Love Unfurled
by LLCM17
Summary: Alice has a vision of Bella as a vampire being Edward's mate. The Cullens soon find out that Bella is not a vampire, but a human. After Edward and Bella's first interaction Alice's visions become clearer. Will they change things or leave up to fate? OOC
1. Chapter 1

Love Unfurled

This is my first fanfiction so please leave reviews, I would like to improve my writing.I apologize in advance for any misspelled words or incorrect grammar.

The Twilight saga and all Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

APOV

Let's see I just need a shirt to match these jeans and then I'll have everything I need for our weekend together. Jasper and I were planning a weekend getaway for some alone time. I love my family but in a house full of vampires privacy does not exist. Over the years we've learned to just ignore each other during intimate moments but being a vampire with super hearing, you're bound to hear something. As I was looking through the racks for the perfect blouse, I was struck with a vision. _Flashes of a Edward and a girl running through the forest. They were laughing and holding hands. Edward pulled the girl to him in a tight embrace and whispered "I love you" in her ear. The girl had waist length brown hair and topaz turned to him and caressed his cheek and said "I love you too." _Then the vision ended.

"(gasp)...Edward's mate" I have to get home quick to let everyone know what I've seen. I quickly found a blouse and paid for it. When I got back to the car I pulled out my sketch pad and sketched Edward and the girl just as I saw them in my vision embracing each other. Everyone will be so happy especially Edward. He says he doesn't need anyone that our family is enough but I know better, he can't fool me with that atleast he won't have to be alone much longer...hopefully.

EPOV

I was sitting in the family room watching Emmett and Jasper play some video game. Emmett was losing and the controller was suffering the consequences.

"Emmett calm down your going to break that controller" Jasper said with an amused look on his face.

"I am calm, I'm just concentrating" said Emmett

"No you're not, your frustration is rolling off you in waves, I know remember. Just accept that you're going to lose" said Jasper laughing at Emmett's frustration.

"What makes you think you're going to win, I've beaten you before" said Emmett

"Its all about strategy" said Jasper

They continued to play for another minute before Jasper won.

"GGRRRR" *CRACK*

"Dude you broke another controller, thats the 3rd one this week" said Jasper

Emmett rolled his eyes and started flipping through the tv channels. I looked at them both amused. Who needs tv when you live with Vampires especially Emmett. I was about to go to my room and listen to some music when Alice burst through the door with her arms full of shopping bags. I mean really how much clothes does she need, she still has clothes in her closet with the tags still on it, yet she finds any excuse to shop and always complains she has nothing to wear, women. Or maybe its just Alice. I thought to myself.

"Where is everyone" Alice asked

"Esme is looking over blue prints for one of our homes, Rosalie is upstairs reading a magzine, and Carlise is in his study" I said

_Edward I had a vision it involves you but I want to know if you want the family to know yet, _Alice mentally asked me

I nodded my head yes. It was no use hiding something from them with a house full of vampires there is no such thing as privacy, besides we have no secrets in our family.

"Everyone family meeting" said Alice heading to the dining room.

I tried to get some insight to what the meeting was about besides me but she was blocking me by mentally cataloguing her closet. I decided to wait I'll find out soon enough.

"Whats going on Alice" Carlise asked walking into to the dining room taking his seat at the head of the table.

"I had a vision" said Alice

"What about, do we have to leave already" asked Rosalie

Alice didn't say anything she pulled out a sketch and held it up to show everyone. I suddenly realized it was a sketch of me and a woman I had never seen before. She was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the face of the earth. The love we had for each other could not be mistaken, it showed through our eyes and the way we held each other in the sketch.

"No I had a vision involving Edward...and his mate" said Alice

The gasps were heard around the room. Everyone was shocked .

"Alice are you sure" I asked.

"Yes I seen it" said Alice

_Oh Edward she's beautiful and you two will be so happy_ Alice thought.

"When will he meet her" asked Emmett

"I don't know, but they're going to be so happy together" said Alice bouncing up and down.

_Wow Eddie finally is going to get some_

_Oh I'm so happy my son will no longer have to be alone_

_Huh, so he's not gay after all_

_Maybe I didn't turn him to early after all_

_Thats great now Edward may not be so emo anymore_

My family were all were lost in their personal thoughts for a minute

"I'll keep checking and see if I can get a more detailed vision and I'll let you all know as soon as I do, but in the mean time Edward why don't you keep this sketch" Alice said handing me the sketch. I went to my room shortly after and put the sketch in a frame. I sat on my leather couch with soft music playing in the background staring at the beautiful woman in the that would one day have my heart. I don't know how long I sat their seconds, minutes, hours,committing every detail of her to my photographic memory. I wondered what is her name? What is she like? What were here hobbies? Did she like music? As I thought all these endless questions I hoped I didn't have to wait too long to meet her. I always thought I was meant to be alone, but now that I have the chance to be with someone and shower them with love and affection I don't want to be alone another minute.


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Saga and all the Twilight characters are the property of Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts.I really appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 2

BPOV

I looked around my room reminiscing of the times I spent here. This had been my sanctuary to where I would retreat. There was no one here to judge me and no one to impress. I had spent countless hours in here escaping reality into the worlds created by Jane Austen,William Shakespeare, and Emily Bronte. I picked up a photo of me and my mom. I am really going to miss my loving,erratic, harebrained mother. Sure she has Phil now so I'm sure the bills will get paid, food in the refrigerator, and someone to call when she gets lost. But who was going to return her unnecessary purchases and budget the household finances. I know Phil wouldn't he hated telling her 'No', he just wanted her to be happy, which is why he agreed to most of her erratic ideas without batting an eye. With her being a kindergarten teacher we weren't exactly rich, yet she still didn't understand the importance of budgeting or the difference between a need and want. Our roles were always switched, I was always the parent and she was the child. I packed the last of my clothes and put them by the door. I would soon be leaving Phoenix. I would miss the sun and the warmth. I had exiled myself to dreary rainy Forks. I hated it, but I was doing it for my mother, so that she could travel with Phil. To me it was just another situation where I had to step up and be the parent. She said I didn't have to go that she would stay with me but I could tell that she was unhappy and really wanted to be with Phil. So I made the decision to move to Forks with my Dad. Hopefully it won't be too bad, I mean I have another year and half then I'd be off to college. I'm sure I can handle it for that long. As I made my way into the kitchen, my mom was sitting at the table reading her horoscope, her new hobby for the month.

"Hey sweetie are you all packed" asked mom

"Yeah I just put my bags by the door" I said while I fixed myself a sandwich

"Honey you know you don't have to go I don't mind staying with you" said mom, but I could tell from her expression and body language that she wasn't sure.

"No, mom I want to go" I lied. Over the past few weeks I had said this so much I was starting to believe it.

"Besides I miss Dad. This will give us an opportunity to spend some time together before I go off to college." I said

"Ok sweetie but whenever you're ready to come back home just let me know, I can't believe you would choose to go there the town is just so depressing" said mom.

"It won't be so bad" I said and I hoped I was right.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you sweetie" said mom fighting back tears

"I'm going to miss you too mom" I said looking away to keep my own tears from falling.

"Well lets get you to the airport before the water works really start" said mom trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok, I'm just going to make one more sweep of my room and make sure I didn't forget anything" I said as I started walking to my room. When I got to my room I took a long hard look around, saying my last goodbyes, not knowing if I would see it again. When I was satisfied that I had everything I would need I walked out of my room and closed the door. I headed back to the front door, and grabbed my bags.

"Ok mom I'm ready" I called through the house. I headed out the house to put my bags in the car letting the sun kiss my skin and the heat embrace me one last time. I would truly miss this, I got into the car and I bid Phoenix farewell. I hoped I had made the right decision, I mean Forks couldn't be that bad could it?

* * *

><p>I stared at the clock on my nightstand. The neon numbers said that is was 5:45 am. I looked around the room that was mine, except for swapping the crib for a twin bed with a purple comforter and the addition of a computer desk and chair nothing changed. Everything in the room was exactly the same. It was almost hard to believe that I use to spend two weeks here every summer until I was 14 and put my foot down. That's when Charlie started coming to visit me instead. He was just as surprised as mom when I asked if I could stay with him here in Forks. I turned back to look at the clock, surely a good amount of time had passed. I was shocked when the saw that the clock read 5:50 am. What,Only five minutes have gone by? I swear time moved so slow here. I turned back to look out the window, not that I could see past the fog. I finally couldn't take it anymore since sleep was out of reach I decided to get up and get ready for school. I got of bed untangling myself from the sheets and grabbed my toiletries bag and headed for the shower. A hot shower may help calm me down a little. I showered and shampooed my hair letting the hot water work the tension out of my body. After my shower I blow dried my hair so that it hung in soft waves and I put a little conditioner on the ends so that they can curl up a little. I headed back to my room to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a white long sleeved blouse. It clung to me my body and showed off my soft curves. Then I put on my converse. When I was done I looked myself over in the mirror. My attire wasn't anything too drastic, but it was a little better than I usually dress. Since it was my first day at school I decided to at least look like I care how my clothes look. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie was at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.<p>

"Morning Bells, how'd you sleep" asked Charlie

"I slept ok" I lied

"Are you nervous, it being a new school and all?" asked Charlie

"A little, not because its a new school but because I'm going to be the new girl which will come with unwanted attention" I confessed. I hated attention when you're a klutz like me the last thing you need is attention to show case how accident prone you are.

"It wont be so bad, by tomorrow you'll be old news" said Charlie

"I hope so" I said as I fixed myself a bowl of cereal. As I sat down to the table to eat Charlie put down his paper and pulled out a set of keys and handed it to me.

"Cha..Dad you already gave me a set of keys to the house" I said. I really need to get use to calling him dad I thought.

" I know that Bells...I bought you a car, well its a truck really a chevy...you know as a home coming present" said Charlie.

I didn't know what to say I had planned to get a job and save up to buy my own car. I couldn't believe my dad had bought me a truck. I was suddenly worried of what kind of truck it could be.

"uh...thanks dad but you didn't have to do that I was going to buy me a car" I said.

"Its fine I got it from my friend Billy Black, you remember him don't you, he sold it to me at a good price its a good truck for you" said Charlie

Ok now I was really nervous how good of a price had he gotten and the fact that he said it was a good truck for me didn't sit well with me.

"What year is it" I asked dreading the answer

"Well...um...he bought it in 1984" said Charlie

"Did he buy it new" I asked already knowing I wouldn't like the answer I was going to get.

"uh...no not exactly...it was probably new in the fifties or the sixties, but it runs great Billy's son Jacob rebuilt the engine so you shouldn't have any problems with it." said Charlie

"Well thanks dad I really appreciate it" I said as got up to wash my bowl.

"Its outside why don't you go take a look" said Charlie

"ok" I said as I headed out see what monstrosity I would be driving to school in. When I saw it parked outside I was immediately in love with it. It was red although the paint was fading, I didn't care. Charlie was right it was perfect for me. I could really see myself driving this truck.

"Wow thanks dad this is perfect" I said fighting back tears. The last thing I needed to do was cry and make Charlie uncomfortable. I just couldn't believe that he would do something like this. I suddenly felt bad for not spending as much time with him and I vowed to chage that. I made my way over to the truck to get a closer look.

"Good I'm glad, well I'm off to the work" said Charlie heading for his police cruiser.

I started my truck and it roared to life. I cranked up the heater and drove to school. This morning turned out better than I thought, maybe my first day won't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy. Again thanks for the reviews and alerts, but I would like to see more. Please review, even if you already did, Thanks.**

**APOV**

The school was buzzing with the arrival of the new student. I was excited also, I had a good feeling about this. The thought of a new opportunity to make a human friend left me bouncing in my seat. I had tried to be friends with the humans at this school when we had first arrived, but they were never very comfortable around me, not to mention they thought I was weird. After having gone to school with them and being on the outside looking in, I soon realized that it wouldn't have worked out any way. All the backstabbing and unnecessary gossiping made it quite clear that they weren't the best company to keep. I just hoped the new girl wasn't like them. As the bell rang signaling the end of class, I grabbed my books and made my way out of the classroom. I reached my locker to get my math book when I heard some girls whispering about the new girl.

"Have you seen the new girl yet?"

"Oh yeah, Isabella Swan she's in my english class, she seems really shy"

"She could just be nervous about being a new student"

"oh look there she is now"

I turned to look at the new girl and if my heart were beating it surely would have stopped. Walking down the hall with Jessica Stanely was the girl from my visions, who I had saw as Edward's mate. Only she wasn't a vampire she was every bit as human as the rest of the student body. What does this mean? Was Edward going to change her? Was she going to get bitten by someone else? How will Edward take this? In that instant I was hit with a vision: _Edward and her talking in what appeared to be the girls room,the vision shifted to them in some sort of meadow with Edward stroking her face, the vision shifted again to them holding each other as they shared a kiss._ As the vision ended I realized that in all parts of the vision the girl had been human. Oh I hope this goes over well, no doubt I'm going to have to keep this from Edward for a while. I need time to figure this out, so it works out for the better. I want them both to be happy, and no one deserves that more than Edward.

**BPOV**

So far my first day at school has not been going well. I've had everyone's eyes on me since I stepped foot on the campus. My trig class had to be the worse. The teacher made me stand in front of the class and tell everyone about myself. I stood there at first stuttering my way through my brief description of my self, turning tomato red as the entire class snickered. When the ordeal was over I took my seat next to a girl in the back of the class. She turned to me as soon as I sat down.

"Hi Isabella I'm Jessica Stanely"

" Hi and just Bella, Isabella sounds too formal"

"So where did you move from"

" I moved from Phoenix"

" Wow you must really miss it and aren't people from Arizona suppose to be like really tan?"

"Yeah I do miss it and I'm part albino" I replied and she looked at me like I had too heads.

"...that..was a joke"

"oh...right...thats so funny"

The rest of class went by pretty fast. On occasion someone would turn back to look at me, but other than that it was uneventful. When the bell rang I put my things away and started heading for the door.

" Hey Bella you should sit with us at lunch, and I can introduce you to my friends"

"That'll be great thanks"

We walked to the cafetteria with Jessica talking the entire time. After awhile I stopped listening and just nodded occasionally. This girl barely new me and yet she was telling me her whole life story. We got our food and found the table with her friends.

" Isabella Swan right"

"um...just Bella"

" I'm Eric"

" Hi Eric"

"I'm on the school paper and you are news, I'm talking front page"

"No..please don't"

" Relax, no feature"

"Thanks" I replied so low I'm not sure he heard me.

"Bella this is Mike, Tyler, Lauren, and Angela" said Jessica as she introduced the rest of the people at the table. We talked for awhile, well mostly I just answered their questions about myself and after awhile they turned back to their individual conversations. Everyone seemed friendly enough except for Lauren, I did not miss the fact that she kept rolling her eyes every time she looked my way. I was looking around at the other students in the cafeterria when I first saw them. They were sitting at a table in the far corner of the room, and there was five of them. They weren't talking much and they all had a tray of untouched food. It was very nice to see that they weren't staring at me like the rest of the students, so it was safe to look at them without fear of them looking back at me. There were three boys. One was big and brawny with dark curly hair, the other was taller and leaner with blonde curls, and the last appeared to be the youngest of the three he was kinda lanky with bronze colored hair. There was two girls one was short with short black spiky hair, very pixie like, and the other was taller with blonde hair and an hour glass figure. They didn't look alike, but at the same time they did. They all had very pale chalky skin, even paler than mine. They all looked like they belonged on the cover of a magazine they were so beautiful. They all had very dark eyes with dark circles underneath like they hadn't slept in days. I turned back to my table.

"Who are they"

"That's Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen and the two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

"But none of them look related"

" Oh they're not they're Dr. And Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids. They're all pretty weird, like they're all together like a couple. Emmett is with Rosalie, and Jasper is with Alice."

"How is it weird you just said that they're not related"

"But they live together its gross" she said like she was truly disgusted with their romantic involvement. I turned back to look at them. The bronze haired boy was looking down at his tray picking apart a bagel.

"Who is the one with the reddish-brown hair?"

" That's Edward Cullen he's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time he doesn't date. Apparently no one here is good enough for him." she said bitterly. I bit my lip to hold back a smile it was obvious that at one point he had turned her down. I looked back over at him. He really very handsome. While I was looking at him he suddenly turned and looked directly at me as if he was shocked for some reason. His eyes held mine, until I felt myself blushing and looked away. I wonder why he looked at me like that?

**EPOV**

I sat down at our table in the cafeteria with my tray of food or as we called it my prop. I hated having to do this. Having foul smelling human food right under my very sensitive nose was almost to much to bare. How humans eat this stuff is completely beyond me.

"Have any of you seen the new girl yet?" asked Emment

Everyone shook there head no,except for Alice who was busy planning a shopping trip. Apparently this was big news at Forks High. All the students were talking and thinking about their thoughts I had gathered that her name was Isabella Swan but she preferred Bella, and she just moved here from Phoenix and lives with her father the police chief. I hadn't seen her for myself yet, but I had caught glimpses of her through the minds of the other students, but not her face. Although I couldn't put my finger on it but something about the new girl was vaguely familiar.

" I see she's having lunch with that vile Jessica Stanely" said Jasper.

" So what does the new girl think of us, is she scared yet?" asked Emment as he laughed while playing with his grapes.

I listened to the thoughts around me and filtered through them to find the new girl's.

"_She's so pretty, I wonder what kind of music she likes"_

"_I should think of something original to ask her" _

"_I should ask her out before someone else does"_

"_I have so much homework tonight"_

I couldn't seem to find her thoughts I decided to find her through Jessica's mind, after all her thoughts couldn't be far from Jessica's they were sitting right next to each other.

"_Just look at her she thinks she's so pretty because everyone is looking at her, they're looking at me too. Just look at Mike starring at her I way prettier."_

I had found Jessica's thoughts. A mind I did not like to frequent. She was one of the most self centered people I knew. I concentrated harder desperately wanting to escape from Jessica's mind, but I didn't hear anything.

" That's Edward Cullen he's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time he doesn't date. Apparently no one here is good enough for him." Jessica said to Bella. She looked up at Jessica and my breath caught. I turned back to look at her and there she was staring at me. I couldn't believe it, Bella...my angel...my mate...was human. But how could this be. I can't mate with a human. "_Oh great even Edward Cullen is staring at her, what does she have that I don't?" _Jessica's thoughts broke through breaking my trance.

"Edward what's wrong" asked Jasper no doubt sensing my shift of emotions. They looked to see what had me in a state of utter disbelief and they gasped clearly just as shocked as me. It took me only a minute to notice that the only one that wasn't shocked was Alice.

"Alice did you know about this" I turned to her and asked.

"Don't be mad Edward but I saw her earlier, but I was trying to make since of it so I just decided to wait and tell you"

"What do you mean clearly the only thing for him to do is stay away from her, she's human" Rosalie spat. Just then Alice's eyes glazed over, clearly the sign she was having a vision. I peered into her mind view with her: _It was me and I appeared to be sitting in biology class, and in walked Bella. She sat next to me and my I attacked her. She fought me but it was no use I snapped her neck and and drained her dry. I then slaughtered the rest of the class._

The vision stopped. I had never been so animalistic before. I could not fathom how this could come about I prided myself on my self control.

"Alice how could that happen" I asked her completely horrified.

"What's going on" asked Emment

"Its Bella apparently she smells better than most people to Edward and next period he's going to kill her and the rest of the class" said Alice sadly

"Fine I just won't go to class and I'll get my schedule changed"

She checked the future with my changed decisions.

"That's not enough you may not kill her today, but at some point you do"

"Fine I'll just hold my breath for the entire class"

She checked the future again, and smiled.

"Yes Edward that would work, at least for today, we can discuss this later with Carlisle to find a better solution" she said

"I don't like this Alice"

"Its Ok Edward just don't breath and everything will be fine"

I sighed why couldn't anything just be simple. The bell rang signaling the beginning of what was sure to be the most terrifying experience of my very long life.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate it and it motivates me to keep writing the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its character.

EPOV

I sat in class waiting for the rest of the students to enter. I had wanted to get to the classroom before Bella, so I would have time to get a breath of air that wasn't permeated by Bella's essence. I was currently watching her through the mind of Angela Weber. She has one of the purest minds I have ever come across. She was the only one so far that had interacted with Bella that genuinely wanted to be her friend without having ulterior motives. It was refreshing to say the least. As they got closer to class I was still undecided about what to of me just wanted to ignore her and carry on with my life like before she arrived. I mean she was human for God's sake it was too dangerous for her to be around me, and I would not damn her to this life. But the other part of me wanted desperately to get to know her. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I could not breathe during class and set off the massacre that was sure to follow, but to get a chance to talk to her and hear her voice for myself and not through the minds of others or from across the room was something I was finding difficult to pass up. Now if I could figure out a way to have a conversation with her without actually talking to her, but it didn't look like that was going to be possible. I saw that they were a few feet from the entrance of the class room so I took a deep breath to prepare. Just then my cell phone buzzed with a text message:

_**Edward you can a "talk" to Bella by passing notes. If she asks why just say you have a case of laryngitis that should buy you a couple of days. It'll work I've seen it.~Alice**_

Leave it to Alice to be 10 steps ahead of everyone, she truly was my favorite sister. I'm really going to have to thank her for this. My phone buzzed again.

_**You're Welcome~Alice**_

I pulled out some paper and a pen as Bella approached the front of class. She gave her slip to Mr. Banner and after she was given her book she was directed to her seat, which was next to me being the only available seat in the class. I watched her as she walked to her seat. She blushed beautifully while averting her eyes. She took her seat next to me I nodded and passed her my note

"_**Hello I'm Edward Cullen. I apologize for not speaking vocally but I'm currently suffering from a case of laryngitis. I didn't want you to think I'm rude by not acknowledging you at all."**_

She read the note and a small smile played on her lips, as she turned to face me.

"Hello Edward I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I'm sorry you have laryngitis I've had it a few times and I know how much of a pain it is. I don't know about you but I know when I couldn't talk that's when it seemed like everyone wanted to talk to me."

I scribbled another note on a piece of paper and slid it to her.

"_**Yes I agree it can be quite frustrating to want to speak but not be able. So how are you liking Forks so far?"**_

She read the note and shrugged

"Its...tolerable I guess I just hate the cold and the rain. I'm use to the sunny weather of Phoenix."

"_**If you don't like the cold and the rain why did you move to Forks if you don't mind me asking"**_

She read the night and sighed "Its a long story" she said her expression sadden a bit.

"_**I hope one day we can find the time for you to tell me this long story"**_

She read the note and blushed, and I could've sworn I heard her heart skip a beat. She turned to me and just nodded her head yes. I would've continued with our conversation but Mr. Banner decided at that moment to start the lesson. Bella turned to face the front of the class. I reluctantly faced forward also and pretended to pay attention. Having gone through high school more times than I care to count there wasn't any new material for me to learn. In fact the teachers could learn more from me than I could from them. I glanced at Bella often during the duration of class. Quite often I caught her glancing at me from the corner of her eye, and when she would notice me staring her heart rate would increase. It was quite amusing to say the least. During my staring I took the opportunity to really look at her. Even without the enhancement from the venom she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her Brown locks wasn't as full as it had been in the vision but again that was the effects of the venom. She had the most amazing chocolate brown eyes, I could easily get lost in them. I wondered what secrets were held behind them. I had been trying since the beginning to class to get a glimpse of her thoughts focusing all my concentration on her only to fail in the end. Her ever silent mind made me want to figure out the mystery that is Bella even more. I gave up and when I did I was assaulted by angry thoughts. _"Just look at Cullen, that freak. He's been starring at Bella for the whole class. He never talks to or shows interest in anyone and the one time he does it just has to be the girl I want." _I realized that they were the thoughts of Mike Newton. He really did think that he was God's gift to women. When really he was no better than the rest of the male population that lacked the ability to know how to really treat a lady. I shook my head to clear it and pushed thoughts of Mike to the back of my head and continued thinking about Bella. Just then my phone buzzed again with another text message. I discretely slipped my phone out of my pocket and read it.

_**One of Bella's gloves will fall out of her pocket when she's leaving class. Get a zip lock bag from Mr. Banners supply closet and put the glove in it. You can use it to try and desensitize yourself of Bella's scent and later when you return it, it can be a convo starter~Alice**_

I hadn't thought I would have the chance to try to get use to her scent so soon. We had about three minutes left of class. I took this opportunity to write a goodbye note to Bella. When the bell rang I gave it to her.

"_**It was nice meeting you Bella, I do hope that soon I can join in the conversation vocally."**_

"It was nice meeting you too Edward. I hope you feel better. Perhaps you should try drinking some tea, it helps my mom but has no effect on me" she said smiling.

I nodded and smiled at her being careful not to show my teeth. She gathered her things and left the classroom tripping over her feet in the process. I took my time putting my things away trying to give the class time to clear out. When everyone was gone I looked around and saw that Bella had dropped her glove a few feet from her desk. I quickly got a bag to put it in and slipped it into my backpack. I still hadn't taken a breath yet and without the worry of another class coming in curiosity was getting the best of me. It should be ok to breathe now, the scent should be very faint. I went over to where Bella was sitting, I let out the breath I was holding and inhaled deeply. Her scent although faint hit me like a wrecking ball. Venom immediately began to pool in my mouth setting my throat on fire. I had to lock down every muscle in my body to keep from destroying the classroom. I need to get out of here... fresh air that's what I need. When I thought I was able to I made my way out of the classroom and walked swiftly to my car. As soon as I got outside I breathed in deeply desperately trying gain control of the bloodlust. I sat in my car until I had calmed down enough. I decided to go for a quick hunt. I really need to after what I just experienced. I put the keys to my car in the glove box Alice would see that I had to leave.

* * *

><p>I sat in my room after coming from my hunt. I hadn't gone too far which left me with mainly elk to choose from. I contemplated what I should do. I wanted to atleast be friends with Bella but I didn't see that happening. Just then there was a soft knock at my door. Knowing exactly who it was I just waited. My door opened and Alice walked in. She came and sat by me on my black leather couch. I don't even know how long I had been sitting here with Bella's bagged glove in my hand lost in my own thoughts.<p>

"I don't know how I can be around her Alice, I almost lost it today. How can we ever be together when I want to kill her. I've never wanted someone's blood so bad." I said as I hung my head in shame.

"It'll be ok Edward all you have to do is become desensitized to her scent and for now you'll have to hunt more often, but I know you can do this"

"But what if I can't...I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't I know it, just trust me ok. I would never tell you to do this if I knew it could end badly. Just think about how happy you both can be. I know its going to be tough but it will be well worth it"

I nodded my head. We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Sensing I wanted to be alone with my thoughts she patted me on the back and got up and left. Maybe she was right and everything could work out. I opened the bag I had been holding and inhaled. Again my throat was set ablaze. I locked down my muscles like I did earlier and again inhaled. I was determined to get through this. I had to her life depended on it...our happiness depended on it. I decided I will become desensitized and I will be with my Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I apologize for the wait, but I find it difficult to write from Bella's POV. I'm trying to keep the POVs balanced but I can't promise anything. Thank you again and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**BPOV**

I sat in the kitchen trying to concentrate on completing my homework, but my I kept going over my first day of school. It hadn't been that bad, considering everything. Sure all the attention was unwanted and introducing myself to my the class had been horrible, but there had been good things to. I had met some people, some more interesting than others. Jessica for instance didn't seem like someone I could tolerate for an extended amount of time. Just from today I had gathered that she was self-centered and the school gossip. With me being a private person, that friendship was over before it even started. I decided I would be cordial with her but nothing more. Lauren was way worse she didn't even try to hide that she was clearly annoyed with me being there. Mike and Eric were more than obvious that they were hoping for something more than just mere friendship, but I knew it would never be nothing more than that. Sure they were both nice, but there was no connection there in the least bit. Angela was the only one of Jessica's friends that I actually looked forward to becoming friends with. After we talked I found out that we were very much alike. It was very refreshing to say the least. Then there was Edward. Just thinking about him gave me butterflies. When I walked in class and saw him sitting there all I could do was blush. I tried not to look into his eyes too much. Every time I did it was like I would become dazed and confused, his eyes were just so hypnotizing. It was nice of him to explain why he wasn't 'talking' to me. I wanted to asked why he had a look of utter disbelief on his face when he had looked at me during lunch, but I decided against it. I was rather enjoying the conversation, before the teacher came into class to start the lesson. He was absolutely beautiful, I couldn't help myself I kept glancing at him through class. More than once he caught me looking at him from the corner of my eyes, and each time I felt myself blush from embarrassment. I felt bad that he wasn't feeling well, I hope he feels better soon. I was a little sad when class ended, but even more aggravated that I had gym next and Mike was in my class. He walked with me to class trying to make small talk the whole way. I was so relieved that I didn't have to participate in gym today since it was my first day and even more relieved when the teacher denied Mike's request to sit in the bleachers and explain the sport to me. I sat in the bleachers waiting for the bell to ring. When class was over I walked to the office to turn in my slip and when I was done I headed for the parking lot, and it was then I noticed I had lost a glove. I just shrugged it off as my normal bad luck. I got to my truck and drove home. I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard Charlie at the front door. I had been so lost in my thoughts I forgot to make dinner.

"Bells I'm home"

"Hey dad I'm in the kitchen" I said as Charlie hung up his gun belt. He walked into the kitchen and noticed me rummaging through the fridge.

"What are you looking for"

"Dad I'm sorry I was doing my homework and I lost track of time and I forgot to cook dinner"

"Its ok Bells you know you don't have to cook every night. Your a teenager live a little. I'll just order a pizza, besides I forgot to tell you that I invited Billy Black and his son Jacob over to watch the game"

"The one you got the truck from?"

"Yeah that's him. So how was your first day at school?"

"It was ok, not too bad."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah I did some I wouldn't exactly call friends. Angela Weber and Edward Cullen both seem very nice"

"Yeah their both good kids from good families." he said while taking a sip of his beer.

"So how long you been at that?" he asked pointing to my homework

"Since I got back from school actually." I didn't want to tell him I could've been finished if I wasn't day dreaming so much.

"Take a break for awhile you don't want to over due it"

"Yeah a break sounds nice" I said walking to the living room with him. We sat and caught up on each others lives til the pizza arrived. About five minutes after the pizza was delivered the Blacks pulled up.

"Bella this is Billy Black and his son Jacob"

"Hello"

"Bella you're looking good, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you. I'm glad you finally made it here, Charlie here wouldn't stop talking about it since you called and said you were coming" he chuckled as Charlie slightly blushed.

"Hi I don't know if you remember me, but we use to make mud pies together when were little"

"Yeah I remember you, its been awhile"

I vaguely remembered Billy, but I did remember his son quite well surprisingly, I'm guessing because we use to play together when we were younger and I use to visit. His hair had grown since then, he now wore it in low ponytail, and he was just a few inches taller than me. He pushed Billy's wheelchair by the arm of the couch and sat down next to me.

"So how's Forks so far?" he asked while reaching for a slice of pizza.

"Well...its growing on me. You know its not as bad as I thought it was going to be, but the cold weather is going to take some getting use to"

"Yeah I bet it must be a drastic change moving here from Arizona"

"Yeah you have no idea"

We continued to talk while we watched the game, well they watched the game I had no idea what was going on. After awhile the conversation turned to the televised game, and I took that as my que to excuse myself.

"I'm going to go wash the dishes"

"Would you like some help?" Jacob asked a little to eagerly

"No, I'm fine thank you, its not that much"

"Oh I don't mind"

I finally agreed, because he didn't seem to want to take no for answer. I just passed it off as him being excited to see me again after so many years. We did the dishes in silence and when they were done we sat at the table so I could finish my homework.

"Next time I'll bring my homework, so you're not doing yours all alone"

"Yeah that would be ok, but it really wasn't that much. I was daydreaming so that's why I'm still working on it"

After my homework was done, I continued my conversation with Jacob. He was so cheerful and very easy to talk to. Time passed by so fast, before I knew it it was time for them to leave.

"Bella why don't you come up to the rez next time we have a barbeque."

"Thanks Jacob that'll be great."

We said our goodbyes and I told Charlie goodnight and went upstairs to get ready for bed. I showered and put on my tank top and tattered sweats and climbed into bed. I laid in bed and I found myself thinking about Edward, and to my surprise I was actually anxious to see him tomorrow. The last thing I remembered thinking before I went to sleep was wondering what Edwards voice sounded like.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up an hour before my alarm went off. I decided to take the extra time to get ready for school. After going through my closet five times I was glad I had woken up early, because I couldn't find anything to wear. I never really noticed before but most of my clothes were baggy and shapeless. I never really cared how I looked before, I never had anyone to impress. I really needed to go shopping, but I would need to get a job first. I finally decided on a black sweater and the least baggy pair of jeans I could find. I put on my shoes, grabbed my backpack and went to school. When I drove into the school parking lot I noticed that Edward and the short pixie like girl were standing next to a silver Volvo. They walked over to me as I was getting out of my truck.<p>

"Hi Bella I'm Alice, Edward's sister"

"Hi Alice Hi Edward" I blushed as I looked at him. He smiled acknowledging me.

"Still no voice huh?" he shook his head 'No'

"Bella Edward wanted to give you your glove back, he found it yesterday in class"

I looked at them a little confused? Yes I had lost a glove but how did they know it was mine?

"Um...how do you know its my glove"

"Well it was a little obvious your name is on the inside of it" said Alice trying to stifle a giggle. Wow I could not be more embarrassed. I felt like an idiot. How could I forget that little detail.

"Ttt-Thank you... now I wish I would have brought my other glove with me"

"Well we covered that for you, I brought you a pair of mine to borrow. You can give them back at the end of school"

"Thank you Alice that was very nice of you"

"No problem Bella. I'll see you later, but I'm sure Edward will see you before I do" she said as she began to walk away, well danced away was more like it she was so graceful she could've made a ballerina cry. Edward walked with me into the building until we went in a different direction. He waved goodbye and I waved back. My morning classes went by pretty fast, until I got to trig. As soon as I sat down Jessica bombarded me with questions.

"Hey Bella is it true that you were talking to Edward Cullen yesterday?"

"Yeah well I was talking, he was passing notes."

"Why was he passing notes?"

"Oh well he has laryngitis. He started passing me notes to explain why he wasn't "speaking" to me. It nice of him"

"But why would he go through the trouble, besides Edward Cullen doesn't talk to anyone besides his family and he definitely isn't nice to anyone. So what were you talking about this morning?"

"Oh I lost a glove yesterday and he found it and gave it to me this morning. His sister Alice was nice enough to let me borrow a pair of her gloves though."

"Really...wow that's...so...nice of them, but I would still be careful they're all very weird." she said with a hint of something in her voice I couldn't place. We were given some math problems to solve during class, and while I was working on the problems I couldn't help but wonder what Jessica was talking about? The Cullens seemed nice to me, at least Edward and Alice did. And she said that Edward was never nice or never talked to anyone besides his family. I wonder why he's nice to me then?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank You for the reviews and alerts it means so much to me and thank you Melissamarry55 for the advice. Thank you for reading and please continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**EPOV**

It had been a long excruciatingly painful night last night. My first reaction had been to rip the glove apart to get to the scent, but I fought my natural instinct and endured it. Smelling her scent had set my throat ablaze and I was producing so much venom I could have drowned in it at one point , if I was physically capable of that.

I had fought so hard against what I am while trying to desensitize myself, and I was very satisfied that after hours of smelling the sweet aroma that is Bella, it was becoming easier to endure. My throat still burned more than usual, but I wasn't producing as much venom.

When her scent began to fade from the glove, I began to worry about my training, but as always Alice was 10 steps ahead of me. She shared with me her vision of Bella not having any gloves with her at school. She said this would be a great opportunity to introduce herself to Bella and let her "borrow" a pair of her gloves, and get them back at the end of the day. Which by then should be saturated with her intoxicating fragrance.

Seeing her this morning made my dead heart ache and I longed to wrap my arms around petite frame. When she blushed I wanted to stroke her cheek, she was so cute when she was embarrassed. I hated to admit it but there was still a small part of me that wanted to run in the opposite direction, I felt bad about pursuing a human. I didn't want her mixed in with the dangers of my world, but the majority of me didn't care. I was tired of being alone and I wanted someone to love and someone to love me. Besides Alice had already saw us together as vampires.

When we walked into the school this morning I had to fight the urge to hold small delicate hand. When it was time to go in different directions I wanted to tell her I would miss her, but I knew it was too soon for that. Not to mention I couldn't give her a proper goodbye with my limited air supply, and I refused to take the risk of hurting Bella. In time I would get my chance, so I settled for a mere wave goodbye.

Not able to help myself I watched her through the minds of our classmates. When she was in her trig class I watched her through the mind of Jessica Stanely and I was instantly outraged listening to her thoughts of my Bella.

"Hey Bella is it true that you were talking to Edward Cullen yesterday?"

"_I can't believe that Edward would willingly talk to her, it must be a mistake clearly Mike was wrong about what he saw."_

"Yeah well I was talking, he was passing notes."

"Why was he passing notes?"

"_WHAT! She got notes from Edward Cullen, He's never passed notes to me."_

"Oh well he has laryngitis. He started passing me notes to explain why he wasn't "speaking" to me. It was nice of him"

"But why would he go through the trouble, besides Edward Cullen doesn't talk to anyone besides his family and he definitely isn't nice to anyone. So what were you talking about this morning?"

"_What does this skank have that I don't, I'm way better looking than her."_

"Oh I lost a glove yesterday and he found it and gave it to me this morning. His sister Alice was nice enough to let me borrow a pair of her gloves though."

"_WHAT THE HELL! This is crazy Edward never acts like this. That slut must have gave him a blowjob or something."_

"Really...wow that's...so...nice of them, but I would still be careful they're all very weird."

"_Maybe I should "loose" something near Edward so he can find it and give it back to me too. Maybe I should become friends with Alice to get closer to Edward, besides Alice is weird but she has a great sense of fashion. I could use her to the be the best dressed girl in school. Everyone would envy me."_

I stopped listening shortly after that. How dare she have the audacity to think that she is better than Bella. And to insinuate that Bella was behaving like some common jezebel. For her to think that I would even give her the time of day is completely ludicrous. I tried to calm myself down. I told myself they were just Jessica's thoughts and she wouldn't really act on them. People think all kind of crazy things all the time.

When it was time for lunch I sat at my family's table with my tray of food. I tuned them out as I watched Bella enter the lunch room. She was such a sight to behold . I watched as she moved through the line and notice that she didn't get much to eat. All she put on her tray was a bottle of lemonade and an apple. She should be eating a more nutrious meal. I'll have to make sure she's eating a proper diet when we become better aquatinted.

She sat down at the table with Jessica and her friends. I noticed that she sat on the opposite side of the table away from Jessica but right next to Angela Weber. I do hope that they can become good friends. Angela has a very pure heart unlike Jessica. I also noticed that vile Mike Newton staring at Bella. What could be going through that head of his?

"_Just look at her she's so pretty"_

"_I can't wait til lunch is over I'm going to walk her to biology and ask her to go to the movies with me"_

"_I wonder how long it'll take me to get her pants off"_

"_I'm sure it won't take long"_

I wanted to rip his head from his body when he started imagining Bella in various sexual positions. I was boiling. I could not let her go anywhere with him. That sorry excuse for a human male.

"Edward what's wrong?" asked Jasper as he sent a wave of calm towards me.

"Mike Newton is getting on my nerves with his thoughts of Bella" I said through clenched teeth.

"Alice do you see her going with him some where?" I asked. Her eyes glazed over searching Bella's future for a few minutes.

"No, you have nothing to worry about. He asks her but she tells him no." she said matter of factly.

"I have to find a way to speak to her sooner. I want to be able to actually _speak _to her and move our relationship forward. When do you see me speaking to her?" I asked desperately.

"I see you two having lunch together tomorrow, and the future is a little fuzzy but you two may possibly be going on a date this Saturday." she said bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands."

"Tomorrow? And a date Saturday? How is that even possible? I thought it would take longer to gain control of my bloodlust? I said completed shocked by the information she had given me. I wasn't expecting anything like this so soon.

"I don't know Edward but I see you two having lunch tomorrow and you're definitely speaking to her"

"Why are you going through all this trouble for a human to begin with. Just find another vampire to be your mate instead of ruining this girl's life" Rosalie spat clearly angry with the conversation at hand.

"Bella will be my mate someday Rosalie, believe me all this "trouble" will be well worth it in the end and I'm not ruining her life if this will be what she wants. I won't force her to do something she doesn't want." I snapped at her while she glared daggers at me. No one hated what we are more than Rosalie. The only thing that made her existence bearable was that she got to share it with Emment. Without him she may have fallen apart years ago, but because of her mate she hadn't. I just wish I could get her to understand that's what I wanted too. Someone to share my long life with.

After lunch I found myself waiting for Bella at our table in biology. Just as yesterday I found myself watching her through the mind of Angela. I was glad they were becoming friends. When they were a few feet from the door I took my last breath of air for the rest of the class period. I got my pen and paper to write my note. When Bella sat down in her seat I passed it to her.

"_**Hello Bella how is your day going so far"**_

"Hello Edward and its going ok, no complaints so far and thank you again for finding my glove I really appreciate it" she said smiling.

"_**You're very welcome it was no problem at all I was glad to do it"**_

She opened her mouth to say something else but Mr. Banner chose that moment to walk in and start the lesson for the day. Like yesterday I watched Bella for the rest of the class. I didn't notice yesterday, I'm guessing because I was still shocked to see her, but there was this strange magnetic pull between us. I wanted very much to get closer to her, but I wasn't sure if I was the only one that felt the pull or not. Not to mention I didn't want to invade on her personal space, at least not just yet.

I notice other things about Bella while I was watching her in class. Whenever she would look at me a beautiful blush would grace her cheeks and her heartbeat would increase. The increase of heart rate and breathing made for the most beautiful music. I must say I quite liked the effects that I was having on Bella, for she clearly wasn't afraid because I couldn't smell fear on her. I allowed myself to think that she may be as interested in me as I was with her.

When class was over Bella packed up her things and turned to face me.

" Bye Edward I'll meet you guys after school to return Alice's gloves"

"_**Bye Bella and we'll be sure to wait for you"**_

I watched her leave the classroom heading to her next class. I missed her already. Just a little while longer and I'll get to see her again. Even if it will be for only a few minutes.

Leaning against my car I waited for the rest of my family and Bella. It wasn't long before my family showed up.

"Edward why are you so...anxious" said Jasper

"No reason" I said trying to appear calm

"Why are we standing here lets go already I don't want to be here longer than I have to be" replied Rosalie clearly bored.

"You're always welcome to walk home" I said annoyed with Rosalie

After about three minutes later I saw Bella leaving the gym. When she saw us waiting she sped up her pace tripping twice in the process.

"Hi again Bella" Alice said being her normal bubbly self.

"Hi and again thank you so much Alice for letting me borrow your gloves I really appreciated it."

"It was no problem Bella. This is the rest of my siblings Emment, Rosalie, and Jasper" said Alice pointing out our family members. They each said 'Hello' except for Rosalie. She didn't even attempt to be polite she just stared daggers at Bella then walked away and went sat in the car.

"Don't mind Rosalie she's kinda having a bad day" said Alice trying to make Bella feel a little more comfortable.

"Its ok I have to be going anyway. It was nice meeting you all, I'll see you tomorrow and Edward I hope you're better."

I smiled and gave her a wave goodbye. She handed the gloves to Alice and walked away. Alice immediately bagged the gloves as soon as we were in the car. After we were out of the parking lot I could not hold my tongue any longer.

"Rosalie did you have to be so rude?" I said venomously

"I don't have to be nice to her I don't even have to like her as a matter of fact I don't even care about her." she spat

"Rosalie that's enough and Edward go hunting again before you start smelling the gloves tonight" said Alice diffusing the fight she already saw happening. We rode home in silence. I left to go hunting right after I pulled into the garage.

Later that night after I was fully sated I began my "training" as I had begun to call it. Again my throat was ablaze. Not as bad as before, but still bad enough for me to be worried. After 5 hours with my nose deep in the bag of gloves the strangest thing happened. After my throat had been scorching for five hours the burn just stopped. Not all together, but no more than any other humans blood. There was no gradual dulling of the pain at all it just... stopped.

"What just happened?"

**BPOV**

My day wasn't so bad today I thought to myself while brushing my hair. Besides Mike following me around like a dog and Jessica's never ending questions my day wasn't bad at all. I set my brush down and looked at myself in the mirror. Sometimes I wish my eyes were a different color. My brown eyes seemed so boring, but I guess it was fitting since I was just a plain person in general.

Edward would never go for someone like me, that pales in comparison to him. It was just wishful thinking on my part that he may be interested in me, but after I thought about it I figured he was just being nice to me because he knew what it was like to be the new kid.

I still wanted to be friends with him. I still felt bad because he still wasn't better. I wish it was something I could do. I stood there thinking about Edward and hoping and wishing he would get better. All of a sudden I started to feel dizzy and I got really warm. Then as soon as it started it stopped. I shrugged it off as a sign of being tired. I crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and dreamed of a bronze haired god.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews, alerts, and private messages, they mean so much to me. I've also been getting a lot of private messages asking if Bella has more than one power and the answer is yes. It will be revealed in upcoming chapters probably around chapter 11. As always thank you for reading and please continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up in a very good mood surprisingly. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something good was going to happen. I got up and since I was up before my alarm clock I decided to go take a shower and wash my hair. When that was done I blow dried my hair. Ok I thought, time for the real challenge...finding something to wear.

After standing in front of my closet for about 15 minutes like an idiot I realized it was hopeless. I didn't have much to choose from so I finally decided on a pair of jeans that seemed to be two sizes too big and a long sleeve plaid shirt. I turned to the mirror to look at myself and did not like what I saw. I looked like a damn lumberjack, all I was missing was an axe. I can't believe I never paid much attention to my clothes before. Sure I didn't really care about fashion but some jeans that actually fit would be nice.

I never really gave things like fashion a second thought. It just never seemed very important to me before. As long as I wasn't naked or in rags I really didn't care, but I never wanted to look nice for any body before either. Oh well, I sighed. I can't do anything about it now so its not use complaining about it.

I had a $100 dollars saved I decided I would use that to buy some jeans and shirts. I should be able to find a second hand store or at least the clearance rack at the mall. With my clothing dilemma solved I grabbed backpack and went into the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry so I just got a pop tart and headed for my truck to go to school.

When I got to school I noticed that I was a little early, the parking lot wasn't filled with many students. I parked and saw that the Cullens had arrived they were standing around the Volvo talking. I climbed out of my truck and put my keys in my backpack. When I looked up I saw that Alice, Edward, and Emment were walking towards me. I smiled and waved.

"Hi Bella how are you this morning" chirped Alice

"Hi Alice and I'm ok. Hi Emment Hi Edward"

"Hey Bella you're here early" said Emment with a big grin on his face

"You're one to talk Emment, you were here before me. Besides I was up early this morning" I said chuckling a bit.

"Edward are you feeling better today?" I asked and I noticed that Edward seemed to hesitate a bit before answering.

"Yes Bella I feel much better today, thank you for asking"

I stood there with my mouth slightly open. I couldn't believe his voice. It was so velvety. I don't know why I was so surprised everything about him was attractive so why wouldn't his voice be. I broke out of my trance when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked away and blushed. How embarrassing is that?

"We'll see you guys later" said Alice as her and Emment walked back to the Volvo. I noticed that Rosalie and Jasper were staring at us. I waved at them to be nice, but the only one that waved back was Jasper. Rosalie just glared daggers at me like yesterday. I'm pretty sure she just doesn't like me, seeing as I was the only one receiving her bitch stare. I turned back to look at Edward.

"I'm glad you're better I was starting to worry a bit"

"Why were you worried?"

"Well Edward I consider you one of my friends, and I would be worried about anyone of them if they weren't feeling well"

"Thank you Bella I appreciate that. I consider you one of my friends too."

"Bella?...I was wondering..if...you would like to sit with me at lunch today? You don't have to if you don't want to." he said. My heart skipped a beat before it started pounding in my chest. He wanted me plain Bella to sit with him at lunch? Was it going to be just us or other people? What am I talking about of course its going to be other people Bella he probably just invited you to sit with his family I chided myself. Answer him before he thinks something is wrong with you I thought to myself.

"Uh...yeah that would be great I'd love to." I finally said. He smiled at me then like I had made his day when really it was the other way around. I smiled back at him.

"We should probably go inside now class will start soon." he said. I nodded and we walked into the building. When it was time for us to go to our separate classes he turned to me.

"Bye Bella I'll see you at lunch"

"Ok bye Edward see you then"

I felt like I was floating to class. I was in my own little world and I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face no matter how hard I tried. By the time it was time for trig I was not surprised at all when Jessica started with her questions.

"Hey Bella I saw you and the Cullens talking again this morning what was that about?"

"Oh nothing really they were just saying hi."

"I also noticed that you and Edward were talking alone." she said and I noticed a slight edge to her voice no matter how calm she appeared. I wondered whether I should tell her he asked me to sit with him at lunch, but then I decided I might as well the the whole school will see us anyway.

"Yeah he's finally feeling better and can actually talk now. He invited me to sit with him during lunch today." I said and noticed the anger that crossed Jessica's face before she reeled it back in and replaced it with a calm expression.

"So are you going to sit with him?"

"Yes I am"

"Will you two be sitting alone or with his family?"

"I'm not sure he didn't say"

"Oh well you'll probably be sitting with him and his family but remember their all very weird you can still sit with us. As a matter of fact you may just want to cancel I mean sitting with them is like social suicide, and with you being new I wouldn't want you to be an outcast so soon." she said trying to sound sweet but I could still hear the malice in her voice.

"No that's ok I don't want to cancel he seems really nice and so does his family, and none of them seem weird to me. Besides I don't really care about being popular I'm fine as long I have a few friends." I said. She flipped her hair and turned away from me to face the front of the class. I smiled to myself pleased with how I handled her. Even if I had to sit at a table with Rosalie glaring at me, it still seemed better than being at a table with Jessica listening to her talk about everyone else that she deemed unworthy enough to be popular.

**EPOV**

Just a little while longer I thought to myself. It seemed like time was moving so slow. I could hardly contain myself. I was very much looking forward to having lunch with Bella. I was a little unsure of myself this morning. I was still confused how my bloodlust just vanished, but I still didn't want to take any chances. Which is why I had Emment and Alice accompany me this morning to talk to Bella.

Once I was near her I took a few experimental breaths and sure enough I found I was able to control myself. My throat burned, but no more than it did around any other human. It was indeed bearable.

When she admitted that she was worried about me and actually considered me a friend I must admit it made me very happy, but not more than when she agreed to have lunch with me. I couldn't help the smile that slid across my face. I could've jumped with joy I was so happy and excited. I couldn't wait to see her again so as usual I watched her through her classmates.

Currently I was watching her through the mind of Jessica. I must say I was surprised this morning when she tried to talk to me in class. Her thoughts were that if I was finally ready to date she would make it known that she was interested. Not wanting to give her the wrong idea I politely dismissed the conversation by telling her I really needed to pay attention to the lecture. When class was over she "accidentally" dropped her sweater near me in hopes that I give it to her so she could have a reason to talk to me again.

I pretended I didn't see it and walked out of class. I was pulled away from my thoughts when Jessica starting talking to Bella.

"Hey Bella I saw you and the Cullens talking again this morning what was that about?"

"_It better be nothing."_

"Oh nothing really they were just saying hi."

"I also noticed that you and Edward were talking alone."

"_Really why is he being so nice to her."_

"Yeah he's finally feeling better and can actually talk now. He invited me to sit with him during lunch today."

"_WHAT? I can't believe this. He should be asking me to sit with him not her. She's not even pretty."_

"So are you going to sit with him?"

"_I hate her she's trying to steal Edward away from me."_

"Yes I am"

"Will you two be sitting alone or with his family?"

"_Maybe I can sit with them and Finally get Edward to notice me. Once he compares my beauty to hers he'll finally see that I'm a better choice for him."_

"I'm not sure he didn't say"

"Oh well you'll probably be sitting with him and his family but remember their all very weird you can still sit with us. As a matter of fact you may just want to just cancel I mean sitting with them is like social suicide, and with you being new I wouldn't want you to be an outcast so soon."

"_I hope this convinces her to cancel I don't want this skank alone with him."_

"No that's ok I don't want to cancel he seems really nice and so does his family, and none of them seem weird to me. Besides I don't really care about being popular I'm fine as long I have a few friends."

"_YOU BITCH! you are so lying. Anyone would kill to be me because I'm beautiful and popular. Edward would see that too if you weren't obviously being such a slut._

I sighed frustrated with Jessica's thoughts. She really needed to get over herself. I really hope she doesn't join me and Bella for lunch. I would hate to have to put up with her self absorbed thoughts while she was so close to me. Especially when I was trying to get to know Bella better. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

At lunch I found myself sitting at a table alone waiting for Bella. I didn't want to bring her to the table with my family for three reasons 1. I wanted Bella to myself 2. I didn't want to tempt Jasper, he was really trying but I didn't want to push him further. And 3. I was not in the mood for Rosalie's attitude.

Bella entered the lunch room then trailing behind Jessica and Mike. She looked straight at the table with my family. When she saw I wasn't there she began looking around for me. She spotted me, got her food, and came sit with me. I was glad that Jessica was too busy talking to Mike that she didn't notice Bella walk away until it was to late. In her thoughts she cursed herself for not paying closer attention, because she had every intention of sitting with us.

"Hello again Edward" said Bella smiling. Her smile seemed to brighten the room.

"Hello again Bella, how is your day going so far?" I said returning her smile.

"Its ok so far"

"So we have some time would you like to tell me the long story you promised me on the reason you moved to Forks even though you hate the cold and the rain."

"Sure and its not that long. My mom got remarried and her husband Phil plays minor league baseball. He travels a lot but she couldn't go with him all the time because she had to stay with me. I could tell it made her unhappy so I decided that I would move to Forks to spend some time with my dad. I figured I could endure it for two years, that's all no big deal."

"Well that's very selfless of you Bella not everybody would do something like that I commend you, but I'm glad you moved here and I got a chance to meet you." I said making her blush and her heartbeat increase.

"It was no big deal really I just wanted my mom to be happy, but I'm glad to have come here and met you too."

"Thank you Bella that means a lot. So tell me about yourself?"

"Well there's not much to tell I'm not very interesting."

"I disagree I find you very interesting. Lets start small shall we. What do you like to do for fun." I asked. I was shocked that she didn't find herself interesting. She took awhile to answer, like she had to really think about it. After awhile she looked a little sad and I couldn't understand why.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Its nothing really just that I don't really have a lot of fun. I'd have to say the most fun I have is reading a book or maybe listening to music." she said her voice so sad it broke my dead heart.

"Bella if you think those things are fun it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Especially if it makes you happy, but may I ask why you seem so sad about that?"

"Its just that I guess you can say I grew up too fast. I've been taking care of my mom and myself for as long as I can remember. Our roles were always reversed with her being the teenager and me being the parent. She's always coming up with a crazy idea but it never works out and I'm there to pick up the pieces. She's pretty much a handful so I didn't have much free time for myself and when I did all I ever did was read or listen to music. Not that I'm mad or anything I love my mother she's just a free spirit." she said looking down and picking at her pizza.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you all of that, but for some reason I feel very comfortable with you, like I can tell you anything." she said peeking at me through her lashes

"Its alright Bella I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough with me to tell me these things I'm glad to listen and it takes a very special person to do what you did. Like I said earlier you are a very selfless person, which is very rare in this day and age and I think reading and listening to music are fun too." I said. Her mood seemed to lighten almost instantly and her face split into a big grin.

"So what do you like to read"

We talked for the rest of lunch and I must say it was very enjoyable. I discovered that Bella liked reading the classics. The conversation flowed with ease. I wasn't even bothered by the aggravating thoughts that kept invading my mind.

"_That should be me sitting with Edward tomorrow I'm sitting at that table"-Jessica_

"_Cullen that freak, he thinks he so much just because all the girls think he's hot. I need to find a way to get Bella alone and ask her out"-Mike_

"_Really of all the girls here and he goes for that bitch maybe I should invite him to have some "fun" with me"- Lauren_

"_They look so cute together"-Angela_

I sighed looking at Bella. At this moment I didn't even care about their thoughts. This moment was perfect.

**APOV**

I was sitting in my room shopping online. I was just about to order this cute black top when I was struck with the longest vision I've ever had. It lasted about an hour. I couldn't believe all what I was seeing. Bella almost getting hit by a van. Bella getting attacked in Port Angeles. Nomads attacking us. Bella getting hurt in a Ballet studio. Bella getting attacked by Jasper on her birthday. Edward leaving. Bella becoming a shell of former self. Her becoming friends with Jacob. After awhile I couldn't make out all of the vision it got blurry with some black spots, but it ended with Bella and Edward getting married. I couldn't believe it. I need to tell everyone now.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and private messages they mean so much to me. I want to answer a few questions from my private messages.

1. Bella does get pregnant in this story, but Alice hasn't saw that yet.

2. Bella will not have feelings for Jacob. They will be friends, because I need Jacob for a certain part in my story.

3. Edward won't be leaving Bella

4. Bella will find out what Edward is much sooner.

Also the story will be similar to the Original twilight up until a certain point. I will be putting my own spin on this story so It may be a little out of character, but not much. I hope this clears everything up I kept getting these questions a lot. As always thank you for reading and please continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**APOV**

After I had my vision I was confused to say the least. There was so many black spots in my vision I could only get the gist of it. Before I told everyone about the vision I replayed certain parts of it trying to look around the holes. I was able to understand it a little better, but some of the pieces still wasn't coming together, and I couldn't for the life of me understand why. This had never happened before.

I sighed, its no use prolonging it. Maybe someone may be able to piece together what I can't. I went downstairs to tell everyone about my vision. Jazz and Emment were playing video games as usual, Rosalie was flipping through a magazine, Edward was playing is piano, and Esme was looking over her plans to redecorate her office.

"Esme where's Carlise?"

"He just left the hospital dear, he should be home soon why?"

"I had a vision and I wanted to call a family meeting"

"What did you see Alice what's wrong?" said Jazz abandoning his game and coming to my side. I loved him so much, but he worries about me too much sometimes.

"Nothings wrong Jazz...at least not yet. I'm not sure I couldn't see it all but there was a happy ending."

Just then we heard Carlise's Mercedes on the path to our house. Two minutes later he had pulled into the garage and was walking through the door.

"Carlise we need to have a family meeting its about a vision I had."

"Ok Alice lets all go into the dining room shall we"

We were all seated at the table, with Carlise at the head of it. Everyone looked to me and I took a moment to collect my thoughts. I didn't really know how to start, so I decided to just start with what I saw first.

"I had a vision. It was the longest vision I've ever had lasting about an hour. We all were in it but it was mostly about Edward and Bella. What was so weird was that there was a lot of black holes in my vision so I didn't see everything. I tried looking around them and I have a gist of what all whats going on, but I'm not completely sure."

"What happened to me and Bella in the vision?" asked Edward concerned

I began telling them my vision. I told them everything from Edward saving Bella from the van, to them getting married and everything else in between. When I was done everyone was shocked to say the least. My poor Jazz looked so miserable with the knowledge of his future actions and domino effect they would cause.

"Jazz please don't be sad, look on the bright side this hasn't happened yet and now we can prevent it." I said trying to soothe him.

"I just hate that because of my actions we all would have had to leave. Edward I'm so sorry and I know it hasn't happened yet and I'm going to try my hardest to make sure it doesn't. I'll hunt everyday if I have to." he said looking at Edward pleading for forgiveness.

"Its ok Jasper I don't blame you I'm as much to blame as you. I clearly overreacted and it did more harm than good."

"I'll say and why Edward would you go to Volterra just because you thought Bella died, especially when she clearly had feelings for Jacob Black. By going there you put us all at risk and just makes Aro want to collect you and Alice when he finds out about your gifts. You would do this all because a stupid human was dumb enough to jump off of a damn cliff. So what if she dies, she's human its going to happen eventually." said Rosalie with venom dripping from her every word.

"I would have clearly made mistakes Rose I can clearly see that, but it was all because I thought I was protecting Bella. Her having feelings for him was only a result of me leaving and she is not some stupid human she is my mate whether you like it or not, and you will stop acting like she's nothing. I've had enough with your attitude." yelled Edward

"Why are you intent on destroying her life and all that she has to look forward to. Kids, a family, getting older all the things that this cursed existence can't provide."

"Have you ever thought that she may willingly choose this I would never force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

"Ok you two that's enough Rose you must accept that Edward and Bella are mates, and your being against it will not change that." said Carlise ending their argument.

"Now, Alice do you have you have any idea why there are black holes in your vision, and at what part of the vision did the holes start.?"

"No Carlise I've never had this happen to me. At first I thought that Edward and Bella may have died but then they showed up in a later part of the vision. And the black holes started after we had left Bella and she started becoming closer friends with Jacob. Do you think that maybe Jacob is the problem? I did notice that the vision started to get fuzzy the longer he was involved until it eventually went black."

"Do you think that maybe Jacob is related to Ephraim Black? If he is I'm sure he carries the wolf gene. Maybe you can't see the wolves."

"But Carlise there haven't been any wolves for years. I thought they died out."

"There's always the possibility, I should schedule a meeting with them and make sure the treaty is still in effect and to make sure it includes Alice and Jasper."

"What about the nomads? A lot of the things it seems that we will go through is because of them.?" asked Esme

"We should just avoid them and they should move on." said Carlise

"That won't work if we avoid them they end up killing Bella. I ran different decisions and the outcome is the same the only way to avoid that is to kill them." I said.

"I hate to have to take a life, but if its for the safety of my family I guess we have no other choice." said Carlise solemnly

"Hell yeah we get to kick some nomad ass." shouted Emment excitedly.

"What about the men in Port Angeles?" asked Rosalie seething with anger

"We will bring them in to the proper authorities."

"WHAT? We're not going to kill them?"

"No, Rose I'm sure that wouldn't have been the first time they did something like that. I'm sure they're victims would like some closure, its only right."

"Ok I think we covered everything. Edward you will not be leaving or going to Volterra, and we will take care of the men in Port Angeles and the nomads when the time comes."

"There's one more thing Edward I think you should tell Bella what we are sooner rather than later." I said

"Why in the vision you said she found out when one of the Quileutes told her?" asked Edward.

"Yes but if you tell her yourself before you two start dating then I see the relationship going better. She'll trust you more and will be more open with you. You'll avoid some of the road blocks in your relationship like her not wanting to marry you at first." I said

"Ok I'll have to really think about it but how does everyone else feel about that?" asked Edward.

"I think that's acceptable seeing as though she finds out regardless." said Carlise

We concluded the meeting and we each went off to do our own thing. Jazz and I went for a quick hunt. He was determined to do his best to avoid hurting Bella, and I was going to help him as much as I could.

The next day at school something happened that even I didn't see coming. Jessica Stanely talked to me in class. I saw right through her, she was just trying to use me to get closer to Edward. I don't think so that position has already been filled by Bella. She kept asking me for fashion advise, if it would have been anyone else I may have really tried to help them, but not Jessica. I purposely gave her bad fashion advise and declined her offer to go shopping with her this weekend. Maybe Bella will want to go shopping with me.

**EPOV**

After hearing Alice's vision and in my case also seeing it, I could not allow some of those things to happen. Those images of Bella in her catatonic state will forever be burned in my memory. I hated the fact that some of the things that would have happen would have been my own fault. I felt like such an ass. Without properly thinking anything through I would have hurt Bella more than help her and by leaving I would have practically pushed her into the arms of Jacob Black. I could not allow that to happen.

I didn't even want her to be friends with Jacob if possible. I had decided that I would tell Bella my secret. It was only right, since it was my secret to tell. She shouldn't have to find out about me from someone else, especially Jacob. I was just undecided about when to tell her. Part of me wanted to wait but the other part wanted to tell her now. I must admit it would be great to be myself around Bella.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I noticed Bella walk into the cafeteria.I'm so glad that Alice had foreseen that Jessica would join us and had intervened. She sent her a note from a "secret admirer" that said to meet them in the parking lot at the start of lunch. Jessica had gone of course, hoping that the note was from me. If only she knew, that was the farthest from the truth that she could get.

Bella immediately spotted me. When she was done getting and paying for her food she walked towards our she had was an apple and a soda. I do wish she would eat more. Especially after seeing how much weight she had lost in Alice's Vision after I had left. That thought alone made me want to make her eat one of that would not be happening I told myself, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Hello Bella"

"Hey Edward"

"Bella is that all you're going to eat?"

"um..yeah I'm not really hungry, besides the food here sucks. You should know you don't even eat your food you just pick at it and push it around ." she said giggling. I can't believe she noticed most people didn't, even when we were sitting close by them. I would definitely have to tell her about me soon or there was no doubt she would notice enough to begin to wonder.

"Yeah you're right the food here is horrible, they never have anything that I like." I said chuckling. We chatted for a little while longer, when I thought about the other thing that Alice had saw...our date. That was one thing that Alice saw that I actually wanted to happen.

"Bella I know we haven't known each other long and I understand if you're uncomfortable with it, but I was wondering if I could take you out Saturday?" I asked. Her expression was priceless, it was a mixture of shock and nervousness. Her blush was a deeper red than usual and her heart beat was erratic.

"You mean...like a date." she asked

"Yeah a date" I said smiling

"Ok ...yes I would like that." she said with a small smile and I could tell there was something that she wasn't telling me.

"Bella if you don't want to go on a date you can say 'No', you won't hurt my feelings." I assured her.

"No that's not it at all, its just that this is my first date...ever and I guess I'm a little nervous." she said looking away from me.

"Well we can both be nervous together, this is my first date too."

"You're joking."

"No, I'm not this is my first date ever also. I've never found anyone I was remotely interested in...until now." I said watching her blush more. God I loved that.

"So what activities will our date consist of and what time should I be ready?" she asked smiling

"Well I thought we could do the usual dinner and a movie at seven."

"That sounds great."

"_Edward can I come over to your table I want to ask Bella to go shopping with me?" _Alice thought. I nodded yes very subtle. She wasted no time walking over almost too fast for a human.

"Hi Bella"

"Hi Alice how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking. Bella I'm going shopping Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?"

"Yeah sure that would be great I was planning on going shopping anyway plus I need something for my date?"

"Who do you have a date with?" asked Alice even though she already knew.

"With Edward" said Bella looking at me a blushing.

"That's great can I help you get ready?"

"Sure"

"Yahh" said Alice excitedly as she jumped up and down clapping.

"I'll pick you up Saturday morning and we'll go shopping and then I will get you ready for your date. Oh were going to say so much fun Bella I can't wait."

"Yeah I'm sure it'll be great."

When lunch was over me and Bella walked to biology. Neither one of us couldn't seem to get rid of the grins on our faces. I decided that I would tell Bella that I'm a vampire on our date and if she took the news well I would ask her to be my girlfriend. My girlfriend...my mate.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello again as usual I want to begin by saying thank you for the reviews and alerts, they mean so much to me. I got carried away writing this chapter, so I broke it up into two parts, but I will be posting the other part tomorrow. I would also appreciate it if those of you who haven't reviewed yet, would even if its a bad review. I'm open to constructive criticism. Thank you for reading and please please please review.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**BPOV**

Looking out of the window I saw it was cloudy and not a ray of sunshine in sight. I don't know why I excepted something different, the sun is hardly ever out here. It was still early so I had time before I had to get ready to go shopping with Alice. It seemed like after Edward asked me on a date the week just seemed to fly by.

To say that I was shocked when Edward asked me is to say the least. How could this fine specimen of a man want to go a date with me? I was even more shocked that he had never be on a date and that he finds me interesting. It just didn't seem right, how could Edward Cullen have never gone on a date? Part of me thought this whole thing may be a joke, but then again Edward didn't seem like the type to do anything that hurtful.

I also couldn't believe Jessica. In class on Thursday as usual she questioned me about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I didn't tell her about my date yet, because I didn't want the whole school to know. After class she asked if I was sitting with Edward again and I said yes. We made our way to the cafeteria and after I paid for my food I told her I would talk to her later. I couldn't figure out why Edward looked like he was upset as I approached the table.

"Hey Edward, what's wrong you look upset." I said. I also noticed he wasn't looking at me. I was starting to get worried thinking I had done something to offend him. I was about to apologize for whatever I had done, when I got my answer to why he was upset.

"Hey guys" said Jessica looking at Edward

"Um..Jessica what are you doing here?" asked Edward in what was suppose to be a calm tone, but I could still hear the edge. I assumed Jessica didn't because started smiling at him.

"Oh well its too crowded at my table, I thought I would join Bella." she said batting her lashes.

"Yes I understand your table being crowded, its just that I wanted to talk to Bella alone, which is why we were by ourselves."

"Oh don't mind me I'll just blend in with the conversation." she said oblivious of the anger on both our faces.

"So Edward how is your day so far." I asked trying to ignore Jessica because she really wasn't understanding that we didn't want her here.

"Its ok so far, although it could be better." he said casting a glance at Jessica.

"I know what you guys mean like my classes are so boring and some idiot spilled water on my sweater, and OMG I like forgot my..." I stopped listening and just looked at Edward only to find that he was looking at me also.

"So Edward what to you think" asked Jessica slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry what" asked Edward.

"I just asked if you could help me study on Saturday"

"Oh sorry Jessica I can't I have a date with Bella Saturday" he said with the biggest smile on his face. Jessica turned so red and if steam could've come out her ears it would have.

"...Oh...I didn't know... you had a date with Edward Saturday Bella" she said as she glared at me.

"Well I didn't want anyone to know until after."

"So where are you going for this date" she spat out date like it was dirty word. Before I could answer that we were just going to the movies and out to eat, Edward beat me to it.

"We haven't decided yet" he said

"Well that's just great for you two." she said stabbing her pizza with a fork.

"Um...Bella I forgot to give you back your phone. Its in my car do you want to go get it." he asked. What is he talking about my phone is in my backpack, he never had it? Then all of a sudden it clicked that he was just using that as an excuse to get away from Jessica.

"Yeah thanks I was wondering where I had put it." I said getting up.

"Jessica we'll be right back" said Edward. We walked out to the parking lot and when we reached his car we both burst out laughing.

"We're not going back are we?" I asked still giggling

"No, I'm afraid not at least not until lunch is over." he said I continued to laugh. Well good, I thought, serves her right. Later Alice told us that Jessica sat by herself for almost the rest of lunch and when she finally figured out we weren't coming back she stormed out of the lunch room.

I laughed in bed just thinking about it. She was clearly still upset the next day because she didn't speak to me at all. Not that I cared, I was glad not to have to deal with her never ending questions.

Turning over I glanced at the clock. I needed to get up and get dressed Alice would be picking me up in an hour. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Again I stood in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I settle for a white tee shirt, baggy jeans and a hoodie. After I had put on my shoes I put my money in my purse and went into the kitchen to wait for Alice. I didn't have to wait long, before I knew it Alice was turning into the driveway.

When I saw what Alice was driving my jaw hit the floor. Now I don't know much about cars, but I knew enough to know that the bright yellow car she was driving was very expensive. It was sure to turn heads.

"Hey Alice nice car" I said buckling my seat belt.

"Thanks it was a gift from Edward he was going to buy it later, but his reason for buying it fell through, but he decided to get it for me anyway." said beaming at the car.

"Um..what kind of car is this?"

"Its a Porsche" she said as if I asked about the weather. We pulled out of the driveway and drove to the mall. Two minutes into the trip I was so glad I had my seatbelt on. Alice drove like a maniac. Looking out the window I couldn't even make out the trees. We were driving by so fast everything was just a blur of green. One look at the speedometer told me we we're pushing 110 mph.

"Alice why are you driving so fast" I said clutching the seat.

"I'm actually not driving as fast as I usually do."

"Well you should slow down we could get in a wreck or something."

"Bella trust me I'm the safest person you could ride in a car with." she said not slowing down even a little. She distracted me asking by asking me questions about myself and my family. I didn't notice the speed when I wasn't looking out the window, and before I knew it we had made it to the mall. It took us 20 minutes to get here when it should have taken an hour.

"So Bella what exactly are you looking for"

"Um..nothing special I just need some jeans and shirts"

"So what about for your date tonight?"

"I'm not sure I hadn't really thought about it. We're only going to the movies and out to eat so I should be fine with jeans and a t- shirt right?

"No no no Bella this is your first date, you want to look nice. I'll choose a more appropriate outfit for tonight."

"Ok Alice that's fine as long as its comfortable."

To say that Alice took shopping very seriously was an understatement. It seemed we went in every store possible. I told Alice that I only had $100 to spend and I couldn't afford anything out of a lot of the stores we went in. She practically begged me to let her buy my clothes and to think of it as a gift, but I was still not comfortable with her spending money on me. The last thing I wanted was for people to say that I was only friends with the Cullens because they're rich.

We finally agreed that she could buy me some clothes, but she had a limit on how much she could spend on me. After shopping for three hours I was exhausted and hungry. We stopped by the food court so that I could get something to eat. Alice said she wasn't hungry so she just sat with me while I ate my food. When I was done we made our way to the shoe store.

I ended up getting a new pair of Converse, and two pairs of boots one black and one brown. Alice tried to convince me to get heels to wear tonight, but I declined. I was clumsy enough on my own without the help of five inch heels. We settled for black ballerina flats and I couldn't have been happier. By the time we left the mall we were both loaded down with bags and the crazy part was that most of it was mine. I thought the horrible part was over, I was wrong.

When we got to my house we took the bags out of the car and deposited them upstairs in my room. Alice sent me off to take a shower while she got my clothes together. When I was done she started with my hair. I don't know what she was doing to my hair I just felt it being pushed and pulled in different directions. I couldn't see what she was doing, because she had me facing away from the mirror.

"Alice how much longer till you're done?" I whined

"I'm almost done with your hair and then I'll start on your makeup"

"Alice I really don't know why your making such a fuss about this. I'm a pretty plain person, no matter what you do to my hair or what make up you use I won't look any better."

"First off Bella I assure you, you are not plain and second you're going to love the end result I just know it."

She finished my hair and started on my make up. I was really glad that my make up didn't take as long to do as my hair had. When my make up was done I still wasn't allowed to look in the mirror I was told to get dressed first before I could look.

When I finally did look in the mirror I couldn't believe that was me. My hair was curled and hung down my back. I loved my make up Alice gave me a smokey eye with blush and lip gloss. I wore a gray long sleeved lace shirt with a black fitted vest. The vest had a deep V neck with two black and gray buttons in the middle. I wore gray skinny jeans with my black ballerina flats. My accessories consisted of a long silver three row necklace, silver hoop earrings, and silver bracelets.

"Oh...My...God Alice I look amazing. Thank you so much I love it." I said getting teary eyed. I've never looked this beautiful before.

"Yes Bella you do look amazing and you're very welcome. Now I'm going to be leaving because I'm sure my brother will be here soon. Have fun" she said gathering her stuff to go home. Not long after she left I heard the cruiser pull up. My dad was not exactly happy that I was going on a date. If he had it his way I wouldn't be able to date till I was 40.

"Bells you home"

"Yeah dad in here"

"Wow Bells, don't you look nice"

"Thanks dad"

"So where is this Edmund taking you again"

"Its Edward dad and we're going to the movies and out to eat"

"Ok but remember your curfew." he said and walked off to the living room with a beer in his hand. As soon as I heard Edward pull up, the butterflies returned in my stomach with a vengeance. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself but as soon as he knocked on the door I was even more nervous than before. I opened the door and my breath hitched.

Edward stood there looking even more beautiful than usual. We were dressed in the same colors. He wore a gray button down shirt that showed off his muscular chest with black slacks. I stood there with my mouth hanging open until he broke the trance

"Bella you look absolutely Beautiful"

"Thank you you look very nice too" I said blushing

"These are for you." he said handing me the flowers he was holding.

"Thank you I'll go put these in water" I said turning around to go find a vase. While I was looking for a vase I heard my dad interrogating Edward. He was probably enjoying it more than he should. I found a vase and hurried back to save Edward from my dad.

"Ok dad that's enough, we're leaving now."

"Ok you kids be safe and remember your curfew"

We walked down the steps towards his Volvo and he held the door open for me. When I was in and my seatbelt buckled he closed the door and went around to his side and got in. We pulled out of the driveway and drove to the movies in Port Angeles. We made light conversation on the way. When we reached the movies Edward refused to let me pay for my ticket. What is it with them and not wanting other people to pay for things?

When we were seated and the lights were turned down I notice this strange flow of electricity between us. It only intensified when Edward held my hand. I sighed the skin to skin contact was great. It was like I had been searching for something for a long time and I had finally found it. I smiled at Edward and he returned my smile with one of his own.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: this is part two of Bella and Edward's date. Also in my story a small amount of venom isn't enough to start the change. Thank you for reading and please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**BPOV**

When the movie was over and we let our hands go I immediately missed the contact. We left the movie theater headed to Bella Italia a very nice italian restaurant not far from the movies. The hostess didn't even notice me while she spoke only to Edward.

"Hello how can I help you" she said seductively

"A table for two please"

"Of course sir if you and your sister would please follow me"

"Oh no this beautiful lady is not my sister, she's my date" he said smiling at me. She turned on her heel and lead us to a table in the center of the restaurant.

"Um..perhaps something a little more private"

She lead us to a table in the back of the restaurant. When we were seated I proceeded to look through the menu. Decided on what I wanted I closed my menu and waited for the waitress.

"Hello I'm Tiffany I'll be your waitress this evening, what can I get you to drink." she asked Edward.

"Bella what will you have to drink" he said looking at me the entire time she was there

"I'll have a coke"

"Two cokes please" he said never taking his eyes off of me. She pouted and left the table to get our drinks.

"How did you enjoy the Movie"

"I liked it how about you?" I asked

"I enjoyed it as well...Bella there's something I need to talk to you about...about me"

"Ok Edward"

Before he could open his mouth the waitress came back with our drinks and placed them on the table.

"Have you decided on what you want yet" she asked again only to Edward. She was leaning down so far I thought her breasts were going to fall out of her shirt, they were half way there already.

"Bella what will you have?" he asked and again he stared at me the entire time she was there.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli"

"And what can I get for you"

"Nothing for me thanks"

With that she turned and stomped off to the kitchen. A few minutes after she left I waited for Edward to continue. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts and he seemed almost nervous.

"Edward what did you want to tell me?" I asked. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well I need to tell you something about me, but before I do I need you to know that I would never hurt you Bella never."

"Ok Edward I believe you I'm sure whatever you have tell me isn't that bad." I said trying to reassure him. He just chuckled and muttered something I didn't catch.

"Bella I'm not like normal teenagers...I'm not even...human." he said with his head hung low.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm not human Bella"

"Ok.. then if you're not human then what are you"

"I'm...I'm...I'm a vampire"

"Um...Ok...you expect me to believe you're a vampire" I asked. Was he on drugs? I didn't see him take anything and he didn't seem high during the earlier part of the date. He must be crazy. Why when I find a guy that I really do like he has to be crazy?

"Yes I expect you to believe it because its true." he said staring at me pleading for me to believe him.

"Ok then convince me."

"Sshh the waitress is coming back" he said. One minute later she put my food on the table and walked off without another word.

"Bella I am telling you the truth I am a vampire and I also can read minds, well except for yours for some strange reason." he said. He spent half an hour proving to me he was a vampire and I must say I was very convinced, I was actually starting to believe it.

"Can I ask you something"

"Of course Bella"

"Why did you tell me, I mean this is obviously something you guys don't want getting out so why would you tell me."

"Well that's easy to answer. I have feelings for you Bella. Feelings that I've never experienced before even when I was human. I wanted you to know everything about me before I asked you to be my girlfriend, or my mate as vampires refer to it, but I felt like I would be lying to you if you entered a relationship with me without knowing what I am. So with that being said Bella will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. My breath caught and my heart was beating so loud in my ears I swear everyone in the restaurant heard it. Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? Yes he did now stop staring him with your mouth open I chastised myself.

"Yes Edward I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Really? Even knowing what I am"

"Yes, I don't care what you are, I trust you besides if you wanted to kill me you would have done it already and also you don't hunt humans you hunt animals."

"Thank you Bella you've made me so happy, why I just might start singing." he said and I laughed at him.

" Well since you trust me enough to tell me your secret, I think its only fair that I tell you mine although mine isn't as big as yours"

"Ok I'd love to hear it and I promise not to tell anyone"

"Ok and don't laugh no one knows about this not even my parents"

"Fine I promise not to laugh"

"Ok well I secretly like dancing well obsessed would be a better word" I mumbled. When he didn't say anything I looked up at him and he was shaking with what looked like laughter.

"Hey you promised not to laugh" I whined.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I admit I'm a vampire and you admit you like dancing, its pretty funny if you think about it."

"I guess so, but its the only secret I have, sorry" I laughed.

"Do you dance a lot?"

"No I don't dance I like to watch other people. I have a secret stash of dance movies that I watch when I'm alone either that or I watch people dance on the internet. I don't dance because I'm pretty clumsy. I have trouble walking without falling over on my face let alone dancing, but I wish I could." I said. He looked at me and chuckled. We stared into each others eyes for awhile. When I thought about something.

"Edward is it hard being around me?"

"Not now, not any more than other humans, there's always a burn in my throat but I can manage.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, trust me its worth it." he said. I still felt bad. I really hated that he had to suffer to be with me. I really wished there was something I could do to take the pain away. Then all of a sudden just like the other night I became dizzy and really warm. Also like the other night it didn't last long.

"Bella are you ok" asked Edward

"Yeah I'm ok, I just felt a little dizzy I'm ok now" I said. I was probably just getting tired. Alice did wear me out today with shopping. I looked up at Edward and he looked slightly confused.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"The burn...my thirst... its gone."

"Ok? I don't understand isn't that a good thing.?"

"Yes Bella it is I'm just confused on why it happened, its never happened before, because I'm an animal drinker I'm pretty much always thirsty. Never has my thirst completely went away. What just happened?"

We were both confused on the way home. Neither one of us could figure out how it was possible for his thirst go away completely. We drove home in mostly silence each of us lost in our own thoughts. I was looking out the window staring at the moon. It as full tonight and so beautiful. An idea popped in my head, something I had been thinking about at dinner.

"Edward how fast are you?"

"I'm pretty fast, the fastest in my family why?"

"Will you show me?"

"Now?"

"Yes...if you don't mind of course"

"Ok but not for long, I have to get you back home before your father kills me"

He pulled the car over on the side of the road. He opened the door and gave me his hand to help me out the car. Once I was out the car we walked a few feet into the forest, and he stopped and face away from me.

"Climb on"

"Excuse me you want me to climb on your back"

"yes"

"Edward I know you said your strong, but I'm heavier than your average backpack"

"Trust me you're light as a feather, just climb on"

I wrapped my legs around him and secured my arms around his neck. He asked if I was ready and when I said yes, the last thing he said was hold on tight before he took off. It was amazing. I squealed with delight. Now I see why he said he enjoyed running so much. We moved so fast even with me on his back. He ran for a few more minutes and stopped by a small waterfall, and I climbed off

"Edward that was amazing, I've never experienced anything like that before in my life"

"I know its one of my favorite things to do"

"Yes I can see why it was very exhilarating" I said. Looking at the sheer joy on his face.

"Thank you Bella"

"For what?"

"For accepting me regardless of what I am and for sharing something with me that I enjoy doing." he said coming closer to me. He held my hands as we starred into each others eyes. My eyes left his and traveled down to his lips. We both started to lean forward, until our lips our lips touched a jolt of electricity coursed through my body, but it didn't hurt it was...pleasurable. His lips were cold and hard, but at the same time soft. We wrapped our arms around each other and deepened the kiss, our tongues massaged each other. The moon and stars in the sky and the waterfall in the background made this moment perfect. I couldn't believe it my first kiss and it was amazing. We broke apart panting.

"Wow" I said not know what else to say.

"I know" he said. He held me while we rocked back and forth for awhile until it was time to go. We ran back to the car and drove to my house holding hands the entire time. Ever so often Edward would kiss both of our entwined hands. When we reached my house I still had 30 minutes left before my curfew. I didn't want to go in, but I knew I had to. Edward opened my car door and walked me to my front door.

"Edward I had a great time tonight, thank you for making my first date and first kiss very memorable."

"It was my pleasure Bella and thank you for making my first date and first kiss memorable also" he smiled a crooked grin at me that made me go weak in the knees.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked not wanting to be away from him.

"Yes you will, as if I could stay away" he said. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss. When I looked at him confused he leaned down and whispered:

"Your father is peeking at us through the window" I nodded at him and kissed his cheek.

" I'll see you later"

"Sleep well Bella"

"You too" I said chuckling knowing he didn't sleep. He gave me a crooked grin and turned to go to his car. I waved bye to him before I opened the door to go inside. Charlie was sitting in the chair watching tv like he had been there the whole time, but I knew better.

"Hey Bells how was your date"

"It was great, but I'm tired I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed."

"Ok goodnight Bells"

"Goodnight dad"

I seemed to float upstairs. I took my shower and got dressed for bed. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and climbed under the covers. I was anxious to get to sleep. The sooner I was asleep, the sooner morning would come and I could see Edward. I sighed I think I made the right decision after all moving here. I fell asleep dreaming about Edward and our kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts they mean so much to me. I know some of you are getting impatient, but assure you Bella's power will be explained in the next chapter. I changed it up a bit because I got like 30 private messages with people that had guessed what her power was already. As always thank you for reading and please continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**EPOV**

Last night with Bella had been the best night of my long life so far. I'm sure that since I have Bella in my life now I will continue to have some of the best days of my existence. The way she accepted me with such ease, truly warmed my dead heart. I knew from Alice's vision that she would accept me, but never would I have guessed that she would have taken it so well so soon. She was truly remarkable. I must admit, I'm still waiting for her to run away screaming.

It took ever fiber of my being to leave Bella last night. God knows I didn't want to. It was times like that I wished I could sleep, just to have some sort of escape. I looked over to the clock for the umpteenth time. I was counting down the seconds till I could be with Bella again.

I'm so glad Alice saw her waking early this morning, I'm not sure if I could have lasted much longer without her. When I was sure that she was I awake I called her.

"Hi Edward you're up early, did you sleep well?" she asked giggling. I sighed that giggling was music to my ears.

"Ha ha ha Bella, very funny"

"What I'm just making sure you had a good nights rest"

"Well as a matter of fact I didn't sleep at all, it seems my insomnia is getting worse" I said making her laugh.

"Am I still going to see you today?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I was wondering what time would be good for me to come over?" I said silently praying she wouldn't make me wait long.

"how about in an hour?"

"An hours fine, see you then"

"Ok bye"

I hung up the phone. An hour I could do that. I decided to go for a quick run to get rid of my anxiousness. I ran for about 30 minutes and I must admit it felt great. Running always relaxed me. The speed and the wind in my hair was indescribable. When I thought I had ran enough I went home to take a shower and get dressed. When I was done I got in my car and drove to Bella's house. I had decided that I should tell her about the vision that Alice had about us, especially since the rest of my family knew about it.

When I got to Bella's house I knocked and I could hear her coming to the door. I also noticed that she tripped twice in the process. She opened the door with a big smile on her face and it made me feel so good, because that smile was for me.

"Hi"

"Hello" i said embracing her. She fit so perfectly in my arms. She gave me a kiss and her soft, plump, warm lips felt like heaven against my cold hard ones.

"come in" she said stepping inside for me to enter. She led me to the living room and we sat on the couch.

"Bella there's something we need to discuss"

"What more can there be I already know your a vampire" she said

"Trust me there's a lot more. Remember how I said I can read minds?"

"Yes, you said that sometimes vampires had special gifts"

"Excactly, and like me Alice has a gift also. Her specific gift is that she can see the future, her gift is based on the decisons that we make. If we make a different decision the future changes."

"Thats pretty cool, now I see why she said she was the saftest person for me to ride in a car with." she said chuckling

"Well that's debatable I'd like to think I'm the safest person you can ride in a care with, but what I want to talk to you about is that she saw our future. I'm going to tell you, but I need you to understand that some of that stuff will never happen and all I care about is your safety. I would do anything if it meant you were safe."

"Ok Edward just tell me" she said holding my hand. I took an unneeded breath and delved into the vision of our future. She held my hand through out sqeezing it during a difficult part. When I was done I couldn't tell if she was shocked, angry, scared, or anything else. Her face held a calm expression. Then she spoke and it was anything but calm.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you ever leave me over something like that I will hunt you down, tear you limb from limb, reattach you and do it all over again and when I've had enough I'm going to burn you till you're nothing but ashes. Understand?" she said in a deadly tone. I gulped even though she was human and could never hurt me and I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little afraid.

"Understood, I won't leave you Bella, but I would have only did it if I thought I was protecting you, but I can see now that leaving you would do more harm than good. I won't leave you until you order me away."

"What are we going to do about Jacob? I don't want to get that attached to him and be in a love triangle, but I do still want to be friends with him."

"Bella I don't know about that, after knowing how he'll feel about you I can't say that I'm completely comfortable with that."

"I understand, but you have to realize that you won't be leaving so there won't be a chance to get that close anyway, and I realize that I would have also played a role in how he felt. If I hadn't led him on I don't think the situation would have been that bad. I promise I won't lead him on this time no hand holding, no going to his house alone, and I will make it very clear that we are only friends and if he can't accept that I won't see him any more." she said pleading with me.

"Ok Bella but if he wants to spend time with you he has to do it here at your house, at least if you are both at your house I can come over."

"Ok I can agree to that. I understand why you would be worried about me especially if Jake being a wolf could be what forms black spots in Alice's vision. Besides it may be beneficial for us to befriend the wolves. We never know when we may need their help" she said

"You're right love I'll talk to Carlise about setting up a meeting"

"So now what do we do about the scum in Port Angeles?"

"We going to take care of that. We're going to bring them in to the proper authorities"

"What about the nomads?"

"We're going to take care of them too when they get here, Alice is already watching out for them, just in case they decide to come early."

"Well it seems like everything is taken care of...except..."

"Except what love?"

"Poor Jasper he must have felt awful when he heard what he would've done"

"Yes he felt pretty bad and still does actually. Jasper struggles with his thirst for human blood worse than the rest of us, because for years he fed on humans. It was the only way he knew. He feels very guilty now because of the harm his actions could have done"

" But It wasn't his fault, I wouldn't have blamed him or been mad at him. I hate the idea of him beating himself up over this, especially seeing as though it hasn't happened yet. I wish I could talk to him to tell him that."

"Well you can if you would like, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to my house and meet my parents"

"Are you sure, what if they don't like me?"

"So you're not worried that you'll be in a house full of vampires, but worried that they won't approve of you" I said laughing. She was being ridiculous they already loved her.

"I'm glad I amuse you"

"Oh Bella they're going to love you" I said bringing my lips to hers for a kiss. She snaked her arms around my neck and I pulled her onto my lap. I explored her mouth with my tongue and then caressed her tongue with my own. When I sensed she need to breath I pulled away and put my forehead on hers.

"Wow to say you haven't kissed before, you're really good at it." she said panting

"So are you Bella" I said

"I like kissing you, you taste sweet"

"I taste sweet? Love that's not very manly"

"What, its true?"

"What you're tasting is the venom"

"Is that bad?"

"No its ok in small doses, its not enough to start the change. Now are you ready to go?"

"But I want to kiss some more" she pouted

"As much as I would love to stay here kissing you, if we don't leave soon I may spend all day exploring your mouth"

"I can live with that" she said shrugging her shoulders. Silly girl what was I going to do with her. I gave her a crooked grin.

"Fine, I'll just go up stairs and change, I'll be right back" she said tripping on her way up the stairs. While Bella was upstairs dressing I took this time to look at some of the family photos that were on the walls. Most of them were of Bella when she was younger. She was such a beautiful child. There were a few of her parents before the divorce. They seemed so happy together, It made me wonder what happened to make them get a divorce.

I heard Bella leaving her room and I walk to bottom of the staircase to meet her. She wore a blue v-neck long sleeved shirt, with black skinny jeans, and black ballerina flats. That color blue looked exquisite on her. The shirt hugged her body just right and showed off her soft curves...Stop it Stop it Stop it I told myself. I should not be thinking of Bella like that its not very gentlemanly.

"I'm ready I just have to leave a note for Charlie" she said going into the kitchen. When the note was written and she had put it on the table. We got in the car and drove to my house. Esme and Carlise couldn't wait to meet her. There was no question whether they would like her, they already accepted her as part of the family. She was as much their daughter as Alice and Rosalie.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I've been getting a lot of messages from authors asking me to read their stories and trust me I will read them when I finish writing my story. I'm only doing this because I don't want to seem like I'm stealing someone's idea while I'm writing my own. Thank you for reading and please continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters

**BPOV**

We turned on to the path that led to the Cullen's house. When it came into view it took my breath away. There in front of me stood the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was painted a soft white and was three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned.

"Do you like the house?"

"Do I like it? Edward its amazing" I said

"Good, Esme will be pleased" he said as we pulled to a stop in front of the house. In the blink of an eye he was opening my door and helping me out. He led me to the front door and opened it.

The inside of the house was even more surprising. It was very bright very open and very large. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

By the bottom of the staircase stood two very beautiful people. The woman was about 5'6 with caramel colored hair with a heart shaped face. She was slender, but round not as angular as the rest. It was like meeting Snow White in the flesh. The man was about 6'2 and slim, but still muscular. He had blonde hair and looked like a model.

"Bella this is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." said Edward. Gesturing to the beautiful woman.

"Hello Bella its nice to finally meet you" she said. She walked over to me and gave me a gentle hug. She was probably afraid she would break me I thought

"Its nice to finally meet you too." I said returning her hug.

"This is my husband Carlise"

"Hello Bella welcome to our home"

"Hello and thank you for having me"

"Mrs. Cullen you have such a beautiful home" I said looking around.

"Why thank you dear and please call me Esme and before he has to tell you, call him Carlise" I smiled shyly and nodded yes.

"Hi Bella" shouted Alice from the top of the stairs. Next thing I was saw was a blur of black and white then she was standing right in front of me. I jumped back, that was going to take some getting use too.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" she said

"Its ok, Alice I'll get use to it." I said reassuring her and she instantly perked up. The next I knew I was picked up and swung around and brought into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Hey Bella, man I'm glad you finally came over, Edward hogs all your attention at school."

"...Emment...can't...breath..." I managed to say

"Emment put her down, you're crushing her" said Edward

"Oh sorry Bella"

"Its ok, I won't hold it against you" I said chuckling. I saw Rosalie standing next to him glaring at me as usual. Really what was her problem? I decided to just be nice to her, after all I was in her house.

"Hi Rosalie" I said and as usual she didn't say anything back. It seemed as though her glaring intensified.

"Rose, please be respectful, Bella said hello" said Esme in a voice that rang in authority.

"Hello" Rosalie said through clenched teeth. Did I do something to her? I mean as far as I'm concerned I've been nothing but nice to her. Why she hates me I have no idea. I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw some movement to the left of the rest of the Cullens. It was Jasper, he stood on the far side of the room like he was afraid of coming into the closer.

It was all my fault. I suddenly felt guilty. I had no right to be here and make him uncomfortable in the one place he could be himself. I looked at him and gave an apologetic smile.

"Bella is something wrong? Why do you feel guilty?" asked Jasper

"Nothings wrong and I don't feel guilty I'm fine"

"Love, you can't hide your emotions from Jasper. He's an empath its his gift. So why are you feeling guilty?" asked Edward concerned. I looked back at Jasper.

"I'm sorry this must be hard for you, I feel guilty because I'm making you uncomfortable in your home." I said

"Bella its ok I'm fine really, I assure you I can handle the burning. Especially when you make my family so happy." he said trying to reassure me, but it just wasn't working. I wanted to help him so bad but there was nothing I could do. Oh why do I have to be so useless, he's there suffering and I can't do anything to help him. Then I felt myself get dizzy and warm. I stumbled a bit, and Edward quickly caught me and sat me on the couch.

"Bella love are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok I just got a little dizzy there for a minute." I said trying to shake off the was checking my pulse when I heard a gasp. The gasp came from Edward, but he was staring at Jasper.

"Edward what's wrong why are you looking at Jasper like that?" asked Carlise

"Its Jasper...his thirst...its gone..." said Edward

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know one minute my throat was burning, and the next it minute it just stopped." said Jasper clearly confused with what was happening. Suddenly Edward turned to me.

"Bella did you do that?"

"What? No I didn't"

"I think you did and you just don't know it. The same thing happened last night during our date. You became dizzy and suddenly my thirst went away, and I'm willing to bet that it happend earlier in the week also, when I started speaking to you. When I was suddenly able to breath around you and feel no bloodlust."

"I don't understand how could I have done that I don't have any special powers.

**EPOV**

None of us understood what was going on. How could Bella have done it? Did she have a gift that she didn't know about? I watched Bella to make sure she was ok. She put her hand on her forehead like it hurt.

"Bella does your head hurt?"

"No I'm fine just trying to make sence of all of this" she said.

"_No, it couldn't be" thought Carlise_

"Carlise what is it?" I asked. I tried to hear what he was thinking but he was blocking me.

"Um...Bella where did you get that ring?" asked Carlise completely ignoring me.

"Oh its been in my family for years passed down from mother to daughter, or sometimes like in my case grandmother to granddaughter. My grandmother gave it to me before she died. I never take it off, I forget I'm wearing it, its like a second skin." she said looking at her moonstone ring.

"Carlise what does Bella's ring have to do with anything?" I asked becoming annoyed. He knew something and he continued to block me.

"_I don't know if I should say anything, it could just be a coinsidence"_

"Carlise please...tell us what you know" I begged. He dragged his hand down his face and took a deep breath.

"Ok ok I will tell you. This was many years ago when I was living with the Volturi. Aro their leader was obsessed with gaining power. He began collecting gifted vampires to ensure his power, but even with all the gifted vampires he had it never seemed like enough, he always wanted more. Then one day he came across a bit of knowledge about...mermaids. He decided that he wanted one, he had to have one"

"Why would Aro want a mermaid?"

"Power. He thought if he had a mermaid he would have the ultimate source of power."

"How? How could he have power with a mermaid?

"Well contrary to popular belief mermaids are very powerful indeed. They can see the future, they have super strenghth, they are telepathic along with other mental powers, they can control water and the weather, they have hypnotic abilities, they have healing abilities and on top of all of that they can give humans supernatural powers and grant those deserving of it wishes."

"Woah...no wonder he wanted on so badly"

"Yes and he managed to capture one too."

"But how?"

"He came upon a mermaid one day. He asked her name and she told him it was Oceayia. She was very beautiful, but not at all vain. She was very kind all she really wanted to do was help humans in need."

"Kind? I thought mermaids were mean vicious creatures"

"Oh heavens no, all myths that they spread kinda like we spread rumors to humans about ourselves. Mermaids are kind, gentle, and very modest." said Carlise as he continued the story.

"Aro of course tricked her. Mermaids wear an enchanted red cap that allows them to swim down deep into the ocean. If it is ever stolen the mermaid can't return to the ocean. Aro captured Oceayia's cap and she was forced to go live with him. She shed her scales and stood on land, but it wasn't at all pleasant. With each step she would take she felt a stabbing pain in her legs.

For years he kept her captive to do his kept her weak just strong enough to keep her alive. She did anything he asked except she would not give him power and she would not grant him wishes. She said it was because she was unable to because he wasn't human.

One day he became extremly angry when she refused to grant him a wish. Knowing how much she hated to see humans suffer and how much she wanted to help them. He brought her into the feeding room of the castle, because she had never been in this part of the castle she didn't know what was going on.

In walked about 40 humans and that was when she realized what was going to happen. She begged Aro to let them go and she would do anything he asked. He demanded that she grant his wish, but she couldn't. She was physically unable to. When he realized she wasn't going to do what he asked he ordered her to watch as they fed on the humans

She couldn't take it any longer and mustered up every ounce of strength she had and hypnotized them to stop. Once they were hynotized she lead the humans that were still alive out. She never returned. No one knows what happened to her. I left the Volturi shortly after." said Carlise looking at Bella

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with me" asked Bella

"Bella it has a lot to do with you, I believe you are a descendant of hers" said Carlise

"I don't think so, You're telling me I'm related to a freaking mermaid. What makes you think that?"

"Bella...sweetheart..you're wearing her ring. I believe on the underside of it there is an inscription." he said. Bella looked at her ring with her mouth open in shock. After a few minutes she took it off and and turned it over.

"It says ' Cuando el sufrimiento es un poco mayor que mi sufrimiento me siento que soy un poco cruel' what does that even mean?"

"It means 'When your suffering is a little greater than my suffering I feel that I am a little cruel." said Carlise.

"I don't understand...how I could I be related to her she was a mermaid for god's sake."

"Yes she was, but Aro had stolen and destroyed her cap, there was no way for her to return to her home in the ocean. I assume that she made the best of her situation and married and had children, and those children had children of their own and the cylce just kept repeating and now your here." said Carlise.

"So I really did take away Edward and Jasper's thirst?"

"Yes Bella you did, if you don't mind can you tell me what you were thinking before it happened."

"I was just wanted someway to help them. I hated thinking that they had to suffer to be around me. It wasn't right or fair to either of them. Then I all of a sudden I felt dizzy and very warm."

"Remarkable...I see you did inherit some of her powers"

"What powers did I inherit?"

"I don't know all what powers you inherited, but I can clearly see that you did inherit her need to help people and her healing ability a bit it seems." said Carlise. We all sat looking at Bella. Who would have thought any of this was possible?

"Wow Bella you are so cool, now we know why you're so clumsy, you're part mermaid" said Emment breaking the tension in the room.

"I doubt that, that unfortunatly is all me" said Bella

"Maybe not Bella whenever Oceayia would walk it was very painful. She was quite clumsy indeed, its very possible that you did inherit that part also." said Carlise. We were all very silent for what seemed like forever. Everyone trying to figure out what this could all mean.

"_Edward would it be ok if I speak to Bella alone" _thought Jasper. I nodded yes. He approached her and stopped right in front of her.

"Bella can I speak with you...alone please" said Jasper. Bella looked up at him and a smile spread across her face.

"Of course Jasper" she said as she took his hand and he led her outside.

**BPOV**

Once we were outside Jasper turned to me.

"Do you mind?" he asked motoining towards his back. Quickly understanding what he meant I shook my head.

"No thats fine" I said and he quickly swung me over his back and took off. I couldn't help but giggle running with them was amazing. We didn't go very far from the house, but far enough that they wouldn't hear what we were saying. When Jasper came to a complete stop next to a fallen tree I climbed off his back.

"I will never get tired of that, running with you guys is amazing...well I'm not actually running, I'm being carried, but you know what I mean" I said

"Yes I know I felt you enjoyment" he chuckled. I sat on the fallen tree and he sat next to me.

"I want to thank you Bella, for what you did, and I know that you didn't know you were doing it, but I'm thankful all the same."

"You're welcome, and I have no idea what I did, all I knew was that I wanted to help you. I didn't want you to be in pain around me."

"I don't know if Edward told you, but I struggle with my thirst worst than any other member of the family. I try very hard to keep it under control and although I don't have slip ups, I'm always tempted. Everyone knows this and because I'm an empath I know they pity me and think I'm weak." he said with his head hung low.

" I've always been clumsy and accident prone I've had people pity me and think I'm weak all my life. Its not a good feeling. I know what its like to know that you don't measure up to other people. I'm so glad that you won't have to feel that any more"

"Thank you Bella so am I and its not your fault you're clumsy, you're part mermaid remember" he said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"So since you don't have a thirst around me any more, I hope that we could become closer than we were in Alice's vision. I would love to be able to call you my friend and possibly my brother."

"Yes little sister we will defiantly be much closer." he said and I gave him a big hug and he hugged me back. I was so happy. I couldn't believe this was happening. I then I became embarrassed, when I remembered Jasper could feel my emotions. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Sorry about that" I said

"Its ok, I'm really happy we should get back before Edward kills me for keeping you away from him too long." he said rising to his feet and helping me up. I climbed onto his back and he took off running back home. I squealed in delight. This was fast becoming one of my favorite things to do . We reached the house and Jasper put me down.

"Thank you Jasper"

"No, Thank you Bella" he said as we walked into the house.

Everyone was still seated in the living room. Edward looked a little worried, but when he saw the smile on my face, he seemed to calm down. I sat down next to him and Jasper sat next to Alice.

"Bella come on I'll take you on a tour of the house" said Edward

"Aw, no fair why does Jasper get time alone with Bella and I don't" said Emment pouting.

"later Emment" I said laughing at him. As we were getting up to leave the room. Rosalie stalked towards us. Her eyes showing every ounce of hatred she had for me. Edward pushed me behind him and Jasper was right next to him. They both stood in front of Rosalie daring her to move. She stopped right in front of us.

"You're part mermaid and you want to help people, then I demand you help me and give me a baby...NOW!" she yelled.

"I don't know how to do that, I don't even know how this power works. I can't help you" I said.

"You can and you will" she said venom dripping from every word. She turned on her heel and left the room. What was that about?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters

**BPOV**

After leaving Edwards house yesterday I was physically and mentally drained. I took in so much information, that I swore my head would explode. I just couldn't believe that me..Isabella Swan..was part mermaid. I always thought I was plain and nothing was special about me, well I am still plain, but now...WOW...just wow!.

I was really glad that I was able to help Edward and Jasper. After Jasper and I had that talk in the woods, it seemed I already felt closer to him. I'm so glad that he won't have trouble being around me, I'm looking forward to getting to know my brother. He even stood by Edward to protect me from Rosalie.

Speaking of Rosalie, I just can't seem to figure her out. She hates me, and I have no Idea what I have ever did to her. I try time and time again to be nice to her, but she just continues to be a grade A bitch.

Rosalie wasn't the only one sending death glares my way this morning. Her along with the rest of the female population at school had me labeled as public enemy number one. I knew there would be gossip when everyone saw Edward and I ride to school together. And I also knew there would be more gossip when everyone saw us holding hands and kissing, but I didn't expect the girls to be so...mad...or was it jealousy.

I was pulled from my thoughts when the bell rang signaling the end of class. I got up to leave and then groaned when I remembered what class I was going to and who was in it...Jessica. I just knew she would be firing questions at me about Edward and I's relationship. I walked slowly to class, but I still managed to get there before the teacher. I sat down and Jessica immediatly pounced.

"Hey Bella how was your date?"

"It was great actually"

"Where did you guys go"

"Just to the movies and out to eat, no big deal"

"No big deal huh? Then why were you guys holding hands and kissing?"

"Well were dating now, that's what couples do"

"So I take it you're still going to sit with him during lunch today"

"Actually I'm sitting with him and the rest of the Cullens"

"Oh well..ok" she said and faced the front of the class. I was so glad when she stopped talking to me. This is such a long day. I wonder how Edward's handling all the attention. I'm so glad I can't read minds, I'd hate to be Edward right now.

**EPOV**

"_They're together now"_

"_What does he see in her"_

"_What does she see in him"_

"_Since he's ready to date now I should talk to him and let him know I'm available"_

"_That should be me _kissing_ him"_

"_That should be me kissing her"_

These were the thoughts I heard coming from our peers all morning. I was getting more attention than usual. The guys were glaring at me and the girls were overly friendly towards me. I was only able to ignore it all by thinking of Bella and following her through the minds of others. Was it not for her I would have gone completely mad.

I was currently waiting for Bella to come out of class so that we could walk to lunch together. She came walking out of class with a big smile on her face. I embraced her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"_Just look at her, all over my man. She's so desperate, what the hell does he see in her ugly ass." _thought Jessica. How she could believe that I was her man was completely beyond me. Bella is the only one that has my heart. Ignoring Jessica, Bella and I walked to the cafeterria. Once inside I grabbed a tray to get some food.

"Bella I'll get food for both of us, you'll be the only one eating it anyway."

"Thats ok Edward I'll just get my own food"

"Bella thats nonsense, we can share"

"But..I don't feel comfortable with you paying for my food or anything else"

"Why not?"

"I just don't, ok so lets just drop it"

"Fine I'll let it go for now, but we will talk about this later." I said. She pouted and nodded yes. She could be so stubborn sometimes. We paid for our food and sat at the table with the rest of my family.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Alice"

"Whats up Bellarina"

"Bellarina? Emment where do you get these names from? Said Bella laughing.

"An evil genious never discloses that type of info" he said rubbing his hands together and laughing evilly. Bella rolled her eyes at him and chuckled.

"How are you Jasper" asked Bella

"I'm great actually, It feels wonderful to be this close to humans and not have to concentrate so hard on not killing them, no offense Bella"

"No offense taken, I'm glad you finally feel comfortable"

"Bella is was nice of you to help Jasper and Edward" said Rosalie in a suprisingly nice tone. Everyone was completely shocked. We sat there with our mouths hanging open just looking at her.

"Bella is there anyway you can possibly help me?" asked Rosalie.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, but I have no Idea how I helped Edward and Jasper. I can't control it and even if I could I can't grant you wishes you're not human I'm sorry." said Bella with her head hung low

"_Keep calm, don't blow this, if you aren't nice to her she may not help you." _thought Rosalie.

"Well maybe if you were turned into one of us, it will enhance you power" said Rosalie desperatley

"_If she becomes a vampire it could enhance her powers and then I could get my baby and then I'll never have to be bothered with BELLA again" -_Rosalie

"Rose, why would you even suggest something like that, you hate this life more than anything why would you want to push it on someone else, all so you can get a baby what about Bella you don't even like her, besides if I remember correctly you didn't want Bella to be changed." I spat

"_Shut up Edward I'm helping you. We can both get something out of this. I get a baby and you get her Bella forever, its a win win."_

"She is not a damn Genie Rose"

"I know she's a mermaid, even better" said Rosalie angrily. I was seething with anger. How dare her want to use Bella for her own selfish gain. What am I talking about its Rosalie she only cares about herself. Bella grabbed my hand and I looked down at her.

"Lets both get some air" she said. No doubt trying to stop the argument. I agreed and we walked outside to the parking lot with her rubbing soothing circles on my hand the entire time. I could feel myself calming down.

"Hey do you want to leave?" Bella asked suddenly

"Why would you want to leave?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I've had enough of people glaring at me all day and Rose didn't make me feel better since she's only being nice to me so I can give her what she wants. Its all just very draining, I just want to relax."

"Yeah I know what you mean, but what about school"

"We only have two classes left, besides I happen to have a vampire boyfriend who can tutor me because he's repeated high school more times than I count" she said giggling. God I love that sound.

"Ok then where to?"

"Um...I don't know suprise me" she said. We got into the Volvo and drove out of the school parking lot. I knew just where to go. The place that I would go when I wanted to be alone. My meadow.

When we got to the end of the road. I helped Bella out of the car and ran with her to the meadow. Once we reached it I put her down. The look on her face was priceless.

"Edward its beautiful" she said completely in awe

"I thought you'd like it. I come here to be alone, I've never brought anyone here before."

"Thank you for sharing your meadow with me."

"Its not my meadow any more, its ours" I said. We sat down in the grass and stared at the sky kissing each other every so often. After a while of comfortable silence I decided to ask Bella something that had been bothering.

"Bella why don't you feel comfortable with me buying you things?"

"I just don't"

"I know but why" I asked. She took a deep breath before answering.

"When people spend money on me or do something nice for me I always feel like they're expecting something from me. Over the years I've learned that nothing in this world is free and eveything comes with a price. I don't want to feel like I owe you for something all the time and I definatlely don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you. Its bad enough people will think I'm probably only with you for your money." She whispered so low had I not been a vampire I doubt I would have heard her. I cupped her chin so she could look at me.

"Bella you will never owe me anything. What's mines is yours. When I do something nice for you or spend money on you its my way of showing you that I care about you. You're not taking advantage of me if I'm doing it willingly, besides I don't care what people will think." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I would love nothing more than to shower you with gifts to show my affection for you." I said. I wanted to say love instead affection, but I didn't know how Bella would react if I told her I loved her already.

"Ok, you can buy me things, but don't go overboard"

"Yes ma'am" I said making her laugh.

"So Bella you never told me what type of music you like"

"Well I'm what you would call an eclectic listener, I like various generes."

"Really? I never would have thought that."

"Why not?"

"I don't know you I just can't imagine you listening to rock music"

"Why not I love rock. I don't love every rock song, but I like a lot of it."

"But how, it sounds horrible" I said. And she just shook her head.

"How can you not love rock. Its strength and power. Its rebellion against society, but society loves it" she chuckled.

"Ok then what about rap"

"Again I love it, its poetry to a beat"

"What about Jazz"

"Who doesn't love it, its America's classical music."

"What about Country music?"

"I still love it, its music everyone can relate to it all tells a story"

"R&B?"

"Definately one of my favorites. It makes your body move, stimulates your mind, strums the strings of your heart and makes your soul glow."

"Classical?"

"I love it. It stimulates emotions and engages the mind. As beautiful as words can be shaped, sometimes their just inadequate."

"Miss Swan I must say you continue to surprise me. As much as I love music I've never heard some of those generes desribed like that before. You are truely amazing."

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself"

"So tell me who is you favorite Artist?" I asked

"Micheal Jackson. I love his music and his dancing. I've always wanted to go to one his concerts."

"Really? Maybe I can take you to one of his concerts one day"

"I would love that"

"Ok in your opinion who is the best dancer ever?"

"Well before I would say Micheal Jackson for male and Janet Jackson for female, but now in my opinion the best male dancer is Chris Brown and female would have to be Ciara."

"Chris Brown and Ciara?"

"Yes have you seen them dance, its like they don't have a bone in their body. Its truly amazing to watch." she said. We didn't talk much after that. We just held each other and stared into each others eyes saying what words could not. If this is what I had to look forward to for the rest of my existence, then I will gladly welcome those days.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**BPOV**

The rest of the week past by fast. The gossip about Edward and I's relationship had died down a little and Rosalie was still sour because I couldn't give her a baby, even though she though she thinks I'm lying.

I had been spending more and more time with Edward, and I must admit I think I'm in love with him. The feelings that I felt for him were feelings I've never felt before and I must admit, I'm a little scared. I don't want to get hurt and I'm also not sure if Edward feels the same way I do yet.

Should I tell him my feelings or should I wait for him to tell me he loves me first. How long would I have to wait? How I longed to hear him say those three little words, that would mean so much. That's it, I decided I will tell him when he comes over today, what's the worst that could happen?

I put down my book, I had been on the same page for 20 minutes. I clearly had to much on my mind to think. I was also a little nervous. Today was the day that Edward and Jacob was going to be in the same room together. He really didn't want to, but if there was any chance that we could improve our relations with the wolves, we should take it. What better way to start than to befriend a wolf, before he actually is a wolf.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to wait for Edward. I didn't have to wait long before he was knocking on the door. I opened the door and he kissed me. Our lips moved together. He licked my bottom lip trying to gain entrance. I complied and our tongues began a sensual dance. My hands found their way into his hair. I'll never get tired of his kisses and his sweet taste. When he sensed I needed to breath, he pulled away leaving us both panting.

"What did I do to deserve a 'Hello' like that?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I just missed you so much, I couldn't help myself" he pouted.

"Its ok feel free to kiss me like that anytime"

"Is the dog here yet?"

"Edward be nice no name calling, besides he's not even a wolf yet"

"Fine I will, but I won't like it." he said. I shook my head at him and led him to the kitchen. I decided that this was as good a time as any to tell Edward how I feel. I didn't know if I would get the chance later if things go bad between him and Jacob.

"Edward I need to talk to you about something before Jacob comes over"

"Of course Bella you know you can tell me anything" he said. I took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.

"Edward I know we have only been dating for a week, but it seems like so much longer than that. I'm really comfortable around you and I feel like I can tell you anything, and what I'm trying to say is that I...I...I love you Edward." I rushed. I looked at him, but I couldn't gauge his reaction. I didn't know what he was thinking. A smile began to spread across his face.

"Oh Bella, I love you too. I wanted to tell you, but I thought you would think it was too soon and weird for my feelings for you to be so strong so soon."

"Really? You love me too?"

"Yes, yes I do." he said and he pulled me onto his lap and put his forehead on mine. I couldn't believe it, he really felt the same way I did. I felt so peaceful and loved, unfortunately our little bubble was popped with a knock at the door. I sighed and stood up.

"Show time"

**EPOV**

Having Bella tell me she loved me was nothing short of amazing. Had I known she felt the same way I did I would have told her sooner. I was so grateful that this amazing angel could love such a monster as myself.

Before I knew it, Jacob Black had arrived. I promised Bella that I would be nice. After all this wasn't the same Jacob from the vision that harbored feelings for Bella, he hadn't even phased yet. I do hope something good can come from this.

"Hey Jacob come in"

"Hey Bella"

"_She's so beautiful, I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend."_ he thought. I growled to low for them to hear me.

"Jacob this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen"

"Hi Edward nice to meet you"

"_Just great, I knew it was too good to be true, besides she'd probably think I was too young for her anyway, wait...Cullen...isn't he suppose to be a vampire"_ I had to hold back a chuckle.

"Hello Jacob its nice to meet you as well"

"So Bells what did you need?"

"Oh well I know that we haven't had much time to hang around with each other because I'm always with Edward and I felt bad about that so I called you over because all three of us are going to a car show. I know how you love your cars."

"No that's ok I don't want to be a third wheel on your date"

"You won't be a third wheel Jacob I assure you, we'll even keep the PDA to a minimum." I said

"Well...are you sure I won't be a bother"  
><em>"God I hope they say 'No' I can just imagine the cars that will be there"<em>

"No you won't be a bother at all, besides Bella doesn't know much about cars, it'll be nice to have someone there who knows what I'm talking about" I said

"Yeah I know what you mean, when I was talking to her about the car I was rebuilding she was clueless"

"Hey, I'm right here and I'm not that clueless" she folded her arms across her chest and pouted like a child. We couldn't help laughing at her.

"Its not funny" she whined

"I'm sorry love, but when it comes to cars you don't know much, but don't worry Jacob and I will teach you."

"Fine, so are we going or not"

"Yeah we're definitely going, I can't wait to see the cars their going to have there" said Jacob excitedly

"_This is the bloodthirsty vampire my dad warned us all about, this guy seems like he wouldn't hurt a fly, I knew those stories weren't real."_

"Ok lets go" I said. And with that we all got in the car and left. So far everything was going well, I just hope that the rest of the day goes over well also.

* * *

><p>I hate to admit it, but I did have fun hanging out with Jacob today, and I must say he really impressed me with his knowledge of cars. I found that I actually didn't mind being around him. From his thoughts I gathered that he was attracted to Bella, but accepted that I was her boyfriend and he was just happy to at least be her friend.<p>

"Hey guys thanks for letting me come today, I had a blast" said Jacob

"Anytime Jake" said Bella

"No problem Jacob perhaps we can all get together again sometime" I said

"Absoultely you guys are a lot of fun, I thought I would feel uncomfortable around you like a third wheel or something, but it didn't feel like that at all."

"We told you we would keep the PDA to a minimum" said Bella chuckling at her friend, which I guess was my friend now too.

"Yeah and thanks for that, well I should get going and let you guys catch up on all the kisses and hugs you missed out on today." he said making kissing noises and hugging himself.

"Shut up Jake" said Bella. She tried to hit him, but he dodged her and laughed.

"Ok ok I'm going see you guys later"

"Bye Jake"

"Bye Jacob"

"_Fierce bloodsucker, yeah right how wrong those legends are"_ he chuckled at his Jacob left we sat around discussing today's events.

"Well that went well"

"Yes, love surprisingly it did"

"Do you think It will be like that after he phases?" she asked before I could answer my phone rang. Knowing who it was without looking at the caller id I answered it.

"What is it Alice?"

"You and Bella need to get here now"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, now I had a vision that we need to discuss"

"What did you see"

"I'll tell you and everyone else when you get here" she said and with that she hung up.

"We need to go to my house, Alice needs to tell us something" I said helping Bella up. She nodded and we got in the car and left.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Happy Mother's Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its Characters.

**EPOV**

What could it be this time? I hope it isn't bad. Anxious to get home, I drove faster than usual. We pulled up in front of the house in no time. We walked into the living room to find everyone waiting for us, just as anxious as we were.

"Now that everyone is here I can tell you. I had a vision it was after the wedding, but again I couldn't see all of it, there was still spots in it"

"You mean to tell me that by then the wolves will still be involved in our lives" said Rosalie as she filed her nails.

"Probably, Bella and I hung out with Jacob today and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy myself. He seems like a good person" I said

"I don't think its the wolves this time" said Alice as she started to pace back and forth.

"What do you mean"

"Well I don't think they would be showing up on your honeymoon, no matter how good of friends you are"

"What does our honeymoon have to do with anything?"

"Well you weren't on your honeymoon for long before you had to come back. I was able to look around the spots enough to know that...Bella becomes ...pregnant but I couldn't see her that well or the baby after its born" said Alice. No one said anything for what seemed like forever, we just sat there with our mouths open.

"How is that possible, I thought vampires couldn't have children" said Emment coming out of shock first.

"We can't" spat Rosalie and Emment flinched. We all knew how hard it was for Rosalie to come to terms with the fact that it wasn't possible for her to have a baby, and it always made Emment feel bad because it was the one thing that she wanted that he couldn't give her.

"But Bella you're not a vampire, you're human your body is able to change to accommodate a baby. I've heard old stories about this happening, but I never thought it was possible, I just thought it was something to explain infidelity" said Carlise with excitement at the chance to learn something new.

"So it is possible then" asked Bella. She was chewing on her lip and blushing

"Yes I'm afraid so. I'll start researching and try to find out anything that could possibly help you two" said Carlise

"Well its possible for you two to have a baby so when will you start" said Rosalie eagerly practically bouncing in her seat.

"_I might get a baby after all"_

"I want to finish high school before we try" said Bella looking at me as if to ask if I was ok with her decision. I nodded and kissed her forehead, bringing her closer to me.

"Why wait that long, by then you can have another" said Rosalie

"_She needs to have that baby soon, maybe she could have a baby for each of the couples"_

"She's not a dog Rosalie she can't have a litter of babies, she's my mate and a human being. Think of someone besides yourself" I spoke fast and growled at her too low for Bella to hear

"Well for one my parents wouldn't be happy if I got pregnant this early, seeing as though Edward and I haven't been dating long and two, I'm not able to take care of a baby right now"

"Who cares what people think and we can take care of it for you"

"_Maybe the baby would think I'm its mother" _she thought and I growled at her again. She was really getting on my nerves with her selfishness.

"Why do you care you don't even like me"

"Oh Bella that's not true of course I like you" said Rosalie plastering a shit eating grin on her face.

"NO YOU DON'T SO CUT THE BULLSHIT AND STOP PRETENDING!" yelled Bella balling her fists. I stroked her hair to calm her down and hissed at Rosalie for upsetting Bella.

"Ok you two that's enough, Bella and Edward will have a baby when they are both ready and not a moment before" said Carlise. He left the room shortly after going to his study, no doubt to began his research. Everyone else began to leave the room. Bella and I got in the car going back to her house. The car ride back was very quite, with us both lost in our thoughts. What I wouldn't give to hear Bella's thoughts right about now.

**BPOV**

A baby? Me and Edward were going to have a baby? I thought that would be one of the things I'd have to give up. Not that I thought a lot about children actually after taking care of my mom and my dad, to some degree, I didn't really want kids. Now that there is a possibility to have Edwards baby, I couldn't believe that I actually wanted to.

I actually can't wait to get to that part of our relationship, but would we really have to wait that long before we could be more intimate . What if he didn't enjoy it because I'm human and a virgin? Oh God, what if he didn't like what I would look like naked? Maybe I should start working out and tone up a bit, just in case. I wonder what Edward looks like naked, perfect I'm sure.

"Bella what are you thinking about" Edwards voice pulled me from my gutter thoughts. Its times like this I'm so glad he can't read my mind he would think I was a pervert.

"huh...uh...nothing" I said and felt my cheeks get warm, the tell tale sign of a blush.

"I'm sure its nothing, which is why your as red as a fire truck" he said giving me his crooked grin.

"I don't want to say" I mumbled looking out the window

"Bella please tell me what's wrong. How can I fix it if I don't know what's wrong, I can't read your mind remember"

"Well...I was thinking about us...having a baby or more specifically...the act that leads to having a baby" I said and looked at him. If it were possible for vampires to blush Edward indeed would have been blushing.

"Oh..that..well what about it" he said starring intently at the road, even though he didn't need to.

"I was just thinking about it"

"What were you thinking" he asked. I took a deep breath and blew it out.

"I was thinking about whether you would enjoy yourself with me being human and also because...I'm a virgin." I said and I could feel myself blushing more

"Bella of course I'll enjoy myself, but its not all about me I want you to enjoy it too. And I'm also a virgin" he said

"You're a virgin? But how you over a century old"

"Yes I'm a virgin and I told you I've never experienced these feelings before so I've never had an interest to be with someone else. Besides when vampires mate, we mate for life, there is no other after that."

"I guess that's good to know. I'm still nervous about it though"

"Bella its not like were going have sex right this second, we will wait till we're both ready" he said locking our fingers and kissing my knuckles.

"So I won't have to wait till I after we're married"

"No love, you won't, but I would like us to ease into things"

"Ok but what do we do about me becoming pregnant"

"I'll talk to Carlise perhaps he can prescribe you some birth control pills" she said and I chewed on my bottom lip

"I was also thinking about whether you would like what I look like naked and what you looked like naked" I whispered looking down and playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"Love you have nothing to worry about, I know you'll be beautiful and as for me, well you'll just have to wait and see" he said. I hate having to wait. We pulled up to my house and the cruiser was in the yard. I really didn't want him to leave, I hate being away from him.

"I better get inside, I hate that you have to leave"

"I don't have to if you don't want me to"

"But how"

"Leave your window open, and I'll meet you in your room. Charlie will never know I'm there and I'll here if he comes to your room" he said with a crooked grin, which was becoming my grin.

"Ok I'll meet you upstairs" I said kissing him quickly before going inside. Charlie had ordered pizza so I ate a couple of slices, I told Charlie goodnight and went to my room and sitting on my bed was my Adonis. I got my things to take a shower and when I was done I went back into my room and climbed into my bed. I noticed he had a bag in his hand.

"What's that?"

"It was on your bed, its from Alice" he said giving me the bag. I opened it to find birth control pills. I just chuckled I'd have to remember to thank Alice. I put the pills away.

"What was it?" he asked amused, part of me wondered if he had already looked in the bag and was just teasing me.

"Birth Control pills" I said shrugging and he chuckled.

"Well aren't you going to join me" I asked and patted the bed

"I didn't want to assume" he said and lied down on the bed. He made sure the comforter was wrapped around me and I looked at him puzzled.

"Aren't you going to get under the covers"

"I can't I'm too cold"

"I need an electric blanket" I grumbled and he laughed

"Don't worry love I'll get you one" he said. He wrapped his arms around me and thus began our nightly routine.

**Three Weeks Later**

**EPOV**

If you had told me a month ago that I be good friends with one of the members of the Quileute tribe I would have thought you were crazy. Jacob and I actually got along quite well, its easy to see why Bella felt a need to stay friends with him in Alice's vision. He even came to our house a few times and played video games with Emment and Jasper and he loves Esme's cooking, him and Bella both actually.

I also noticed that Jacob's physical appearance was beginning to change, which could only mean he would be phasing soon. He had gotten much taller. His shoulders were broader and it seemed like he was sprouting new muscles everyday. He was also beginning to smell more and more like a wolf.

I guess we did trigger their wolf gene. We had learned from the Quileute elders during our meeting with them that it was our presence that triggered the dormant wolf gene. That meeting although hostile had gone well. The treaty was still intact and it also applied to Jasper and Alice. We decided not to tell them about Bella and I's relationship just yet and see how things play out with Jacob first.

We were waiting on Jacob to come so we could leave. We had made plans to go to the movies. I no longer worried about his feelings for Bella. He loved her but only in a sisterly type of way. I didn't even mind now if she wanted to go to La Push, I was completely comfortable with the idea. The only downside was that Bella would come back spelling like a wet dog. Speaking of wet dog. I knew he was close when I could smell him and his odor was definitely stronger today.

"Hey Jake" said Bella

"Hey Bella"

"What's up Edward"

"_Man he stinks, its like it gets worse every time I see him"_

"Hello Jacob"

"Edward we're friends right?"

"_I have to help him out, whatever cologne he is wearing is horrible, no doubt Bella is too nice to say anything about it"_

"Yes"

"Well no offence but whatever cologne you're wearing really stinks"

"_I hope he doesn't get mad, but its true"_

"Jacob, that's rude" said Bella

"Its ok Love and I'm not wearing any cologne"

"Really?"

"Yeah Really" I said trying my best not to laugh.

"Then why do you stink so bad, I'm pretty sure you bath?"

"_Didn't those legends use to say something about vampires smelling bad, great now I sound like my dad now, believing in those stupid stories"_

"There not just stories Jacob"

"Huh?"

"Your tribes legends aren't just stories,their true"

"How did you know what I was thinking" he asked with a confused look on his face

"I can read minds all except Bella's and to answer your other question I smell bad to you because I am indeed a vampire, but trust me you don't smell good to me either"

"WHAT? You're really a vampire, Bella did you know about this"

"_Did he trick her, I'll tear his head off"_

"Yes he told me what he was before we started dating, but I don't care what he is I love him and he loves me" said Bella as she hugged me close to her. I noticed that Jacob's body began to shake and I knew he was about to phase.

"Jacob calm down, if you don't get control of your anger, you're going to phase and you could hurt Bella" I said moving Bella behind me.

"I'm trying but its not working" said Jacob through clenched teeth. There wasn't much room for him to phase in Bella's kitchen. I quickly grabbed Jacob and ran with him in the woods behind Bella's house. I took him only far enough that no one would be able to see us. I put him down and jumped several feet back. As soon as I landed on my feet Jacob was replaced with a giant reddish brown wolf the size of a horse.

"How do you feel" I asked him

"_How do I feel, I'm a damn wolf, I'm freaking out here" _he whimpered

"Its ok, just try to calm down. You know despite what I am I would never hurt Bella or you. I love Bella and you're my friend Jacob"

"_I know that, but I don't know what came over me. I got so mad and then I just couldn't control it. I had this incredible urge to attack you. I know you wouldn't hurt us, hell if you wanted to you had plenty of opportunities to try."_ he thought. We heard Bella's footsteps and we both turned around. When she saw Jacob her mouth dropped, rendering her speechless.

"_Oh great now she's afraid of me"_ he thought, but I knew Bella she was anything but afraid. I turned to look at him and shook my head 'NO'.

"Jacob...You're amazing...is it ok if... I touch you" she asked. Jacob put his head down for her. She scratched his head and pet his whimpered at her touch. The action seemed to calm him. When I saw him phasing back I immediately covered Bella's eyes.

"Edward what are you doing? Why are you covering my eyes"

"Because I don't think you want to see Jacob naked" I said and truth be told I didn't want her to see him naked either. If Bella saw a naked man it would be me. It seemed at that moment Jacob had just noticed that he wasn't wearing clothes he shrieked and ran into the bushes.

"Oh thanks for that, that's an image I don't want in my head" said Bella as a shudder ran through her body.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to get home without any clothes?" said Jacob beginning to panic

"Don't worry about it, I keep a spare set of clothes for you in my car just in case something like this would happen, and don't worry their wrapped in a bag so they won't smell like us. I'll be right back. Bella you should wait for us inside" I said. She nodded her head and followed me out the woods. She went inside, while I retrieved the clothes from my car and went back into the woods.

"Here you go"

"Thank you I'll meet you guys back inside" he said. I turned and walked towards Bella's house. I entered to find Bella sitting in the living room.

"You were great today, helping him and all" she said getting up and walking towards me.

"It was no problem, I like to be prepared for different situations, especially since Alice can't see the wolves. I knew something like this could happen" I said as she pulled me to her for a I kissed Bella it was if time stood still and nothing else mattered. We were in our own little world until we heard someone clear their throat. We pulled back, both of us embarrassed at getting caught. Jacob shook his head and chuckled.

"Thank you Edward I really appreciate what you did for me and thank you too Bella" he said sheepishly

"Anytime Jake" she said hugging him.

"You're welcome Jacob"

"I should get going, You two have unfinished business to attend to" he said wagging his eyebrows "Besides I need to tell my dad what happened to me" he said. Bella and I walked him out the door. When he was gone I turned to look at Bella and I was not expecting what I saw. I couldn't believe it. I blinked a few times, thinking I was seeing wrong, but nothing changed.

"Bella how do you feel?" I asked her trying to hide the shock and worry from my voice.

"I feel fine actually, why?"

"I think we should go talk to Carlise now"

"Why Edward what's wrong?" she asked getting worried.

"Bella love, your eyes...their blue"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters

**BPOV**

Blue? How could my eyes be blue? I sat staring in the mirror trying to make sense of all of this. Part of me was freaking out .How was this even possible? I mean people's eyes didn't just suddenly change colors, well at least not without contacts. I hate to admit it, but the other part of me was really liking the sudden change. I had always thought that my brown eyes added to my plainness, but these blue eyes I must admit made me look anything but plain.

We were on our way to the Cullen mansion. I glanced over at Edward, he seemed calm, but I knew that under that calm facade that he was truly worried. I also knew that he was trying to appear calm as to not upset me any further than I already was. I turned back to look in the mirror of the sun visor and right before me my eyes suddenly went from a deep sapphire blue back to its normal plain brown then settled on brown with slightly large blue streaks in them. I gasped, the combination was absolutely beautiful and dare I say..alluring.

"Bella what is it" asked Edward he tried to keep his voice calm, but I could hear the nervousness seeping through.

"My eyes they...they changed color again" I whispered never taking my eyes from the mirror, afraid I'd miss something else. As soon as the words left my mouth, Edward drove even faster if that was even possible. We pulled up in front of the house in no time.

Before I could unbuckle my seatbelt Edward had me in his arms and was running in the house towards Carlise's study. He looked up from his book with a pleasant smile upon his face, but it suddenly fell when he saw the troubling looks etched on our faces.

"Edward?Bella? What's wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned. He got up from his desk and came to stand in front of us.

"Carlise its Bella... her eyes just changed colors" Edward said running his hand through his hair.

"Changed color?" asked Carlise going into doctor mode. He stepped closer looking at my eyes.

"When did this first happen?"

"We were telling Jacob bye and one minute her eyes were brown and when I looked again a minute later they were blue. On our way here they went from blue to brown to brown with blue streaks and thats it." said Edward. He said it so fast I almost had trouble keeping up with what he was saying.

"mmmm I see Bella have you noticed any other changes that have occured" asked Carlise as he sat back behind his desk.

"Umm... no not really" I said unsure. I mean there was some changes but nothing as drastic as this.

"Are you sure?"he asked clearly knowing there was something else I wasn't telling them. I bit my bottom lip as I thought of all the changes no matter how small.

"Well there were some changes, but nothing major. My hair is longer and slightly darker and fuller. My waist is smaller and my hips are wider, but not in a fat way,but I didn't think it was a big deal because I've been working out so I just figured that was the cause of it." I said shrugging my shoulders. I don't see what that small stuff has to do with my eye color changing so rapidly.

"What about your balance how has that been?" asked Carlise leaning forward on his desk.

"Its been ok" I said trying to think. Its the same as its always been right?

"Actually Bella your balance has been great, you haven't fell or even tripped all week" said Edward thoughtfully. It was nice to see that he had calmed down a little.

"Carlise do you know what's going on with me" I asked really wanting to get to the bottom of this. I looked up at Edward and he pulled me closer to him and rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"Yes I'm pretty sure I know what's going on, but I would like to run some tests just to be sure. Am I correct in saying that when you and Edward kiss that you ingest some of his venom?" he asked. I felt my face getting warm, not trusting my voice I simply nodded yes.

"I see, well it seems as though the venom that you have been ingesting, although not enough to begin the change from human to vampire, has indeed had an effect on you. I believe that the venom is simply enhancing your DNA and because you are part mermaid, those genes are being enhanced as well."

"So what, now I'm going to turn into to a fish or something?" I shrieked. No way, that can't happen, how would I explain that to people. I felt Edward hold me tighter in an effort to calm me down.

"No, of course not. What will happen is that the venom will only enhance your genes to a certain extent, but not to the point that you aren't considered human. You will still be human just with slightly pronounced features. It's really nothing to worry about, but I would still like to run some tests to be sure. I'll need a sample of your blood Bella and a sample of your venom Edward" he said reassuringly. I slowly began to calm down. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"So I'm not going to be like a half vampire half human right"

"No you would have to have a lot more venom in your system for anything like that to happen. Just think of it with as plastic surgery. You may look a little different but you will still be human or as human as you can be" he said. I must say I'm eager to find out what other changes I have to look forward to. Carlise gathered my and Edward's samples and went off to begin his testing. Not wanting to leave just yet we decided to go see what everyone was up to in the living room.

I was on my way down stairs when before I could register what was going on someone picked me up and ran with me downstairs. I felt myself being flipped over and over. I should have been afraid, but it was actually very fun. It felt like I was on a roller coaster. My 'roller coaster' ended and I found myself sitting on the couch with Jasper sitting right next to me with an ear to ear grin on his face.

"Surprised you didn't I sis?" he laughed. I liked seeing him so carefree.

"Nope not at all, I didn't even like that it was horrible" I said crossing my arms and trying to contain my laughter. Edward chuckled and stared at us a look of amusement on his perfect face.

"Aawww little sis you know you can't lie to your big bro, especially about your emotions" he said with a smug look on his face. Oh yeah I forgot he's an empath.

"Ok ok you surprised me and that was fun, can we do it again" I laughed. I really enjoyed hanging out with Jasper. He was a lot of fun and we actually had a lot in common. I'm just glad that we had a chance to form such a strong bond.

"I knew it and yeah we ca...Bella what's wrong with your eyes" asked Jasper all joking vanished and was replaced with an overprotective big brother.

"Oh that, Carlise thinks that because I have been swallowing Edward's venom in small doses, that the venom is enhancing my genes, but not to the point where I won't be human. Its just making them more pronounced to a certain extent. Nothing to worry about, but he's running test to be sure." I said trying to calm him.

"Ok, but just let me know what the test results are" he said pulling me to him for a hug. I hugged him back and giggled.

"Aaww big bro are you worried about your little sister" I said teasing him. He pulled back to look at me.

"Yes I am, I don't want anything to happen to you." he said and I could tell he was very serious.

"Don't worry I'll be ok"

"Another case of 'If it doesn't kill you it only makes you stronger' huh" he chuckled and kissed the top of my head before leaving, probably to go find Alice. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, well that certainly fits this scenario, but I guess we'll just have to wait for the test results to find out.

**A few days later**

After being on pins and needles waiting for the results of the test that Carlise had done. As he had thought there was really nothing to worry about. With the changes so far I've had a confidence boost. I don't feel so plain and I actually feel pretty.

Jacob was coming over today while Edward left to hunt. Neither of them wanted me to be left alone, especially since Alice couldn't see the nomads anymore. They just disappeared from her vision as soon as Jacob decided he wanted to be there.

I'm so glad that Edward and Jacob are still getting along. Besides them both complaining about the other one's horrible smell, there are no problems. I really don't know what their talking about I've smelled them both and neither of them stink to me. I wonder if they're just making it all up but then again my nose isn't as sensitive as theirs.

I heard Jacobs car outside and he was soon walking through the door. I had ordered pizza for us to eat, I hope that three was enough. From what I've heard Jacob has been eating Billy out of house and home lately.

"Hey Bells" he said zeroing in on the pizza. Typical male.

"Hey Jacob I ordered pizza for us" he did not have to be told twice. Before I could finish my sentence Jacob was already stuffing pizza in his mouth. I made the mistake of watching him eat and it was sickening. I know he can turn into an animal, but that doesn't mean that he has to eat like one.

"Thanks Bells I was starving, Its hard to beli...what the...Bella what's wrong with your eyes." Oh yeah I forgot that he hadn't saw me since they changed.

"Well long story short when Edward and I kiss I swallow some of his venom, which is...improving my features and since I'm part mermaid, its basically making those features more pronounced."

"Oh ok well that's...wait what? You're part mermaid" wow I really forgot to fill him in on stuff didn't I.

"Yes I'm part mermaid. Carlise actually knew my mermaid ancestors" I said proudly. Because Jake was momentarily shocked I took this opportunity to put some pizza on my plate and I set some aside for Charlie. Jacob had already devoured an entire large pizza by himself and he had only been here for 10 minutes.

"Wow who would have thought a coven of vampires, a mermaid, and a werewolf/shapeshifter all friends." he laughed. Well its nice to see that he's taking all of this so well.

"So Alice still can't see those nomad vampires?" he asked moving on to his second box of pizza.

"No, she couldn't see anything once you decided to be there whenever they arrive, but don't worry I'm sure everything will work out fine" I said rubbing his back.

"I hope so, I just hate that by me wanting to be there its blocking her visions. I just want you to be safe and I feel like I'm endangering you even more, but I can't stay away. Bella I have to be there, you're one of my best friends and practically like a sister to me and I want to help keep you safe." he said. He was so sad, I hated seeing him like this. If only there was a way for Alice to see with Jacob there.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear the cruiser pull up. I didn't even register that Charlie was home until I heard him hanging up his gun belt.

"Hey kids, is there in any pizza left" he asked staring at the two empty pizza boxes in front of Jacob.

"Yeah dad, I put some aside for you"

"Good, I was worried for a minute there." I handed him the plate of pizza I set aside for him and he reached into the fridge to get a beer.

"What's wrong Jake, you seem kinda glum. Is it because we ran out of pizza" teased Charlie.

"Ha Ha Ha Charlie although I wish there was more pizza,but I have something coming up and I'm just worried about the outcome that's all" he said shrugging his shoulders. Charlie took a sip of his beer before answering.

"Well as long as its not anything illegal I'd say to prepare as best as you can and hope for the best. Whatever it is I'm sure you'll be fine and if you aren't well then, try harder next time. Remember if it doesn't kill you it only makes you stronger." he said before we walked off into the living room to watch tv.

Something about what Charlie said got me thinking. It was like all the information was there, but I couldn't put the puzzle together. What did he say again? What doesn't kill you only mak...oh my God that's it.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and alerts, they mean so much to me. This is my first attempt at writing a lemon, so be nice. As always thank you for reading and please continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters

**Warning: This chapter contains Lemons**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it the answer was right there. How hadn't I figured this out before? I could kick myself for not thinking of this sooner, then again I just found out what was happening to me so how could I help someone else. Now all I have to do is see if my plan will work.

"Hey Jacob I think I may have figured out a way for Alice to be able to see you and the rest of the wolves in her vision"

"Really, that would be great, but how?" he asked immediately perking up and paying full attention.

"Well you know how Edward's venom is changing me slightly, kinda making me stronger?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked looking confused

"Ok hear me out. What would happen if a vampire were to bite you?"

"Bells you already know that, vampire venom is lethal to us I'd die if I was bitten" he said rolling his eyes and folding his arms.

"Exactly, vampire venom kills you it doesn't make you stronger, but how would wolf blood affect vampires or more specifically Alice" I said getting excited. He just looked at me like I had lost my mind

"I don't know, she wouldn't die that's for sure, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked clearly getting irritated.

"Alice said she can see humans because she use to be one, she can see vampires because she is one, she can't see the wolves because she never was one, but if she was to maybe drink some of your blood I'm hoping the wolf gene would bond to with her vampire DNA" I said explaining everything. I watched his facial expression and I swear I could hear the light bulb click when he finally got it.

"You want me to let her drink my blood? Bella that would kill me, do you want me to die?" he asked getting angry.

"Of course I don't want you to die, and she won't have to bite you , it'll be just like when you donate blood" I rolled my eyes. I love him, but sometimes he can be such an idiot.

"Oh ok, I'll have to talk to the rest of the pack to see if they'll be ok with it" he said getting up to leave eager to put my idea in motion.

"Ok and I'll call Carlise and Alice right now. He may want to run some tests first just to make sure it won't have a negative effect on you guys." After Jacob left I ran up to my room to retrieve my phone and call Alice. She agreed to come pick me up so that I could explain my idea to them.

Once I arrived at the Cullen's home I explained my idea to Carlise and Alice. Carlise was intrigued by the idea and thought that their may be a possibility that it would work. Alice was unsure and clearly disgusted with the idea.

"Bella I can't believe you want me to drink blood from that dog, besides will this be a one time thing or will I have to keep drinking it" she shuttered in utter disgust.

"No, if I'm correct you will only have to drink it once. It's like when you became a vampire you didn't have to keep getting bitten, you were bitten once and the changes became permanent." said Carlise as he pulled books from his bookshelf. He was excited about the idea of experimenting with the unknown.

"Fine, if it's only a one time thing I'll do it, I don't know how I'll keep the revolting blood down and not puke it up though" she said folding her arms and pouting. She really didn't want to do this, but if there was a possibility that it could help everyone in the end she would do it. My phone went off, letting me know I had a text message.

**Hey Bells I talked to the pack. They said its ok to proceed I'm on my way to give a sample to Carlise~Jacob**

**Ok Jake that's great I'll see you when you get here~Bella**

"Jake just got the ok and he's on his way to give a sample to test" I said. Carlise stopped pulling books off the shelf and went to get everything he would need to collect a sample from both Alice and Jacob. I knew when Jacob was near when I saw Alice scrunching up her nose. It didn't take him long to get here, he must have ran in his wolf form.

He greeted everyone and Carlise immediately got to work collecting his samples from both Jacob and Alice. When he was done he went off to the lab to begin his testing. Jacob left shortly after. Edward still wasn't back from hunting and because it was my brilliant idea for Alice to drink Jacob's blood my punishment was to endure four grueling hours of Bella Barbie. I sure hope this all works out.

* * *

><p>I love Alice but I absolutely hate when she does makeovers on me. The end result is always amazing, but I hate sitting there having to endure it, it takes so long. Today she did french tips on both my nails and my toenails. She curled my hair and piled it on top of my head and left a few strands lose. My makeup was a very natural look. She dressed me in white fitted sweater, that was off the shoulder with a jean mini skirt, black leggings and knee high boots. The clothing hugged my new curves just right. Again the end result was amazing, but it took four hours.<p>

I was so glad when Edward came back from hunting. When he saw me he was practically speechless. His eyes roamed all over me from head to toe. I blushed and gave him a shy smile.

"Love, you look absolutely beautiful" he said bringing me closer to him. I loved being close to him. It just felt right. Like I was finally home.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're back I missed you" I said as he picked me up bridal style and walked to his room at human pace.

"I missed you too, you know I hate being away from you" he held me closer and put his forehead on mine. We walked into his room and we were both speechless. There in the middle of the room was a king sized bed. The comforter was a blood red with gold details woven through out. The frame was wrought iron with metal roses wound in vines up the tall posts and overhead. It was beautiful, but a bed? Why would Edward need a bed he doesn't even sleep.

**EPOV**

As I stared at the large bed dominating the space in my room, only one name came to mind: Alice. This must be the evil little pixie's doing. I wonder why she would feel the need to buy me a bed?

"_Edward the bed is for whenever Bella sleeps over so she has somewhere to sleep. We're all going out to give you and Bella some time alone, have fun" _Alice thought. I set Bella down on the couch. I didn't want her to get the wrong idea and think badly of me.

"Nice Bed, but why do you need one" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Alice got it for when you sleep over" I said and she shrugged her shoulders

"She didn't have to get a bed, an air mattress would have be fine" she giggled.

"Bella I will not have you sleeping on an air mattress, when you can just as easily sleep on a bed, besides there's no arguing with Alice"

"Yeah you're right about that." she giggled as she stretched out on the leather couch and I sat on the floor and put my head by hers, turning on some music with the remote. For awhile we just sat and listened to the music not talking just enjoying being near each other.

"Edward is that me and you" she asked getting up and walking over to the picture of us that Alice had drew from her vision.

"Yes, its from the very first vision that Alice had of us together. In her vision she saw you as a vampire, so we automatically thought you were already a vampire. Imagine our surprise when we all saw you at school looking very human" I chuckled as I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her small frame from behind her.

"I look so beautiful, I wish I looked like that now" she whispered the last part.

"Bella love you are beautiful" I said turning her around to look at me.

"No I'm not, I'm just plain Bella, especially on side of all you vampires. You guys look like you just walked off the runway." she mumbled into my chest.

"Bella that's just the affects of the venom. We wouldn't really look like this without it, its kinda like when people get plastic surgery to improve there looks. You don't see yourself clearly, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. You're beautiful Bella in every way possible." I said cupping her chin to get her to look at me.

"Thank you Edward, I love you"

"I love you too Bella, you are my life" I said leaning down to kiss her. My cold hard lips met her warm soft ones. I poured every ounce of love I had into the kiss. Our lips molded together and moved in a synchronized motion. I pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around me. We deepened the kiss and our tongues began a slow sensual dance. It was then I was hit with the intoxicating scent of her arousal. It smelled better than her blood.

I pulled her even closer to me. Sensing she needed to breath I released her lips and kissed along the line of her jaw. She began to moan and tug on my hair, while my hands gently squeezed her bottom.

"Edward" she said breathlessly. I suddenly snapped out it. What was I doing? Oh, what Bella must think of me, behaving like some hormonal teenage boy.

"Bella I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" I said trying to pull away from her, but she clung to me.

"Don't be sorry,please Edward, don't stop...please" she begged.

"Love I don't think..." I was saying but she cut me off

"Please Edward, don't you want me...just...please" she whispered the last part so low had I not been a vampire I would not have heard her. We had agreed to take the sexual part of our relationship slow so that we could both be comfortable, but I could deny her nothing and what she wanted right now was me.

"You have no idea how much I want you" I said as I picked up our kiss where it left off. With my lips still attached to hers I backed her up to the bed and in one quick motion she was laying down.

"Are you sure you want to do this" I asked as I stared deep into her eyes searching for any sign of doubt.

"Yes, I want this, I want you" she said before I silenced her with my lips. I pulled back from her lips and began kissing her jaw and down to her neck. She tilted her head giving me better fingertips traced the contours of her body coming to rest at the hem of her sweater. Realizing what I was asking she raised up allowing me to pull the sweater over her head.

I went back to kissing her as I reached behind her and unclasped her bra, and slowly slid the bra down her arms. I pulled back from the kiss to look at. She was absoultely beautiful. Blushing she tried to cover herself, but I held her wrists to stopped her.

"Don't hide yourself from me, Love, your perfect and so beautiful" I murmured against her lips as I gently pushed her back down on the bed. I kissed along her arms and down to her chest tasting the warm sweet skin. Palming both of her pert breasts I massaged them and tweaked her nipples. She moaned at the pleasure she was feeling.

Leaning down I gently sucked on her right nipple before flicking it with my tongue, causing it to pebble. She moaned loudly and pulled my hair, which in turn caused me to groan at the sensation. Kneading one breast as I licked and sucked the other. She pulled at my shirt, trying to get it over my head, I quickly pulled it off and threw in over my shoulder. I moved to her other nipple giving it the same attention as I did the other one. Sucking and flicking my tongue making it pebble.

Moving down placing open mouthed kisses along her stomach, my hands fingering the top of her skirt,tights, and panties. She raised her hips allowing me to take them off. I pulled them off slowly one by one, revealing the creamy skin of her thighs to me. The increasing scent of her arousal was making my head spin, and I had to remind myself to stay in control and go slow. I quickly removed my jeans, and relief I felt to not be confined to the prison of my pants was instantaneous.

We stared at each other, taking in every inch of our naked bodies. She was so beautiful, she looked like a goddess. Aphrodite herself couldn't compare. I watched as Bella's eyes roamed slowly over my body. When got to my erect member, she blushed and looked nervous.

"Bella what's wrong" I said placing my hand on her cheek

"Nothing" she said averting her eyes.

"We can stop if you're uncomfortable" I said trying to reassure her.

"NO...Its just that...well.. you're umm...big...and I didn't know if...if you would fit" she mumbled and hung her head low. I couldn't help but feel smug that she thought I was big, but that was not the time for that. I cupped her chin and tilted her head to look at me.

"Love, of course I will, we were made for each other" I said stroking her cheek

"You're right, I'm being silly"

"Are you sure you still want to do this" I asked again

"Yes, I want this, I want you"

Starting at her calves I licked and placed open mouth kisses on her. As I I got closer to the apex of her I could feel the heat radiating from her center. I was hit with a fresh wave of her arousal and it caused me to groan loudly.

"So beautiful" I said huskily in a voice I barely recognized as my own. Looking at her spread out on the bed in all her naked glory was an amazing sight to behold. Her sex glistened from the wetness. I gently touched her wet folds, and she gasped.

"Edward" she said breathlessly. Immediately thinking the worst I pulled back an looked at her.

"What is it love? Did hurt you?"

"No no, it felt good, really good...please...don't stop" I could deny her nothing. I rubbed my fingers against her folds again, spreading her womanly juices. Slipping a finger inside of her we both moaned at the contact. She was so hot and so wet. Beginning to feel more confident, I moved my finger in and out, and rubbed her clit. She started moaning loader and bucking her hips.

"Oh God...Edward...Oh Edward..please" she panted. Hearing my name fall from her lips like that was nothing short of amazing.

"What do you want Love" I asked nibbling on her ear

"I want to feel you inside me"

"That you will Love" I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. Adding another finger to stretch her and pumping slightly faster, my kisses matched the tempo of my fingers.

"Edward..AHH...I'm getting close"

"That's it Love, cum for me" I whispered in her ear. I added another finger and increased the pressure on her clit. I felt her walls tightening around my fingers and knew it wouldn't be long.

"EDWARD" she screamed as I felt her clamp down around my fingers. Her body jerked and her breathing was labored. I felt a sense of pride that I had caused this euphoric feeling for her. Removing my fingers I sucked her juices off,my eyes rolled and I groaned. I had never tasted anything like it before. It was sweet and so mouthwatering, even more so than her blood. Putting my weight on my elbows

"Are you sure about this Bella" I asked staring into her eyes to find any hint of hesitation.

"Yes, I want this, I want you" I spread her legs wider and positioned herself at her entrance. Slowly I pushed into her a little at a time. She was so hot, wet, and oh God so tight, it was struggle to remain in control. I reached her barrier and paused.

"I'm so sorry for this Love"

"Its ok" I kissed her passionately, before moving to her ear and whispering sweet nothings into her one quick thrust I broke through her barrier and I felt her stiffen and gasp of pain.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop" I didn't want to and it would kill me, but if she wanted me to I would find the will to stop.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" she said with her eyes shut. I kissed along her face and neck trying to ease the pain any way I could, while I waited till she was comfortable enough to continue. After awhile she moved her hips letting me know its ok to move. Pulling almost out I slowly push back into her, until I was deep inside her,my eyes closed at the sensation feeling her heat surround me. Nothing could have prepared me for this. The feeling is so intense.

"God Bella, You're so tight... so wet...and oh, so hot" I groaned while thrusting long slow strokes, making her moan more. I alternated between thrusting in and out and grinding into her, to increase her pleasure. We both panted from the sensation.

"Faster Edward" she moaned caressing my back sending shivers of down my spine. I increased my pace, and oh God, I was in heaven. I felt the spring in my stomach beginning to coil. Wanting her to orgasm first, I reached between us and rubbed her clit.

"OH EDWARD, DON'T STOP, PLEASE DON'T STOP" she screamed as she dug her nails into the marble skin of my back.

"Does this feel good Bella? Is this what you wanted?" I whispered by her ear

"Yes, Oh God Yes" I felt her walls tightening around me. I growled as I went harder and deeper into her.

"Cum for me Love"

"EDWARD" I felt her clamp down around me, my hands gripping the sheets as my thrusts continued. I growled when I reached my own climax shortly after, making my eyes roll back. I had fought the urge to bite her and I must say I was very proud of myself. I kissed her and put my forehead on hers.

Not wanting to be separated from her yet, I rolled us over so that she was on top of me, while I was still nestled deep inside her. She sighed contently. The light sheen of perspiration made her glow and she looked even more beautiful if that was even possible. I caressed her body as she lay on my chest.

"Bella are you ok"

"Yes, Edward that was...wow...just wow"

"Yes, it was amazing. Words can't describe how I feel right now. To become truly one with you was truly a beautiful experience. I love you Bella"

"I love you too Edward"

"Are you sore?"

"Yeah a little"

"Would you like to take a warm bath, it may help"

"Ok, but only on one condition" she said with a mischievous grin

"And would that be"

"Will you join me"

"Of course Love, you didn't even need to ask"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews and the alerts, I really appreciate it. I appologize in advance for any major errors in this chapter. I typed this chapter on my tablet because we're on a mini vacaction, but I didn't want to neglect my readers. Sorry if its short. As always thank you for reading and please continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters

**BPOV**

*_sigh_* Could life get any better than it already was? Well I know it will get better, I'm going to marry Edward, have a baby, and become a vampire, and spend the rest of eternity with my family. Yeah, life can definatley get better, but at this point in time its pretty great.

Its been three days since Edward and I made love for the first time, and I was so glad I had started taking my birth control pills a few weeks. My first time was nothing like what I was expecting it to be. I expected it to be painful, I expected not to enjoy it, and I even expected it not to last very long. What I didn't expect was for it to be absolutely perfect, and dare I say extremely enjoyable.

I should have known Edward would try to make this as pleasurable for me as possible, just another advantage to being a mind reading vampire, he's saw others first time failures in his head and practicaly knew just what to do, even though he was a virgin himself.

Neither one of us have been able to wipe the smiles from our faces since then. We can't seem to stop touching each other when we're near, even if its as simple as holding hands.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Jasper pacing back and forth. The results from the test that Carlise had ran on Alice and Jacob's samples had come back, and all the results showed Alice would be fine, but Jasper was still worried, we all were, especially since today was the big day. I tried my best to send him calming emotions, and he smiled at my attempt, but he knew I was nervous like everyone else.

Resting my head on Edwards shoulder, I said a silent prayer that Alice would be ok. I hoped this wouldn't go wrong, if it did, it would be all my fault. As if he knew what I was thinking, Edward pulled me closer to him.

"It'll be alright Love, it may have been your idea, but Alice agreed to go through with this. If she believed anything bad would happen to her, she wouldn't do it."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen"

" I know Love, I know" he kissed the top of my head, before resting his head on top of mine.

"Jasper will you stop pacing you're making me dizzy, and you're going to ruin Esme's new carpet" said Emment as his eyes followed Japer as he paced at vampire speed. If it wasn't such a serious situation, I would be laughing, but it wasn't the time for that.

"Shut up, you'd be doing the same thing if it was your mate that was doing something like this, without knowing the actual outcome" sneered Jasper as he came to a hault in front of Emment.

"You guys stop it and Jazz I'll be fine don't worry its going to be ok" Alice said as she rubbed Jasper's back trying to offer some comfort.

"Darlin' you don't know that, you cant even see the effect this will have on you, if anything ever happened to you I..." said Jasper with his head hung low, unable to finish his statement, a sad expression on his face as he tried not to think of that horrible possibilty...losing his mate

"Listen to me everything will be fine, I can't see the outcome, but I just know this will work, I can feel it. Please just trust me" She held Jasper's face, so that she was looking in his eyes. " I would never do anything that would take me away from you." she said kissing him.

"Ok I trust you"

"Good because I don't want you to go into the room with me, I don't want you to worry any more than you already are now."

"NO, I'm-.."

"No Jasper, I'll be fine" she said. He sighed in defeat and although he didn't want to he agreed and brought her into a bone crushing embrace, well bone crushing for me. Carlise came down the stairs then and cleared his throat.

"Alice eveything is set up, if you're ready we can begin" said Carlise.

"Yeah I'm ready" she said kissing Jasper again before going upstairs with Carlise. There was nothing to do now but wait.

**APOV**

I would never admit that I was nervous about this, although I'm sure my Jazz could feel it. It was true that I couldn't see how this would all turn out in the end, but I did have a really good feeling about this.

The closer we got to Carlise's make shift hospital room in his study, the more pungent the air became. How was I suppose to drink that dog...uh..I mean Jacob's blood if it smelt that horrible. I feel so gross just thinking about it, but this is for my family and I would do anything to ensure their safety, even drinkung this foul smelling liquid. Once inside Carlise motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"Now Alice, everything should be fine, but there is a chance that you could experience immediate side effects, but only temporary" he said holding the offending blood.

"I understand Carlise, I'm ready" I said as he handed it to me. I took a deep breath and drank as fast as I could, trying not to notice the taste as much as I could. When I was done I felt sick to my stomach and fought to keep it down. That was so disgusting, definitely my worst snack ever.

"Alice you did very good, how do you feel" he asked going into doctor mode

"I feel really really sick,like I want to puke." I said trying to shake off the feeling, but to no avail.

"That could possibly be because the taste and smell is unpleasant..." he said something else, but I wasn't paying attention. I suddenly felt very dizzy and my ears were ringing.

"Carl..ise, I fe..el dizz...y" I managed to slur before I was over come by darkness.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

My eyes opened with great effort, and I automatically knew something was different. I sat up and looked around the room, and I spotted Carlise looking at me wide eyed. Is something wrong with me? And what keeps brushing against my back?

"Carlise what's wrong" I asked beginning to panick.

"Nothing's wrong Alice you just look...different" he said. Oh no, I must look horrible. Sensing my panick, Carlise rushed from the room and came back with a large mirror. When I saw myself I couldn't believe what I saw. I looked...amazing, even more so than before.

The first thing I noticed was that I was taller. I now stood about 5'5, which I thought was great compared to my previous 4'9 height. My height was always something I was sensitve about, although I tried not to let on about how I felt about it. I was no longer thin in the extreme, with the body of a lanky teenage boy. But now, now I had curves in all the right places, thanks to all the mean muscle I've seemed to put on.

And OH MY GOD I acutally have breasts now. My previous A cup could at least be a C cup now. Oh yeah, my cup definitely runneth over, I chuckled to myself. The next thing I noticed was that my hair was longer, so that's what was brushing against my back. My once short hair now hung to the middle of my back, with reddish brown highlights. I'm going to have so much fun styling it. I noticed that my eyes had darkened. They were no longer the topaz color I had become used to, they were now hazel, and so beautiful.

Looking in the mirror I could see a problem, although it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed, my clothes didn't fit any more. They were too short and waayyy too tight. Yah! I get to go shopping for an entire new wardrobe. Had I known drinking that foul blood would have had this type of effect on me, I would have done it ages ago. I can't wait for my Jazzy to see me.

**Jasper POV**

How much longer is it going to be? We've been waiting for three hours for pete's sake. I hope everything is ok, I don't know what I'd ever do without Alice. She's everything to me.

We all heard footsteps and turned towards the stairs. When Alice decended the stairs, my breath caught. I thought she was beautiful before, but now...there are no words to describe her. Looking at her, I was immediately over come with lust. My eyes roamed over her, committing every part of her to my vampire memory.

It was like seeing her again for the first time. I don't know how long I stood there looking at her with my mouth hung open. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours for all I knew. I was snapped out of my trance, by someone coughing. I regained my composure and made my way towards her.

"You kept me waiting long enough" she said with a twinkle in her eye, repeating those same words she had spoke to me on our first meeting all those years ago.

"My apologies ma'am" I said.

"Now Alice I'd like to ask you a few questions and I'd also like for you to play around with your visions, and see if there is anything different about them." said Carlise with excitement and curiosity rolling off of him.

I couldn't take it anymore, before she could say a word I had wisked her up stairs to our room. We'll discuse everything with eveyone later,but right now I need to become aquatinted with my wife's new body.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.

**EPOV**

After Jasper ran with Alice up to their room, the remaining coupled pairs did the same. With Jasper projecting his emotions, we had a choice between two things: vacate the premises or give into the lust that we were being overcome with. We all chose the latter.

Bella and I had made love twice. The first time had been sweet and loving, filled soft caresses and words of love. The second time had been fast and hard. My primal urges had awakened and the beast within me wanted to claim her as my own. Though I was still level headed enough to remember how fragile Bella is and I couldn't be too rough with her, all that was going through my mind was mine, Mine,MINE.

Afterwards I had drew us a warm bath. I recreated our first bath together. I remembered how much Bella had loved it. I lit candles all around the bathroom, and put rose petals and a few drops of scented oil into the water. All with soft music playing in the background.

We sat with her lying against my chest. The feel of her warm soft skin against me was heaven. One of my arms wrapped around her, while I massaged one of her breast. Besides sharing a passionate kiss once in awhile, and a gentle caress here and there, we just sat there and enjoyed being next to each other. The only noise being the music in the background.

"_Edward, sorry to interrupt, we will all be meeting downstairs in fifteen minutes to discuss Alice's physical changes and to determine if there is any improvement with her visions."_ Carlise's thoughts invaded my mind. I mentally groaned, I didn't want be anywhere, but right here with Bella, but I knew that we had to go because this was important and it concerned us all.

"Love we need to get dressed, everyone will be downstairs in a few minutes"

"Do we have to" she pouted giving me her puppy dog eyes and sticking out her bottom lip. How can I deny that face? I can't deny her anything. No, No I mustn't give in. Be strong Edward.

"Yes, we do, but we can always take another bath together later" I said giving her a crooked grin.

"Fine, but I'm holding you to that" she said as she playfully splashed me with water. I helped her out the tub and we quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Everyone else was already seated around the living room. I sat on the loveseat and pulled Bella onto my lap.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to continue our discussion from earlier, before we we're interupted." Carlise said looking at Jasper.

"Sorry about that" Jasper said looking sheepish

"_Who am I kidding, no I'm not"_~ Jasper

"It's ok Jasper, I'm sure any of us would have had the same reaction to our mates had the tables been turned. Now, Alice can remember you any thing about this transformation you recently went through?"

"Yes, a little. I remember that right after I drank the blood I felt very nauseous, dizzy, and my ears were ringing, then I blacked out. I don't remember feeling any pain at all, then I woke up and immediately knew something was different about me." said Alice.

"Carlise do you know why drinking Jake's blood could have caused Alice to change this much physically, not that I'm complaining, but why would it have that type of reaction on her." asked Jasper as her ran his fingers through Alice's hair.

"Yes, I have a theory. I believe that the wolf gene bonded to Alice's vampire DNA and brought on the same changes that it would in the wolves themselves. The changes they experience are: height and muscle increase, and longer hair in their wolf form. I don't know what could have made her eye color change though, but I'm sure it has something to do with it also."

"Do you think that the changes are permanent" asked Alice hopefully

"Yes, I believe the changes are permanent" said Carlise. Alice breathed a sigh of relief. She was really enjoying her improved body and was already making plans to get a new wardrobe.

"Alice have you had a chance to play around with your visions yet" asked Carlise.

"Uh...no, I was a little occupied" said Alice glancing at Jasper.

"_If this wasn't important, darlin' you'd still be occupied, but when this is over, God the things I'm going to do to you. You won't leave the bedroom for a week" _~ Jasper

I sighed, I can only hope that they would go somewhere else for that week. It was bad enough I had to live in a house with Rose and Emment, and they were anything but quiet during their sexual activities. The last thing I needed was another couple like them, I'd be forced to leave the house. I shuddered to think of the noises and thoughts I would hear during these sessions.

"Ok, well can you give it a try? Look at one of your visions you couldn't see before and determine if its clearer now" said Carlise. Alice nodded her head and soon after her eyes glazed over with a vision. I only saw the beginning, because she started blocking me. I hated when she did that. When the vision had ended she blinked and refocused her eyes.

"It works, I can see the nomads again. They'll be here in five days and meet us in the field while we're playing baseball, the wolves are also going to be with us. We have to kill them all. If we only kill James, then Victoria will start a newborn army. If we only kill James and Victoria I see Laurant going to Denali for a short time, but coming back to kill Bella while were away hunting." said Alice. I couldn't control the growl building in my chest at the thought of any of them trying to hurt my Bella. I was also frustrated because Alice was still blocking me. What is she hiding from me?

"_Stay out of my head Edward"_~Alice

"I normally wouldn't agree with taking a life, but if there is no other way to keep my family safe, then so be it." said Carlise.

"But, wait what about Irina? Wasn't Laurant suppose to be her mate?" asked Esme

"No, he wasn't really her mate, he only pretended to love her, so that he could have somewhere safe to go. He didn't follow their diet and he was all to willing to leave Irina when Victoria asked him to." said Alice

"How awful, how could he be so cruel? Well he deserves everything that's coming to him" said Esme.

"ALRIGHT, WE GONNA KICK SOME NOMAD ASS" said Emment as he pumped his fist in the air.

"We need to strategize and we should also call the wolves and practice with them." said Jasper, the major he once was resurfacing. We continued to make plans about the upcoming arrival of the nomads. Carlise left the room to call Sam and discuss things with him and Jasper and Emment continued making battle strategies. I was still frustrated, because Alice was still blocking me.

"Alice, can I have a word with you please?" I asked to low for human ears. She looked at me and gave me a slight nod.

"Bella, Love I'll be right back"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is ok, I won't be gone long" I said kissing her before standing up and following Alice out the door. We walked just far enough to be out of hearing range, before she faced me.

"Edward I know what you want, and I can't tell you" she said apologetically. Whatever it was had to be bad.

"Alice, what is it? What are you keeping from me?"

"No, I'm not telling you, so stay out of my head" she hissed

"Please Alice, please tell me. I'm begging you...please...I need to know" I begged. I needed to know if something was going to happen to Bella. How could I protect her, if I didn't know what to protect her from?

"Fine, I'll tell you, I just didn't want to hurt you. During the fight, after you and Jacob rip James apart, somehow Victoria got to Bella without anyone seeing and she...she...she ripped Bella apart. When she was done she looked at you and said "Now you see how it feels." Overcome with rage you get to her and rip her head off, before tossing it into the fire, and because you can't live with out Bella,...you...you walk right into the fire to die." she said crying tears of venom, that would never fall.

"Please, you both mean so much to me, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to any of you." she said, her body shaking from silent tears.

"Alice, I promise you, nothing like that will happen. Now that I know, I'll never let that happen, but I think that we should also tell the others so that we can plan for it. We don't have to go into details, but they need to know too." I said and nodded her head in agreement with me. We made our way back to the house and I vowed nothing will happen to Bella. I'll tear them both to pieces before they even get to her. They're going to regret ever coming to Forks.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, alerts, and PM. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, but I hate to say, I'm suffering from a case of writer's block. These spells usually don't last long, so I should have something within the next two weeks, but I'm apologizing before hand. Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait, I a case of writer's block and my grandmother just died, so I've been kinda down. Thank you to all the reviews and alerts, they mean so much to me. As always thank you for reading and please continue to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its Characters.

**BPOV**

Once Alice was able to clearly see the nomads and knew exactly when they were coming, it was if time slowed down. The past couple of days all we have done was strategize and train. Well I say we, but I really mean them, me being the helpless, defenseless human, I had to just sit and watch.

I didn't want to be a casualty, I wanted to be an asset. Even though I wasn't like other humans and had a little power, I had no idea how to use it. I had secretly tried practicing when I was alone, but I yielded no results.

My biggest worry wasn't for myself, it was for Edward. After hearing about Alice's vision of him killing himself after I died, I couldn't help but break down and cry. I begged him, to promise me, if anything were to happen to me, that he would go on existing without me and find someone else to be happy with. All he did was look me in the eye and say " I'm sorry Bella, I love you and I would give you anything, but that's a promise I can not keep."

After that, we all agreed that I was to be near two vampires or two wolves at all times during the fight. Alice had saw that would work out, and because they we both worried about my safety it was agreed that I would be near Edward and Jacob.

On a lighter note our relations with the wolves have improved, thanks to Jacob of course. They still didn't trust the Cullens much, but at least they were being Cordial to them, which is always good, but we still have a long way to go.

We were currently in the Cullen's Living room going over last minute battle strategies, before we leave to go to the baseball field. I sat on Eward's lap inhaling his scent,letting it calm me and secretly wondering if this would be the last time I would smell it.

"Does everybody understand the plan" asked Jasper. I was impressed with this side of him and I wish I could have seen him when he was a major in the army, leading his troops to victory.

"Yes, we all understand, we should leave soon, we're meeting the wolves there." said Carlise.

"Hurry up lets go already" grumbled Emment as he swung his bat.

"Why are you in such a hurry to go meet the _dogs_? They smell horrible, how could you _want_ to be any where near them, its disgusting." said Rose scrunching up her nose.

"Are you serious? Not only do we get to kick some ass, but we get play baseball with the wolves, something we have never done before, how could this day get any better? How I ask you?" said Emment as he waved his arms about. Leave it to Emment to know exactly what to do to break the tension in the room.

Edward and I took Emment's jeep to the field. One of the back up plans was that if things went wrong, it would be safer for Edward to drive away with me, rather than risking someone attacking us while he's running with me on his back. The drive was quiet, besides from giving each other's hand a squeeze every now and again, we were both lost in our own thoughts, I barely noticed when the jeep stopped.

Edward helped me out of the jeep and we joined the rest of the family, the wolves hadn't arrived yet. As I was looking out at the field, I noticed the bases were further apart than they would normally be. I thought that was odd, why are they so far apart?

"Edward, shouldn't the bases be closer than that?"

"Normally yes, but since we are vampires with incredible speed, having the bases further apart gives us some what of a challenge."

"hmm...and why would you want to play during a storm?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough, but don't worry the rain won't reach here, it will mostly rain in town." I shrugged my shoulders, I guess I'd just have to wait for my answer. Soon after everyone snapped their heads to the left. Well everyone except me. I assumed that the wolves had arrived, because of everyone's scrunched up noses. I didn't see them til they emerged from the trees.

As they got closer to us, I noticed their scrunched up noses as well. Sometimes I really think they think the other stinks because of the whole natural enemy thing. I've smelt both, and neither stink to me.

"Woah, check out Alice" said Jared as he stared at Alice. This was the first time any of them had saw her since her change.

"Nice, you're definitely not a pixie any more, but how could you change so drastically" asked Jacob

"I believe that when your wolf gene bonded with Alice's genes, it had the same effect on her that it would on you. Increased height and muscle, longer hair when you phase, and I assume that the change in her eye color is because of the enhancement of her visions." said Carlise.

Sam and Jacob looked deep in thought, Jared and Paul eyed Alice. Both their eyes roaming over her body. Jasper cleared his throat and they at least had the decency to look apologetic. I wasn't an empath and even I could sense their lust for her, even if she was a vampire.

After a short discussion over Alice's change, they picked teams. It was Edward, Carlise, Rosalie, Jacob, and Paul on one team and on the other team was Alice, Emment, Jasper, Sam, and Jared. Esme decided to stay on the side with me and just watch.

Edward's team was up to bat first. Alice took her place on the pitcher's mound as thunder rumbled high above. Her pitch was graceful as ever, I almost didn't see Edward swing. When the steel bat connected with the ball it was hit with such force, it made a thundering crack. Ok, now I see why they need the thunder as a cover up.

The game didn't last long, halfway through Alice froze and her eyes glazed over with a vision. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on Alice.

"They'll be here in 10 minutes" announced Alice

"Ok everyone, lets keep playing, we don't want to alert them that we've been waiting for them." said Jasper. Everyone did as they were told and kept playing, but the light and fun atmosphere that was there before, was gone. The game no longer mattered, but they all wore smiles, though they almost seemed forced.

When I felt Esme stiffen beside me, I knew they had arrived. They broke through the trees looking very disheveled. It was three of them, two men and a woman. One of the two men although pale, had skin the color of brown sugar, he was tall, and had a medium build with long dread locks. The other man had a similar build to the other man, his skin was pale white, he had chin length blond hair and for a vampire was wasn't as beautiful as others I had seen. The woman also had pale white skin, she was a few inches shorter than the men and she had a slim figure, and her firey red hair hung wildly down her back.

They were covered in dirt and leaves and their clothes were tattered. They looked totally opposite from the Cullens. They looked dangerous, and they had the red eyes to prove it. I tried to control the pounding of my heart and get it to slow down, but it was no use. I was afraid. They came closer, the one with the dreads leading the others.

"Hello, I am Laurent and this is James and Victoria. We were on our way out and we heard you playing, we would like to join your game, if that is ok." said Laurent. So he was Laurent. I, like everyone else, knew he wasn't the leader, he was only pretending to be. James was the real leader.

"Hello, I am Carlise and this is my family and friends Edward, Bella, Esme, Emment, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Sam, Jared, and Paul." said Carlise as he introduced everyone, but didn't point anyone out.

"May I ask why your eyes are that color"

"Yes, Our eyes are this color because we don't feed on the blood of humans, we feed from the blood of animals. It allows us to stay in one place longer, usually about four or five years at a time."

"Amazing, why I never knew such a thing was even possible" said Laurent. He seemed truly intrigued, but we all knew his curiosity stopped there, he wouldn't have been willing to commit to the diet change. I watched as a look of disgust made its way onto their faces.

"What is that horrible smell?" asked Victoria

"That was our friends they just left, they're werewolves" said Jacob. Another part of the plan, we didn't want to let them know they were the werewolves just yet. We wanted every element of surprise we could get.

"You're friends with werewolves and vampires? But why?...How? Clearly you're human I can hear your hearts beating, this is clearly against the law." said Laurent.

"Yeah, but we won't tell anyone, you can trust us" said Jared. It was then I noticed James. He seemed to be looking at the wolves in a calculating manner. He looked from one to the other and then his eyes fell on Alice and I swore I saw something flash across his face...recognition maybe? He stared at her long and hard, like she brought up a bad memory.

"We may be able to trust you, but, why take the risk. Why not have a little fun and just kill you now?" asked James as he stepped closer.

"James" hissed Victoria

"You're out numbered, you'd never win" said Sam

"Oh I think we would. I assure you, it wouldn't even be a challenge. These..._vampires_, and I use that term loosely, don't stand a chance. Everyone knows animal blood makes you weaker, We'll kill them and then kill you, just for fun." said James. Just then a breeze blew across my face. It must have blew my scent towards the nomads, because they all snapped their heads in my direction.

"Oh, you smell divine, you we will eat and enjoy" he said looking at me. Edward rushed to me, and got down in a crouch growling.

"James" hissed Victoria again. She was getting antsy, she wanted to get out of here.

"You won't touch her, she's mine" growled Edward. James just laughed and moved closer. He was so busy being arrogant, he didn't notice that we were circling around them and closing them in.

"How pitiful, this human is your mate? Hasn't anyone ever told you, you shouldn't play with your food, and you damn sure as hell shouldn't date it. No, matter it will make killing you even more thrilling." taunted James.

"James" hissed Victoria again. This time getting James attention.

"WHAT?" he shouted at her. She looked taken aback, but regained her composure quickly.

"We need to get out of here...now" she said, but it was already too late. The wolves quickly phased, at the sight of the wolves James looked panicked, but he covered it up quickly. Laurent and Victoria were looking for a way to escape.

"You're the werewolves, but how...its not even dark yet" said James

"Well, they're more like shape shifters, they don't require the moon" said Emment. He was really enjoying this. Laurant and Victoria took this oppurtunity to try and escape. Without another word everyone sprang into action. Edward and Jacob took their place near me. Jasper, Emment, and Sam worked together to tear Jame's limbs off, while the rest ran after the others. Alice stayed back and quickly built a fire. The sound of metal grinding against metal echoed throught field as James limbs were ripped from his body. His screams were so loud I had to cover my ears.

Jasper tore off his head last, before tossing it in the fire. A thick purple smoke filled the air, bringing with it, its sickly sweet scent. The others brought back Laurant, he was trying desperately to get loose and run. They tore him apart quickly and tossed him in the fire.

"Where's Victoria?" asked Emment when he saw the others return empty handed.

"We couldn't catch her, its like she could slip through the smallest cracks. Like she has a gift of escaping." said Rosalie. Just then Alice's eyes glazed over, but the vision didn't last long.

"She's not gone she's..." Alice tried to finish, but she couldn't because Victoria had grabbed her and had her teeth inches from her neck. Jasper was the only one that moved and Victoria quickly locked eyes with him.

"Stop right there. Well, it didn't take long to figure out which one was her mate and I must admit, I'm glad its you." she said giving Jasper a death glare that could put Rosalie's to shame.

"You..took my James from me, now I'll take your mate from you, but I'll be nice enough to let you speak to her for five minutes, before I end her." said Victoria as she moved with Alice closer to the fire. Jasper took a few steps closer.

"Come any closer and I'll toss her in the fire now" sneered Victoria. The look on Jasper's face was heartbreaking. No, No, No he couldn't give up just yet, we had to do something, but what to do. No one could get close enough to save her for fear of what Victoria would do.

I don't know what came over me, but suddenly I wasn't afraid anymore, no not afraid...I was pissed. I couldn't lose Alice, she was my best friend and sister. No one was going to kill my family. My anger continued to rise, and I felt...I felt powerful. I could feel it coursing through my veins.

The sky above darkened even more so than before, to the point it was almost black. Thunder and bolts of lighting rumbled and lit up the sky. The wind blew strong, whipping at us and the rain fell down so hard it hurt. It was the atmosphere of the perfect storm, and it couldn't have been more appropriate.

"LET HER GO" I yelled at Victoria, my fists clenched and my eyes trained on her. She looked at me and laughed. She actually laughed. That only made me angrier. My emotions were so strong they brought poor Jasper down to his knees.

"YOU...you stupid little human, don't you dare tell me what to do" she spat at me.

"I AM NOT a stupid little human, and I will tell you what to do. So let her go NOW" I growled at her.

"Bella, love calm down, don't taunt her she could hurt Alice" whispered Edward. I knew he was trying to calm me down and that he was worried about Alice also, but instead of calming me down, it just made me angrier. I reared my head back and growled towards the sky as thunder and bolts of lightening sounded and lit up the sky again.

Turning my gaze back to Victoria, our eyes locked. I don't know how long we stayed staring each other down, but I did notice when Victoria's eyes became dazed. If only she would let Alice go,then I'd teach her a lesson. As if reading my mind, she let Alice go, but she still had the expressionless face on as before, completely void of emotion.

Alice took this opportunity to get away from her and ran to Jasper, he was still on the ground whimpering from my intense emotions. Victoria just stood not moving, and all though Alice was safe, I wasn't done with her yet.

I could feel a power that I had never felt before, a power coursing through me, and I projected it all at Victoria. I watched as her limbs were ripped off one by one. When the last thing to rip off was her head, she woke from her dazed state, screaming from the pain of having her limbs ripped off. I wanted to get closer to rip off her head. I wanted the last thing that she saw to be me.

I stepped around Edward and Jacob and walked closer to her. She growled at me, but what could she do, she was nothing but a torso and head now. When I was close enough to her, I hawked back and spit in her face.

"I may die, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a stupid human" she growled out at me.

"You're right you are going to die, and my _stupid little human_ face will be the last that you see, and just for the record, this stupid human kicked your vampire ass bitch" I growled at her before her head was ripped off. I stood there looking at her head for a few minutes, mildly aware of my family gathering the rest the pieces of Victoria and tossing them into the fire. I didn't look away till I felt Edward pulling me away.

"Come on love lets go home" I didn't say anything. I just nodded my head and followed. It was over. Those three wouldn't wreck our lives. No innocent lives would be lost in Seattle for the sake of a new born army. Just then I remembered something I wanted to ask Edward.

"Edward, why did James look at Alice like he knew her?"

"Because love he did, he knew her when she was human, but I don't want to tell you too much just yet. I want to tell Alice first, it is her past." he said and I agreed. It was her past she should be the first to know about it. I was just glad it was finally over. Or so I thought little did I know our trouble was far from over.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been kinda of out of it lately. First my grandmother died, then my dad died. It's all been a lot to take in. Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad and as always thank you for reading and please continue to review.

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or its Characters.

**EPOV**

I still could not wrap my mind around what I had just saw. My Bella...my kind, fragile, delicate, little Bella just destroyed a vampire, and without even lifting a finger. I knew that she obviouly had some power, but never could I have ever imagined that she was as powerful as she was. She was so menacing and ruthless.

Had I not seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it, and judging from everyone else's thoughts, they were thinking the same thing.

"Bella, that...was..one of..the..coolest things...I've...ever saw. You're amazing, what else can you do? You and I are going to have so much fun together. We can play pranks on the others and we ca..."

"Sorry to interrupt Emment, but perhaps later would be a better time to talk about pranks and such. I think now we should focus on what Bella did and how she did it." Carlise said as he looked at everyone seated in the family room, to make sure everyone was in agreement. We all nodded our heads yes.

"Carlise if its ok, I'd like to say something first" said Jasper as Carlise motioned for him to continue.

"For a minute there, I thought I was going to lose my Alice, and I can not imagine existing in a world that doesn't include her. I was prepared to follow her in death, but you saved her Bella and I can't thank you enough for that. From the bottom of my non beating heart, thank you little sister, for saving both of us" said Jasper as he held Alice closer.

"Thank you Bella, I'm truly grateful not only for saving me,but Jasper as well." said Alice as her and Jasper shared a passionate kiss.

"Bella, I think I speak for everyone when I say, what you did was nothing short of extraordinary." said Carlise as everyone agreed. Bella blushed scarlet red, clearly embarrased by all the attention.

"Thank you, all of you and Alice and Jasper, you are truly welcome." said Bella as she fiddled her thumbs.

"Do you know how you did that Bella" asked Carlise.

"No, not really"

"Do you remember thinking anything, or feeling anything while it was happening"

"Well I remember getting angry, very angry, and it seemed like the angrier I got the worse the weather became. I also remember thinking I wanted Victoria to let Alice go, and she did. She just kinda stood there afterwards with a blank look on her face, and I remember feeling really powerful as I watched her limbs being torn off. I can't explain it, I knew I was doing that to her, but I have know idea how I did it." said Bella as she furrowed her brow.

"I believe that the reason for the weather was related directly to your emotions and I also believe that you hypnotized Victoria" said Carlise.

"Hypnotized? How could I have done that?"

"Well it's a mental ability, mermaids poses a wide range of mental powers. You just didn't realize you were doing it, thats all"

"Wow, I just keep getting weirder and weirder...but I think I like it" chuckled Bella, which caused us all to laugh.

"I want to learn to control my powers. I'm starting to realize that they can be dangerous, and I don't even know all what I can do"

"Bella if you would like, I could give Eleazer a call and have him come, he could see exactly what powers you have." offered Carlise

"That would be great, thank you"

"In the mean time, Bella I'll be happy to help you with some of your powers, since it seems as though some of them are related to your emotions" said Jasper

"Yeah, that would be great, I need all the help I can get. I don't want to get angry during one of Alice's extreme shopping trips and accidentally zap her with a lightening bolt." laughed Bella

"Hey, no fair and they aren't that lo..."said Alice before she was pulled into a vision. I tried to watch with her, but she blocked me as soon as it started. She had been getting good at that and it irritated me to no end. When the vision was over, she seemed excited but at the same time kinda sad and worried.

"Alice what's wrong, what did you see" I asked automatically assuming the worst.

"I saw Bella's pregnancy in more detail than I did before, It's going to be a very difficult pregnancy"

"How so, is there anything we can do to prepare?" asked Carlise, always the docoter

"Mainly what made it so difficult is, the baby being half vampire half human, it was too strong for Bella's body. It being half vampire, its going to want blood, which means that Bella will have to drink blood, but don't worry in the vision you thought it was good."

"You're still blocking me, what are you not telling us" I said

"I didn't know if you wanted it to be a surprise or not, but I saw the baby" at that gasps could be heard around the room. She had saw the baby, our baby. I couldn't restrain the smile that broke across my face.

"Show me Alice, you have to show me" I said excited for the first sight of my child.

"Hey, that's not fair, why do you get to see our baby before me?" said Bella as she poked her lip out, in a pout.

"I have an idea, that will allow us all to see the baby, I'll be right back" said Alice as she dashed away, and was back in a few seconds with her sketch book. She began drawing and although it only took only one minute and six seconds to complete, it seemed like forever.

"Ok, is everyone ready" she didn't even wait for a response, before she revealed the sketch to us. A girl, we were having a girl, a beautiful, precious, baby girl. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the drawing, and I wasn't the only one.

"She's beautiful" whispered Bella, all the while shedding silent tears.

"Congratulations to you both, she is truly a sight to behold" said Esme, her eyes glistening with tears that would never fall.

"I hate to ruin the mood, but thats not all I saw" said Alice as her face took on a worried expression.

"In my vision I saw that, Jacob will imprint on your baby"

"HE WHAT?!" I roared, and in that moment, I truly hated Jacob Black.

"Calm down Edward, nothing has happened yet, you and Bella need to take some time and discuss this together, and I do me TOGETHER Edward." said Carlise

"Fine" I gritted through my teeth. I'll discuss it with Bella, but that wouldn't stop me from ripping his head off next time I see him.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

It had been a week, a week of school, homework, and intense training with my abilities. Each session left me goodness for Esme, she had been so helpful preparing dinners for me and Charlie. When I would get home at night, all I could do was eat, shower and climb into bed.

I wasn't even aware if Edward had stayed the night or not. I would fall asleep before he came and wake up after he left, if he had come at all. This morning, was different, I awoke to a single long stem red rose and a note written in Edward's elegant script.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_You've worked hard all week, and now its time for a little relaxation and fun. There will be no training today. Instead I've made arrangements at a spa for you. You will be pampered from head to toe. After the spa, you are to head home and get dressed. For tonight we are going to a concert. I'll see you tonight._

_ Love Always and Forever,_

_ Edward_

A spa and a concert? Wow, he's really out done himself. Without wasting anymore time, I got up and got dressed. When I was done I grabbed my keys, and walked towards the front door. When I opened the door, I was startled to see not only Alice, but..Rosalie?

Ok Alice I could understand. I'm sure she had saw Edward's decision and maybe even helped plan the whole thing with him, but Rosalie? The devil wearing Prada herself, what was she doing here at my door, and with a smile on her face at that.

"Hello Bella, how are you? I hope you don't mind if I join you and Alice today." said Rosalie and if I wasn't shocked before, I was now. I just stared at her with my mouth hanging open. She was being nice to me and she willingly wanted to hang around me.

"Uh...I don't mean to sound rude, but is this a joke" I said

"No, not at all. I realize why you might think that, I haven't really been nice to you in the past, but I'd like the chance for us to start over. I also didn't get a chance to thank you, for saving my sister, you were very brave to stand up to a vampire like that, powers or not. Thank you for saving my family Bella." wow that was the most that Rosalie ever said to me without yelling.

"No need to thank me, like I said she's my sister and my best friend, I'd never let anything happen to her if I can help it, and I'd like the chance for us to start over also."

"Now that that's out of the way, we need to get going, we don't want to be late for our appointments." said Alice as she bounced up and down and clapped happily.

"Wait, our appointments? You guys are getting treatments too? What if they get suspicious of your cold hard skin?"

"Relax Bella, we go to the spa all the time and we're very cautious. We mostly go for the hot stones massages, their to die for." said Alice

"Ok then, it seems like you got it all figured out, lets go shall we." I said and closed and locked the door. Wow, hanging out with Alice and Rosalie, this should be interesting.

* * *

><p>I hate to admit it, but I now understand all the hype about spas. I felt so relaxed, it was amazing. I really enjoyed myself and had an even better time hanging out with Alice and Rosalie. After getting to know each other a little better, Rosalie and I found that we truly enjoyed each other's company. We even had a few things in common. She even offered to work on my truck, and seemed really excited about the idea.<p>

After I got home from the spa, it was time to get ready for the concert, and we all decided to get dressed at my house. While they were plugging in the curling irons and flat irons and putting out the makeup, I went take a quick shower.

When I was done Alice did my make up and Rosalie did my hair. I'm glad to say that, since it was two people working on me at the same time, "Bella Barbie" did not take that long, which I was greatly thankful for.

With my hair and makeup done, it was time to get dressed. Alice pulled out a beautiful blue dress from her garment bag. I was a knee-length, midnight blue pencil dress. It had a halter top, with a sweetheart neckline. It was elegantly adorned with swarovski crystals, and belted waist. My shoes were stilettos in the same color blue with swarovski crystals on the buckles.

"Alice, its beautiful, you really out did yourself this time" I said as I continued to admire the dress.

"As much as I would like to take credit for this, I can't, Edward picked out everything." If I wasn't so sure that Alice would be upset with me for ruining my make up, I would cry. This was all so much. Although I'm grateful for everything that Edward does for me, I'm still a little uncomfortable with him spending so much money on me, but I've learned to except it. He's just a generous person, and me being his mate, I'm often on the receiving end of that generosity. At first, I would protest a lot, but after talking to Alice one day and really thinking about it, I was being very rude and childish, so I've learned to accept gifts with a smile.

After I was dressed I looked in the mirror, and couldn't believe my eyes. Wow, I looked hot, like really hot. My hair was straight and very shiny and my makeup was very natural, just how I like it. With my new curves, I filled the dress out just right.

Alice and Rosalie looked really nice too. Alice wore a white, belted tube dress, with a cascade ruffle front, and she paired it with strappy stilettos. Rosalie wore a black bandage dress, with metallic chains draped in the front, and she paired it with knee high stiletto boots. Yeah we were hot.

As we were walking down the stairs, I heard some game on the tv, a sure indication that Charlie was home. I had been so busy, I didn't even hear him come in. As I reached the bottom step, Charlie did a double take. I tried to hide my laughter with a cough, but it didn't work.

"Wow Bells, you look great, all of you do. Where are you all going, to be so dolled up"

"Edward's taking me to a concert tonight"

"Concert? Well I guess I can extend your curfew for tonight. I know how long those things can go on." he said taking a sip of his beer.

"You do?" I just couldn't picture my dad, going to a concert. He didn't seem the type.

"Of course I do, I was young once. Who's performing anyway?" that was a good question. With all the excitement, going on I never thought to ask who I was going to see in concert.

"umm, I don't know"

"It's a surprise, but I just know you'll love this performer" said Alice, winking at me.

"Ok, you girls have fun and be safe" said Charlie, turning back to the tv screen. We walked out of the house and climbed into Alice's porsche. We set out driving towards the Cullen house. I didn't give it much thought, I just figured that we were meeting the guys there, but pulling into the driveway, I could tell something was off. I could see lights flashing from the house.

"Hey guys, what's going on" I asked pointing to the house.

"We're going to a concert" said Rosalie

"I know that, but what's up with all the lights"

"Well, we said we were going to a concert, but we never said where it was going to be" Alice said with a smirk. Really? They paid a someone to perform at their house.

"Are you serious? I can't believe Edward would do something like this" I said trying desperately to hold back my tears.

"Believe it Bella, he loves you more than you can even imagine, he would do anything for you. Now dry those tears, you'll ruin your make up and Alice will kill you." Said Rosalie as she handed me a tissue. I dried my eyes, careful not to smudge my make up and took deep breaths to calm myself down.

The sight of the family room was nothing short of amazing. All the furniture had been cleared out and its place was a large stage, with the curtains drawn. There was theater style chairs in front of the stage. Lights were everywhere and there was even a fog machine.

Esme and Carlise like always were by the stair case, and Jasper and Emment were checking the lights.

"Hello Bella dear, you look beautiful" said Esme as she gave me one of her motherly hugs.

"Yeah little sis, you look hot, I'm sure Eddie boy will enjoy the view" said Emment wagging his eyebrows. I couldn't do anything but shake my head and laugh at him.

"Let me get a few pictures of you guys" said Esme. We gathered together, and took picture after picture. First with just us girls, then just the guys, and then all of us together. Needless to say, it was a lot of pictures.

"Esme, I think you have enough pictures" said Emment

"Yeah, it's almost time for the concert to start" chirped Alice.

"Where's Edward, shouldn't we wait for him" I asked.

"Oh, he's getting the other part of your surprise, he'll be here shortly" said Carlise

"Couldn't we wait for him" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but the artist performing is on a strict schedule" said Esme

"Come on little sister, there's a seat with your name on it" said Jasper, leading me to my chair. I sat in between Alice and Rosalie and Jasper and Emment sat on their other side.

Not long after we sat down, the lights dimmed and the fog machine was turned on. The curtains went up and all I could make out was a silhouette of a man. The lights shone directly on him, before the music started. OMG, they got Michael Jackson to perform. I still couldn't see his face, with his hat on and face down.

I watched as he danced to Billie Jean. His dancing was even better in person. He moved fluidly on the stage. When he started singing, I couldn't contain myself any longer and jumped out of my seat to sing along with him. This was the best thing that ever happened to me in my life, well besides meeting Edward and my vampire family.

When Michael Jackson took off his hat, and through it, I all but lost my mind. Just look at him with that bronze hair. Wait? Since when does Michael Jackson have bronze hair? Looking more closely I saw that it wasn't the king of pop, it was Edward.

"Edward" I cried out. This was truly unbelievable, my boyfriend rocks. He smiled at me and kept singing and dancing. It was amazing, he sound and danced just like Michael Jackson. How did he learn to move like that?

He went through hit after hit including: Billie Jean, Smooth Criminal,Beat it, and Bad just to name a few. For the final song of the night, he started making his was off stage. He walked up to me and held my hand as he sang right to me.

Once all alone  
>I was lost in a world of strangers<br>No one to trust  
>On my own, I was lonely<br>You suddenly appeared  
>It was cloudy before but now it's clear<br>You took away the fear  
>And you brought me back to the light<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You are the sun<br>You make me shine  
>Or more like the stars<br>That twinkle at night  
>You are the moon<br>That glows in my heart  
>You're my daytime my nighttime<br>My world  
>You're my life<p>

Now I wake up everyday  
>With this smile upon my face<br>No more tears, no more pain  
>'cause you love me<br>You help me understand  
>That love is the answer to all that I am<br>And I'm a better man  
>Since you taught me by sharing your life<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>You are the sun<br>You make me shine  
>Or more like the stars<br>That twinkle at night  
>You are the moon<br>That glows in my heart  
>You're my daytime my nighttime<br>My world  
>You're my life<p>

You gave me strength  
>When I wasn't strong<br>You gave me hope when all hope is lost  
>You opened my eyes when I couldn't see<br>Love was always here waiting for me

When he was done, I couldn't contain my tears anymore, as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you Edward, this whole day was amazing"

"Anything for you,I'm glad you enjoyed it Love"

"I didn't know you could sing, and where did you learn to dance like that"

"Well being a vampire has its advantages sometimes. We can mimic almost anyone vocally and when it comes to dancing, I'm a fast learner." he laughed. I still couldn't believe it all, and I had witnessed it. This will be something I will cherish forever, I just wish there was a way for me to remember it in detail after the change.

"Oh Bella, I almost forgot, I recorded the concert. I'll make you a DVD of it, be right back." said Alice as she dashed away. All I could do was laugh, she must have read my mind, or in her case she probably had a vision.

When she had finished with the DVD and I had given my thanks, I bid everyone a goodnight and climbed into the car with Edward.

"Thank you again Edward, this means so much to me"

"Love, I just wanted to do something nice for you, you needed it, you've worked hard all week." he said as he leaned over and captured my lips in a kiss. He was amazing, he had did so much for me, and all without expecting anything in return. Maybe he should get a surprise too. Hmmm, I may have to ask the girls for help on this one.


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

The ride to Bella's house was quiet, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We held hands the entire ride and every now and then I would kiss our joined hands. The smile she would grace me with each time was enough to make my dead heart beat. Even though I can't read her mind, I know she's thinking about the concert I put on for her. I had gotten the idea from Jasper and it had taken me a week to prepare, but it was all worth it. The look on her face was priceless when she noticed it was me. When we arrived at Bella's house I didn't get out the car right away, I could tell she wanted to say something.

"Edward, thank you so much for what you did for me. No one has ever did anything like that for me before. The concert was amazing and something I will cherish forever."

"Anything for you Love" I said as I leaned over and kissed her luscious lips. She tried to deepen the kiss but I pulled back and she had a confused look on her face.

"Your father is watching us through the window" I said as realization dawned on her. I excited the car and went around to open her door and help her out.

"Would you like to come in for awhile"

"Sure, but you should be warned your father doesn't think you went to a concert. You're haven't been gone long enough"

"Well then its a good thing that I have this" she said waving around the dvd of the performance and laughing. How I loved that sound.

When we entered the house I had to try not to laugh at Charlie. He was sitting in his chair watching a game on tv like he had been there the entire time, but I knew better. I could hear his elevated heartbeat.

"_I need to stop spying on Bella like this. I can't move like I use to anymore"_

"Hey dad, I'm home"

"Hey Bells, you're sure home early, I thought you were going to a concert?"

"I did go to a concert, it was at Edward's house"

"_I know they have money, but how much money could they have to hire someone to come and perform at their house"_

"Edward's house huh? So who performed" he asked staring at me as he sipped his beer.

"Yes, would you like to see? I have it on dvd." Bella said not waiting for an answer as she popped the dvd into the player. Charlie sat back to watch even though he had his doubts. Within the first few minutes of watching he figured out it was me and not Michael Jackson. He was just as shocked as Bella.

"You put on a concert for Bella...but how and...why" he said with his mouth still hanging open.

"Yes, I did. I learned his songs and dance moves. I know Bella has always wanted to go to one of his concerts, so since he isn't touring at the moment I improvised. I just wanted to do something special for her."

" _I might have been to quick to judge him after all. Maybe he really does love Bella. Hell I'm still in love with Renee, but there's no way in hell I'd ever do something like that for her even if I had the means to do it. "_

"Son this is amazing, if I didn't know any better I would swear that was MJ himself." he said without taking his eyes off the screen. He continued to watch for a few more moments before he got up and came over to stand in front of me.

"I want to apologize to you Edward. I never really gave you a chance. I guess I was still hanging on to a fantasy that me and Billy had for what seems like forever. One where Bella and Jacob would marry one day and we would all be one big happy family. Although we always did consider each other family, that would have just solidified it. I see now that you really do love my daughter. Hell I loved Renee and still do I don't know if I would do something like that for her. I'm glad my little girl has you." he said extending his hand.

I grasped his hand in a firm hand shake, well firm for human standards. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Charlie had finally accepted me. Sure he was never really rude to be, but he hadn't been as welcoming towards me as he had towards Jacob or even Alice. I knew from his thoughts that he didn't expect my relationship with Bella to last long, just a silly high school crush. But how wrong he was.

We we're both startled by a flash of light. Turning towards the light we saw Bella standing there with a camera and we were yet unprepared for another flash of the camera.

" Now that was a special moment that I just had to have proof of. I never thought this day would come so soon." she said laughing as she put the camera on the table.

"Bella you know I don't like taking pictures"

" I know dad, that's why I didn't tell you I was taking it." she said with a smug smile on her face. He just huffed and resumed drinking his beer from his chair.

"Well it's getting late, I'd better go" I said getting up to leave. I bid Charlie good night as Bella walked me out. Once we reached the porch I brought her close and captured her lips again, and this time I let her deepen the kiss. Our tongues began a sensual dance. After awhile I reluctantly pulled away. After all she was still human and she needed to breath.

"I love you Bella"

"And I love you Edward. Are you coming back? After the events that took place I couldn't bear to be away from you"

"Of course Love, I'll be back before you go to sleep"

With that I gave her one last kiss and got in my car. Tonight was an amazing night. I couldn't help but wonder if this was all Jasper and Alice's Idea. After all Jasper was the one that gave me the idea for the concert, And Alice was the one that recorded the concert and insisted that Bella take the copy home tonight. The very copy that Charlie watched and had his sudden Epiphany. My thought process was interrupted by a text message.

**Yes Edward it was our Idea. It was our way of thanking you guys for saving us from the nomads.~Alice**

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket and drove home thinking about how great my life was.

**2 Weeks Later**

**BPOV**

School. Training. Sleep. It seemed as if that was all I did these days. Not that I'm complaining. Everyone, especially Jasper has been really helping me learn how to control my gifts, at least the ones I knew about. Which is why I was glad Eleazer was coming over today. He was going to read me and tell me exactly what my gifts could do. I was really excited about that and I was also nervous. Very nervous.

Not only was he coming, but he was bringing the rest of the Denali coven with him, and there was a particular succubus I wasn't looking forward to seeing. One whom still had the hots for my Edward. Not to mention that for the last few days I have been feeling like crap, though I hid it well. I almost felt like I had the beginning stages of the flu. I wasn't too worried, it was probably just a bug I picked up, which is why I didn't feel the need to tell anybody.

We were all gathered in the living room waiting for our visitors to arrive. Each of us finding something to occupy our time with while we waited. Emment and Jasper were playing a video game. Rose sat near the window reading a car magazine. Alice and Esme were looking over Blueprints for one of the houses that Esme wished to update. Carlise was reading a medical book and Edward and I reading a book together.

After awhile all their heads snapped to the road leading to the house. Of course I couldn't hear anything yet. While my senses had improved, they hadn't improved that much. It wasn't until the car was much closer did I hear tires crunching on the gravel.

Esme and Carlise got up to greet our guests on the porch, while the rest of us waited by the staircase. It was at this time that a swarm of butterflies took refuge in my stomach. I tried to calm myself but if anything it became worse. Picking up on my nervousness Jasper turned to me and smiled. I tried to smile back, but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. He continued to look at me and I knew what he was asking. I nodded and before long I felt myself blanketed by his calm emotions, which helped tremendously. I was able to relax as the tension left my body and I smiled in appreciation.

Before long I could hear greetings being exchanged outside the door. Ok, I told myself. This is it. Don't make a fool of yourself.

The three succubi sisters entered first. All tall, slender, golden eyes, and different shades of blonde. Eleazer and Carmen followed behind them. Though they were pale, that still had some color to them. I think I remembered Edward saying they were of Spanish decent.

Everyone exchanged greetings and I was finally introduced to Tanya. She was definitely beautiful I'd giver her that. Being in her presence was definitely a blow to my self-esteem. How Edward resisted her all these years I'll never know. I felt myself tense when she hugged Edward.

" Hello Edward and you must be Bella. I'm so glad to finely meet you and I'm happy Edward finally found his mate. We were beginning to think he was broken." Tanya said as she laughed, and the sound of wind chimes filled the air. I tried to contain my jealousy and the fact that she was still touching Edward. I guess my emotions showed on my face, because Tanya dropped her hand and stepped away from Edward, though she still had a smile on her face.

"I apologize Bella. I know how new mates can be very territorial. I would also like to apologize for my feelings towards Edward. I understand he has a mate now, and that he's off limits, but you have to understand feelings like that don't disappear over night. I will try harder in the future to be more aware of my actions and I hope we can become friends."

After her little speech I did relax more. I very much so understood where she was coming from about having feelings for someone else. I knew all too well that those feelings didn't go away easily. I had a crush on a boy when I was younger that lasted for two years. I graciously accepted her offer to become friends.

We sat talking and getting to know each other, and we soon found out we had a lot in common. Soon everyone was conversing and having a great time. Though at some point I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. When I turned to see who it was I realized it was Eleazer. He must have been reading me. I turned back to the conversation, but I couldn't focus on it. My curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Bella, you are simply remarkable" It was as if all conversation stopped and everyone turned towards Eleazer. He was starring at me like I was the seventh wonder of the world.

"How exactly am I remarkable?" I asked a little confused. I sat waiting for him to answer me, but it seemed he was lost in his thoughts. After awhile some coughed and that seemed to bring him back to the present.

" Ah yes, it would seem that you have incredible gifts, by the likes of which I've never seen. Why you can manipulate the weather, control water, you have healing abilities, and you can actually transform into your mermaid self, which makes all your gifts much stronger. There's something else but I'm having a hard time seeing it."

"That would probably be her hypnotic abilities" Carlise spoke up.

"Hypnotic abilities?" asked Eleazer

"Yes, we witnessed them first hand." said Carlise. Eleazer looked at me and seemed to concentrate harder. A few minutes passed before a triumphant smile spread across his face.

"Well it took some doing but I was finally able to see her other gift. What made it difficult to see was the simple fact that her gift has evolved."

"Evolved? How is that possible when I haven't become a full vampire yet"

"How do you feel now Bella?" He asked with a knowing look.

"I feel ok" I lied. How could he know I felt horrible. I hadn't told anyone and no one else picked up on it.

"Do you?" He narrowed his eyes. I saw Jasper raise an eyebrow challenging me, no doubt he could feel my deceitful emotions.

"Ok fine, I don't feel very good. I actually haven't been feeling very well for the last few days. I didn't feel the need to tell anybody, I just thought is was a bug and that it would pass." I said as I suddenly found my hands very interesting.

"I know and I assure you its no bug." Eleazer said effectively cutting Edward off. I was grateful for that, but I knew that we would be having a discussion about it later.

"As I said your hypnotic gift have evolved, to that of a siren"

"A siren? So does that mean she lure people to their deaths with a hypnotic song now and how does that explain her feeling sick"

"Not exactly. Her siren abilities lie within her eyes. With one look she can have anyone doing her bidding. And they wouldn't be void of emotion like before. They would fall deeply in love with her, and be willing to do anything she asked of them, and go to any lengths to complete those tasks. They would be capable of thinking and speaking. Which is a lot more dangerous than the zombie like effect her hypnotic gift was before. As for why she feels sick now, when a siren reaches a certain age, they become sick. Though they aren't really sick its just their body changing and preparing for their abilities. For you see before then a siren can't control anyone. Many don't even know they are a siren until the change takes place."

"But I thought Bella was a mermaid?"

"She is, but she's also a siren, which is a rare breed of mermaids"

The entire room stared at me with their mouth hanging open. I probably had my mouth hanging open also. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it all. I didn't ask for any of this and I damn sure didn't want that type of power.

"But that's...that's just..crazy. I don't want that type of power. I don't want control over someone. I won't do it."

"You don't have to, I'm just telling you what your gift can do. As I said before Miss Swan, you are truly remarkable and might I add very dangerous. I'd hate to be on your bad side. Why you could almost take out the entire Volturi if you wanted."

No, that's not what I wanted. I just wanted to spend eternity with my family and live in peace. Was that to much to ask for.


End file.
